Beyond and above
by mitimai
Summary: Slightly AU. What happen if the little Cousland's path destined by someone who powerful and mystical. she would pass through and make her happy ending or lose herself. Change rate
1. Prolog

Beyond and above

Slightly AU. What happen if the little Cousland have a mystical helper who so powerful and full of mystery. And what if her path destined by someone past. She will passing through or lose herself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age or any characters, except my Fade Walker and her kind.

Prolog

It might be a long day…

Vixena Cousland sat on rim of her bedroom's window. Watching her big brother and his men paraded in the courtyard and sighed. Her father and her big brother will go to battlefield without her, although they let her learned to fight as the warrior not mean they will let her go to battles, especially when no one will look after Highever but her.

Damn it, she swore to herself again.

Her home: Highever always in peace. Nothing excited for her, but Vixena love adventure. She liked to listen the tales especially her parent's tales. Everything about their bravery to helped King Maric's rebellion long ago.

A sound like it doesn't mix, but Vixena fond in swordplay and loved in historic and many type of education. Unfortunately, those not include anything which her mother wants for a daughter. She always run after her father and brother to practice courtyard or buried herself in study room, where she were read a lot of books and learned many things from history.

One of those was about her unlikely family's friend, Arl Howe. He always good with the Couslands but Vixena just couldn't trust him, maybe because he use to try to arranged her to marriage with his moron son. He may succeed if she not beat that loser in the dual fight. The daughter of Teyrn Bryce rather sure that made him dislike her ever since, though he has tried to conceal it.

History said he not good as it looked. He uses to serve Orlesians; Ferelden's enemy before turn to King Maric's side, something tells her it not for any good sake for Ferelden.

That man's like the snake, she know it. He betrayed his friends once, why he couldn't do it again?

Anyway, Teyrn Bryce never listens to her. He trusted Howe, Old friend from the old days more then his virago daughter's instinct.

Vixena throw a book in her hand to her bed, before throw herself followed. She lying beside her male, mabari hound name Lupe and tried to sleep. Her father will go to Ostagar in tomorrow morning, after that she have many thing to do. Still, she has the master Grey Warden Duncan to greet.

Well, she didn't know much about Duncan or the Grey Wardens but she likes idea of being one of them although Teyrn Bryce wouldn't allow that.

Before go through the land of slumber. Vixena laid her swords beside her, her brother: Fergus will go to Ostagar with the most of Highever's troops tonight, so Howe's men in castle would almost outnumber Teyrn's men soon, which thought made a little Cousland felt unsafe at all.

Vixena awoke because Lupe's growls, but not just that. Strange sound from outside made her jumped, someone move at the other side of the door. That made her felt like something swirled inside her stomach.

'This can't be good.' She thought and hurries get dress.

The little Cousland not finished with her boots when the door swung; a servant stood before her and cries.

"My lady, help me. The castle is under attack!"

Suddenly, he fell to the floor with an arrow at his back. After him there're two men with armor and weapons. No matter what just happen, it couldn't be good.

With all forces and reflexes, Vixena grabbed her blades before they could aim their weapons to her. The sharp metal just passes her honey skin as the thin red line when her blade cut a man's throat.

He fells, and then she saw a Howe's symbol on his shield.

Couldn't say she surprise, her pessimistically thought always aware of this. But that didn't make her feel good either. Vixena first thought was her family's safe, that mean she must live long enough to save them.

The archer tried to use his dagger, but Lupe was biting him hard. Brought time for his mistress long enough to killed her victim. Anyway, the situation was worse. There's another two men at her parent's bedroom door and they already draw their weapon to her.

'Damn it' she swore when an arrow just passes her ear, so Vixena return their kindness with her flying dagger. The sharp blade though one man's throat when the mabari was biting another.

It might be a long night…

………………..

I know I might use wrong grammar or words because English is my second language. This is my first English fiction anyway, please be gentle.


	2. Lost

Lost

She was lost…

It just yesterday's evening when The Couslands talks and laugh together. Vixena thought she has the perfect life, with her family, her home and her freedom. But now she stands on the rough road, looking the Couslands's castle burning down. Her parent has gone with everything in her life, if not because Duncan insist to dragged her out Vixena would stay there and die for protects them for sure.

What the matter now? When someone lost everything, the whole world isn't important. Death or live don't different at all.

Vixena didn't have any reason to live, but she still is the Couslands. _Our family always does our duty first_; just like her father has said…and she can't fail him.

But this couldn't be the same; the little Cousland didn't the spoiled princess anymore. She has to live by herself…even that may not long.

Duncan tried to say something, but changed his mind when saw those amber eyes. It cold, dark and lifeless, a playful girl who met him at the grand hall of the Cousland castle dies with her parent. Before him was a woman none ever knew.

However, they have to hurried, the road not safe yet and they still not fled far enough from Howe's men. The Grey Warden told his new recruit to moved after the moment of deadly silence.

She didn't answer, just adjusted her helmet and follow him with the hound. Three of them journey in the dark night like the wraiths of mist, none said any words.


	3. Ruined

Ruined

Long ago, Ostagar use to be the important place just like the Grey Wardens. But when time comes, everything just faded. The ruined castle and the warriors have been forgotten for very long time, until now when the Blight crisis returns again.

"The Tevinter Imperial built Ostagar long ago as a place for their forces to keep the Wildlings out of the North. It is fitting we make our stand here, even though we fight a different enemy in those woods." Duncan explained to his follow recruit. "There are not many Gray Wardens in Ferelden, but all of them are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the North, Ferelden will fall."

Vixena looked around the ruined city with her wide amber eyes, tried to remember something she has learn from the teacher about this place while Duncan leaded her and Lupe walk along the narrows path. To be honest, little Grey Warden's recruit felt a little lost, not so sure what to do.

That why she didn't see a small group of knights. Until the leader; the blonde man in shiny golden armor was greet them with the joyful voices.

"Hello Duncan." he called, sound like they know each other.

And when Vixena tried to restore her memories, she thought she could remember him.

"King Cailan?" Duncan seemed surprise just like the Cousland was, but little woman didn't say any words. "I wasn't expecting-"

"A royal welcome…?" He laughed as he reached them. "I was worried you'd miss all the fun."

Duncan didn't look pleased. "Not if I could help it, your Majesty…"

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all, Glorious! The other Wardens told me you'd found a promising recruit, I take it this is she…" He stopped talking when looking at the girl, really surprised to meet the Couslands in the tatty form.

They never met in officially. But every noble in Ferelden knew about the Highever's spoiled princess. The Teyrn Bryce's daughter use to running around and turn every men who tried to woo her down. Some times she made so many problems, but no one could angry when she uses her most powerfully smiles.

Vixena, in the other hand, didn't care what he thinks. She just answers curtly. "My name is Vixena." Anyway, when she realized that was too harsh. She adds more words softly. "Your Majesty..."

The King smiles, didn't mind her cold visage. "I remember you, the youngest Teyrn Bryce's child right?"

"Yes…" she said calmly, tried to act like lady although the hate in her heart would explode. "Teyrn Bryce was my father."

"Ah, that is it! Fergus are your brother, too." He smiled, but suddenly stops. "Wait… was?"

Vixena's expression turns to shock. "You don't know what happen?"

"Word from the north today is unreliable. Now I am waiting for your father."

"He couldn't come, Arl Howe betrayed my father by attacked us and took over our castle." The little Cousland losing her grip, her tone mostly hurt and hated.

King Cailan turn to Duncan, the curious was in his face.

"It is true, My Lord." The Grey Warden said. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead; Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever's Castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished"

"But…why he thinks he can get through this?" Cailan's face screwed into anger. "His treachery will be punished. After we done here, I will lead my army to the north and bring Howe to justice. You have my words."

Vixena need more than that, but she knew the noble folk enough to not ask. "As long as Howe pays, I'm happy."

Those words sound creepy when were from emotionless face. The King thought he shouldn't stay here any longer.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must return to my tent before Loghain sent the search party. He waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"Before that, can I ask about my brother?" Vixena said, more coldly.

"He's not here, I'm afraid. Fergus and his men are out scouting at the moment. And will not back until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word." Cailan said.

Why everything always been like this? The woman growled, completely forgot her manner. "When he will be return?"

"As I said, he will back after this battle. This won't be so long."

Her dark eyebrow arced in curiousness. "I didn't realize things were going so well."

"I'm not even sure this is a real Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we have seen no sign of an Archdemon." The King said with smiles, certainly not serious. "And we won in three battles before; I believe this will end soon."

Fergus use to say something like this, but her gut disagreed.

Anyway, Vixena didn't speak her mind. Duncan was the one who talking.

"Disappointed, your Majesty…?"

Cailan's smiles made him looked like an aspiring Knight more than a King. The little Cousland rather knew his answer. So she ignored the rest of conversations and let them talk, until the King gone and Duncan said.

"I have to prepare the Joining. You're free to explore this camp here as you wish. When you are ready, seek the Grey Warden name Alistair out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits. The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge. You will find me there, should you need to."

Lupe whimpered, looked at his mistress and The Grey Warden with curiousness.

"Your hound can stay with me while I attend to some business." Duncan said, maybe with mild smiles. "You need not worry. My tent is near the kennels, and I will make sure he is well fed"

Vixena didn't want to separate from her remain family member, but some time for herself could be nice and the mabari looked happy with that offer.

"Thank, and there's anything you want me to do?"

"Nothing, all I ask is that you do not leave this camp for the time being. I will see you later." The Grey Warden replied and walks away with her hound.


	4. Broken

Broken

Duncan said she has free to explore this place, but Vixena found nothing interest. After a short conversation with an old mage she let her feet leaded herself to the ruined temple or something looked like that without any thought.

The long ramp end at the grand hall, every detail of this structure looked incredible even in the crisis atmosphere. The silent and sunshine from above made this place was almost…quite peaceful. Vixena wonders what it look like in the old time.

Anyhow, she didn't only one in this place. The hot augments caught her attention, and the newest Grey Warden recruit couldn't resist herself from curiously. She walks closer and watched the scene.

"What is it now, haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" a man in robe said. He looked like a mage for Vixena.

The other was a younger man in armors, he looked unpleasant but didn't angry. He spoke with the mocking tone instead. "I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother. She requires your prescience."

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens…by the king's orders, I might add!" The mage seemed to get mad.

The man with the dirty blonde hair was smile. "Should I have asked her to write a note?"

Didn't know why, but the corners of her lips were lift by their own accord. Vixena has to hide it by turn her back from those men.

But that seemed enough to throw the Mage over the edge. "Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yessss…" He dragged his words out, sounding slightly amused. "_I_ was harassing _you_ by delivering a message."

Now she has to force herself from giggles. This man could kill her with his humors.

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. In fact, I was going to name one of my children after you." His tone changed to something annoying. "The grumpy one…"

Vixena expected some violent, but even his face turn red with anger the mage still could control himself. "Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must." He called back and snarled to a girl. "Get out of my way, fool!"

Little Cousland stepped away from his way, tried her best to conceal the mocking smiles on her face. Before the other man turn to her and said.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

"Sorry. What?" The wide amber orbs stare at him. That certainly not anything she expect to heard.

Those beautiful eyes distracted him a bit; the blonde man spoke again after a moment of awkward. "It's like a party; we can all stand in a circle and hold hands. That must give those darkspawn something to think about."

Didn't know what to say, Vixena just stared at him with the puzzle look.

Her silent must gave him something to think, so he smiled nervous. "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

She glanced down at her leather armors, to make sure she was still wearing them. "I don't think I'm look like a mage."

"Oh! We didn't know that, anything could happen today…wait; I do know who you are. You must be Duncan's new recruit from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I apologize."

"How could you recognize me?" The Cousland asked; a little paranoid. This man may look friendly but he still was a stranger.

"Duncan sent words; he spoke quite highly of you." Sound innocents but something in his eyes made her nervous.

"Then… You must be Alistair."

"Did Duncan mention me? Nothing bad, I hope." He actually sounded a bit concerned.

"Not at all…" She replied softly, and fell silent again.

The atmosphere turn to strange, a bit awkward, but Vixena didn't know what to say. She lost her talkative ability since her parent dies.

Anyway, Alistair still not was giving up. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Alistair the new Grey Warden. Though I guess you already know that, and as a junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"My name is Vixena, pleased to meet you."

"Vixena…?"

She knew where it will go; ex-noble rolled her eyes and snapped. "I'm a headstrong and virago girl, so my brother called me with this name and it stuck. You shouldn't think about the other meaning."

This must be the longest sentence she was say after her lost, and without any thinking she smacked at his chest hardly.

Strange, but the Grey Warden let her hit him. He just was laugh aloud, that made her frowned but the cheeks turn red.

"I didn't say anything." He said, slightly amused.

Suddenly, Vixena realized she overreact and now he just making fun of her. This shouldn't be good.

'Stop blushing and gather yourself, girl.'She told herself.

"You know…it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" Alistair asked, maybe tried to change the subjects.

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, tried to keeps cold. "You shouldn't think of me like the other women."

"Yes sir!" He replied with salute.

That is, Vixena's cold just broke. She couldn't help but laugh to tears. This man certainly brought her back to old self again.


	5. Wilds

Wild

"Are you sure we on the right track?" Sir Jory; the other new recruit asks the Grey Warden.

He's not the only one who doubted about that. Vixena looked at Alistair, waiting for his answer.

She knew she was changed a bit since that laugh, but not enough to separate her from the bitten silent. A lost woman save her words for herself and uses it as less as she should, especially to that ridiculous man.

Whatever will happen, Vixena thought she should keep away from Alistair, this man could be more dangerous then any darkspawn.

"I…absolutely, we on the right track." He said, but his eyes didn't. Vixena rather sure they were already lost.

"Well, why I think I saw this rock before?" Daveth; the rouge and new recruit snapped.

Their faces each other like want to fight. Only girl in this place was the only one who kept quite, but that didn't mean she will sit and let those men do as their want. The newest recruit kicked Alistair's calf and grabbed a map from the helpless Grey Warden before he knows what happen.

"We don't have all night." Vixena said calmly, and no any gentlemen were argued. Well, none of them dared, of course.

However, Korcari Wilds are not the place for tourist. They face so many wild animals and darkspawn. Those Genlocks and Hurlocks could turn someone blood to the ices, but for someone who has nothing to lose they weren't different from another thing she has to kill.

She use to hear many things about darkspawn, those imaginations gave her so many worries. But when she found out they could dies by the blades and other things, they haven't bother her any more.

Vixena ransacked one of Hurlocks to find something useful; her expression didn't change even when she felt someone looking at her.

"You said; you never face any darkspawn before." The Grey Warden asks, sound a bit curious.

"And…"

Those cold made her looked heartless and fiercely but Alistair thought he knew more than that. This woman was the one who offered to help a dying soldier, she smiles to his stupid jokes softly and those dimples...well, they deadly cute.

"It just…ah…you looked like you don't fear them."

A vial of darkspawn blood rolled in Vixena's hand; the dark red liquid looked creepy even when she putted it in her pack. "It…I just do Ferelden's favor."

That totally shut him off. Now he doubted himself; maybe those smiles were only his imagination.

"Now we have enough darkspawn's blood." The fearless leader declared, she may short for the human but the short disheveled raven hair made her looked so harsh, especially for a girl. "Time to get those treaties, I think."

All three men agree, they follow Vixena to the ruined tower. All saw a damaged Warden's chest in the other side of hall.

"Someone came before us and smashed that thing." The rogue adds. "I wonder if we can find anything inside that chest."

"It not hurt to try." The girl replied before explore the cache.

Anyhow, someone stopped her by the words.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Vixena turned to that voice and suddenly blush when another woman in…a little exhibitionist suits came to their view. In that minute of surprise, she found Alistair putted her aside as he used his figure to protect her.

It's good, because that help she hided those scarlet cheeks.

The mystery woman stood before them, fearless and…shameless. She looked full of herself when spoke. "Are you avenger, I wondered? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones was long since cleaned? Or only an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prays?"

The little leader tried to spoke but the Grey Warden stopped her.

"Don't answer to her. She looks Chasind, and that means other may be nearby."

With the mystical smile, the exotic beauty banters him quickly. "Oh! That is. You fear the barbarians will swoop down upon you."

"Yes…" Alistair replied with the odds looked. "Swoop…is…bad…"

There's a phrase; love at first sight, but they both seem to "hate at first sight." And that gave Vixena a little headache, so she desired to take control of these conversations before everything gone worse.

Anyway, the Cousland didn't the chit-chat type. She pinched Alistair's cheek and made him whimpers with the shock and hurt.

"Stop that…" Vixena snapped.

The other recruits couldn't help but titters, while the exhibitionist crossed her arms and enjoys the show.

"Stop what?" the helpless Grey Warden whispered, he really didn't know why he like that pinched.

The leader sighed and pinched him again. "You act like a child."

That forced him to shut up, long enough to let Daveth said. "She is the witch of the Wilds; she will turn us to the toads."

"Witch of the Wilds…" Sounded slightly amuse, the mystery woman glared at the rough like he was a fool. "Such idle fancies, those legends... Have you no minds of your own?"

Then she turns to Vixena. "You there…Women do not frighten like a little boys. Tell me your name and I shell tell you mine."

Seem like the ex-templar was itch to say something but didn't dare to challenge that frown woman again. So he kept his mouth shut and let the fearless leader introduced herself to the other woman.

"I'm Vixena, a pleasure to meet you." Polite but short, of course.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She greeted the shorter woman with self esteem smiles, which gave Vixena something to think. "Shell I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Something in Morrigan made her smiles; they may be able to be friends if they were in the right circumstances.

"Here no longer?" Again, Alistair broke her train of thought. "You stole them, didn't you? You're…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!"

"How very eloquent… How does one steal from dead men?" Not giving up, Morrigan snapped back.

And before the frown one could stop him, the Grey Warden disputed. "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened."

Vixena pinched a big mouth Grey Warden again, but this time she attacked his ear instead. Hard enough to make him cries.

"Shut up!" she commanded.

"Alright, you win!" Alistair accepted, didn't even dare to challenge.

Morrigan smiled wider, she already started to like this woman.

And then, both women took control of negotiation. Neither of them seems displeases.

"Then who removed them?" The shorter asks.

" 'Twas my mother, in fact."

Didn't help much, but they could get some lead at last. Better then nothing.

"Can you take us to her?"

The suspect Witch laugh a little, she seem to amusing with this negotiate. "There is a sensible request. I like you."

"I'd be careful, first it, "I like you…" but then "Zap!" frog time." Didn't afraid, Alistair adds before jumped away from those fierce fingers.

Vixena rolled her eyes, and kicked his shin.

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch." Daveth, who use to live near the Korcari Wilds bubbling, he listened too much tales, no doubt.

Jory seem disagreed. "If the pot's warmer then this forest, it'd be a nice change."

However, Morrigan didn't care what they said. She just invited playfully. "Follow me then, if it pleases you."

And when the leader followed her, the rest of group couldn't deny. They have walks though the wilds to some place none ever expect.


	6. Shield

Shield

Someone use to say; you can see the most horrible things while you awake, not sleep.

And Vixena totally agree, literally.

Her throat still hurt and bitter with tainted liquid. She never knows how she survived or why. Those horrible things blends to her blood now and just thinking of them could make her sick.

Daveth hasn't made it; he couldn't master the taint's toxic and dies in agony. While Jory has denied the Joining and has meet the other ends.

Her worst nightmare couldn't compare with her fate. After some light before dusk, everything has gone dark and darker.

It should be easy and boring mission. But she wondered that when King Cailan insisted to send two new Grey Wardens to light the beacon on top of tower of Ishal. Her gut felt bad like that knew what would happen.

And when she has learned those darkspawn overwhelming the tower, Vixena has very glad she not alone. Alistair may look like an idiot sometimes but he good with his sword and shield.

Well, at lest he's not useless.

"Are you hurt?" The ex-templar asks, after used his shield protect his smaller Grey Warden from darkspawn's arrows. His muscular frame stood a little too close, and his arm almost holds the lady.

Vixena knew he just help her, but her heart beaten too fast. She couldn't answer anything till Alistair stepped away, gave her some distant.

"I'm fine, thank."

They didn't save yet, but luckily the Genlock archer still busy with Lupe's fangs and their mage companion's magic.

In that minute, she found Alistair's shield already broke. "You should find a new shield."

He's laugh, and that wiped something off her shoulders…and heart. "With those arms darkspawn around, may be I could borrow some from them."

"No need." Vixena said, and gave him The Couslands's shield. "You can have this."

The ex-templar looked at her with those puzzled eyes, like he didn't believe it. "But this is…your family's treasury, if I corrected."

"It is, but I thought these dual swords more fitting for me. I don't use it but I can't just keep nor leave it in anyone's hands, neither."

She said with her emotionless expression, Alistair suddenly felt nervous, haven't sure what her think.

"My father…" her voice shuddered. "He's wanted to fight in this battle, but now he couldn't…I…"

The taller Grey Warden just tossed his old shield away and grabbed a new one. He maybe did or didn't know what Vixena want to say but he couldn't fail her.

"I will use it." He swore. "And I will be your shield."

Vixena blinked, speechless. Even her gut wasn't say a thing.

As him realized what he was say, Alistair avoided her eyes and changed the subject. "Our friends maybe upset if we don't join the party. I think we should move now."

"We should, indeed." The lady Grey Warden spoke, but didn't louder then whisper.


	7. Nightmare

Nightmare

The heat of fire, sound of battle and smell of death, those were around her like the living oblivion.

Nothing cleared because her eyes dims with tear of painfulness; her heart ached by invisible wounds. She didn't want to live to see any tragedy again but those always happen, over and over.

So many deaths, too much lost, surround her were only corpses of human. Vixena couldn't stand it anymore. She was crying and crying until she could feel someone's hand on her shoulder.

Unbidden, her arms scrambled in the air, tries to find her mother. She cries, writhed and shivered with hurt in horrible nightmare. Until she woke up and found her in the most forbidden place; in Alistair's arms.

"It just a beds dream…" He whispered while soothing her hair with his hand.

Before she could realize their position, Vixena just rest herself on that broad chest and enjoy his warm silently. Regardless time or place until her brain kicked in.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

Vixena blinked, her cheeks heating up and totally speechless. She couldn't muster the words to spoke anything wittily.

"It seemed…so real."

Thank the Maker; they were in camp, the resting place between the trips to Lothering. And Morrigan left alone in her little tent has far from their bedrolls. The lady Grey Warden has sure the witch will not please to see this.

Anyhow, it seemed like Alistair realized what they was doing eventually. He let her little and soft body awkwardly. His blood was rushing to his face and made it looked adorable.

Wait…

Vixena almost slapped herself, why she was thinking like that? They were surviving from the battle in Ostagar recently, and as the last two Wardens in Ferelden their have many things to do. She should concentrate in the tasks in her hands, not some…approval.

"_If you fall to despair, everything gone worse and your hope fade. Just find something you cherish and fight for its. As long as you didn't give up, you'll never lose."_

Someone told her before and always stuck in her mind, now the last Couslands have nothing left but her duties, these must be the most important things in her life…the only reason to live, perhaps.

She shook her head, tried to banished memories of his touches on her hair, her face, her skin and…Garr…STOP THAT!

Someone chuckled, lady Warden suddenly realized she was hitting her head. Well, that very…embarrassing.

Anyhow, with her high self respect and stubbornness Vixena squinted at the other Grey Warden like she wants to hit him with those amber eyes, as she tried so hard to conceal her confusion behind the anger.

Her smiles have beautiful with those dimples, but she was more then cute when her cheeks redden with the fury. Alistair couldn't stop laughing even while those small fists smacked at him hardly.

"What do you laughing at?" Vixena snapped.

He tried to repress his laugh but didn't success, until the furious woman attacked and shoved him fell to the ground.

But not before he dragged her hand, and brought that little frame to his chest.

Damn it! The lady Grey Warden swore in her mind. Her whole body tensioning above his muscular substance and the heat was flow along her veins.

"_Stop frightening!"_ Her gut shouted. _"You're overreacting, and that made him amusing. Calm down and get off him, NOW!"_

That certainly should be the most reasonable advice from her inner sense, ever. Vixena was obeying it every words, and when she stood on her feet again she remind herself to "not underrated Alistair's brazenness again."

Her cheeks still red, but with the mix reasons. The Cousland knew she was angry but his damn manly smell still lingering at the tip of her nose, that very… distracting. She found that cause some brain damage and really hard to think.

"_Calm down, girl."_ Her inner sense spoke again. _"Take a deep breath and count one to ten, don't look at him now."_

'Wow… how clever her inner sense has. Why she never realized this before?'

She heard someone sighed, but only another human beside her was Alistair and he was grinning to her from the ground.

"You know, you're easily to tease."

Vixena didn't reply, she fled to opposite side of the bonfire to grab a twig and tossed at him.

The ex-templar leaned himself backward like that hit him hardly, tried to teased her more with his laughs and actions, but the lovely warrior ignored those. She sat on the ground, hold her knees and fell to silent.

Everything was turning silent when they both kept quite, even the bonfire's temperature cooled down a bit. Alistair felt inconvenient but didn't dare to break this too peaceful moment, thus he killed time by wondered about how strange she is.

She tall than as his chest and has tangled short hair, those made her looked like a tomboy who always act heroic although her wrists so small and looked too fragile to wield any blade, those legs so gorgeously long and flawless, her breasts…

Damn it! He swore when he realized about what he was thinking, but the images of Vixena's naked body that he saw while they were healed the wounds in Flemeth's hut still trapped in his mind, and brought many dirty thoughts because of her perfection.

The heat was rushing to his face, his ears and heading south. Alistair has to bended one knee to hidden it, his end maybe not far if she knows what he was thinking about.

'Think about anything but these!' He commanded himself.

Her breasts…NO! Her blades…he have to admitted about her skills, she was quick and agile, always know where and when to hit. Even in critical times like the fight with an Ogre atop of the tower of Ishal.

That memory shamed him; just a minute after he swore to protect her, he was fail and Vixena has to push him off from monster attack. It grabbed her instead and tossed that little body in the air like some rag doll. Anyone must shock or wounded because of that, but she turn somersault and used gravity to land on the Ogre's shoulders, in the same time she pierced the dual blades in its both eyes.

Anyway, she never blames him. In fact, the lady Grey Warden never talks about that. She just gladded he has alive and well enough to work.

Vixena never concerned about herself. She always cold and quite, has business-first type, except when he teasing her far enough.

Another twig was hit him, Alistair looked at the thrower and saw his shorty Warden's trademark frowning face.

"Now is my watch, you should get some rest."

The moon was hanging in the middle of the sky. But the senior Grey Warden didn't want to sleep, at least when he still has something to talks.

"Did you want to…talk about your nightmare?"

She could feel the hesitation in his voice. "What do you mean? Did you know anything about it?"

"It real, sort of…" Every word spluttered with deep melancholic of his heart. "I should tell you before, about…Grey Warden abilities."

Looked like he was misconception about her nightmare, but Vixena didn't tell him the true. "You mean…those darkspawn and a black dragon?" she dreamed about them once of twice but those never scares her.

Didn't notice how cold she was, the ex-templar spoke his mind. "Part of being Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was."

Vixena just raised her eyebrow.

"The Archdemon, it...TALKS to the horde, and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really the Blight."

Sounds like they are bond to each other, two things are in different side of a mirror. That sounds…similar.

"So, the Archdemon is dragon?"

"No one ever knows for sure, but it looked like that."

That mean they must fight the dragon! This is certainly damn hard. Could they; the last two Wardens in Ferelden did it? How much weights burdened on their shoulders while they have to fight for their life?

"_If you're giving up, I'll not forgive you, ever."_ Some voice came from nowhere.

Strange…she felt like someone whispered it, but no one around her but Lupe, which certainly couldn't talk.

Maybe her head was crack worse then Flemeth thought.

"What wrong?" Alistair asks. "You was looked around, there anything out there?"

"Nothing…" refused softly, Vixena didn't want him think she was insane. "Go on, please."

"Well, if you insist." His said playfully before turns to serious, a little out of his character. "It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dream out. Some of the older Grey Warden says they can understand the Archdemon a bit, but I sure can't."

"_We'll see."_ Again, the mystery voice said, and looked like she was only one who heard that.

"Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing around, I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me too." Didn't know about her confusion, the senior Grey Warden kept taking.

"Thank you." It didn't important for her, but at least it good to knew.

Didn't sure why, but Alistair chuckled softly, that made Vixena looked at him with her wide eyes. "That's what I'm here for, to deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners."

"But you'll be with me, no matter what happen, right?"

Either her word or smiles can take him off guard, when they both came at once as the combo could cause him the heart attack. Alistair flushed like mad.

"I…I should get some rest, see you tomorrow then."

And he hurried to his bedroll, tried to sleep without dreaming of her.


	8. Collecting

Collecting

Life wasn't easy and Vixena knew it, that why she could handle another bad news like something she was expected.

In Lothering, the Grey Wardens heard much news. Loghain; their enemy and treacherously general trying to claim the throne, put the prices on their heads and their probably alliance; Arl Eamon has deadly ill and maybe already dies.

Well, could it be greater?

However, when think in the other perspective, the lady Grey Warden found it not totally worst. They found new allies; the Chantry's sister name Leliana and Sten the Qunari, and even both of their characters has almost…odds, Vixena still gladded to have them along.

She knew she couldn't against the ocean of darkspawn and faces the Archdemon alone.

For Morrigan and Alistair, looked like it just about time for them to strangle at each other. Their hate sounds like something by the passions or any reason which Vixena doesn't sure she will understand.

The problem is…everyone in the party have their own minds, the leader couldn't please them all in the same time, and because Alistair throwing those responsibilities to her, lady Grey Warden has to ignore something or someone…in some time.

She ignored Morrigan's sneer when a little boy ran to them and asked with the tearful eyes. "Have you seen my mother?"

This boy…looked like in the same age with Oren; her dead nephew. His sad eyes remind her of her lost family; she felt her heart sank a bit.

Vixena down on one knee, and took her handicraft to wipe his tear softly.

"What happen to you, boy?"

"Some mean men with swords came to our farm, my mother told me to run to the village and she will come after me. I keep waiting and waiting but she hasn't come."

No need to explain, the lady Grey Warden already knew the answer.

'Another tragedy happens, and she couldn't do anything to help, blast it!'

"_No one could undo anything which already happens."_ The mystery voice spoke again. _"And no one could know the future, either. The most important thing is now, so do your best, Me Panida."_

Vixena opened her mouth to say something, but all word disappears when she suddenly realized.

Someone use to call her with those word, soft voice and merciful smiles. The foreign language sounds strange but touching.

"_Don't worry; I'm always here, as long as you need me."_

Without reason, the little Warden smiles and said. "Come with me, I'll help you find your mother."

The boy smiled back, his eyes brighten although he was refuse. "Thank you kind lady, but my mother told me not goes with anyone. I'll waiting for her till she shows up."

Doesn't like she could do anything else, Vixena gave him a silver. "Buy something to eat, and if your mother not shows herself before dusk, you must come to the Chantry, alright?"

"Wow!" He cried with joy and jumped up and down, like he never seen this thing before. "A real silver, you're a lovely woman like my mother, thank you so much."

Her smile was change; Vixena blinked and concealed her blush, because that will make her looked amateur.

"If I can't find my mother, I'll go to the Chantry. I'm promise."

The little Grey Warden looked after the boy who ran to opposite of village with soften smile, but suddenly nervous when met the companion's eyes.

No doubt, the bard grinned and admired her while the witch and giant complained about the wasted gold. Vixena could handle all of those except the one whom looking at her with the most ridiculous expression.

The leader felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, and then she burred out. "What?"

Alistair didn't reply, just grinning and gazed at the frown one who was itched her hands, eagerly to punch that handsome face.

"_Here we go again?"_ the mystic voice warned.

Yes, she right. If Vixena lose her temper just because an idiot's grin, how the rest of party would think about her leadership?

Then lows her fist, the short Warden's spoke firmly. "We're finished here, let's go to next destination: Redcliffe."


	9. Remembering

Remembering

An army of tainted horde marching among the dark cavern, their torch shining in the deep chasms looked like the river of lava. Beyond them, the black dragon was Grunting and spread her toxically flame, louder and louder until the most ground shifted. Like the whole world will fall down at any minute.

How strange? Vixena's knew she should scares, shivered or anything. But she stood on the precipice, eyed those horde roaring below her with the blank face.

Maybe because she's knew it just bad dream, those couldn't touch her, yet. Or because she felt like someone always beside to protect her, even she didn't know who that mystic friend is.

"_This kind of dreams doesn't well for your health."_ That voice came from somewhere.

Vixena didn't bother to look around. She does know she couldn't find the source of voices.

"_I know is strange, but I can't show myself now, not even told you the reason."_ The voice said like could read her mind. _"It just…if you really want to see me again, you're must remember me first."_

"_But don't worry, I'm always with you. Despite my flesh not, my voice and my knowledge still can guide you to your goals."_

"I don't know who you are. How could I know you aren't the fade's demon? Should I trust you?" The lady Warden retorted.

"_You know me; we're bound together long ago."_ Sound like she was sad. Her sorrow flow around the aria, darken everything near them. _"Me panida…"_

That true, Vixena knew it. They use to closed, stay together like the…

"My dearly sister…"

The lady Warden was jerk awake, the morning sun shine upon her face. That dream still clear in her memories, all conversations, all feeling still lingering until someone handed her a mug of tea.

"Good morning." It's him; the ex-templar greeted her from the other side of a mug.

Not sure if she should angry, he maybe bothering her at the first hour of the day but just for the good deed, and that tea smell good too.

"Morning…" She replied, tried to keep her face blank, but frowning when that mug out of her reach.

Alistair grinned and sat on a log near her bedroll, he didn't give her that mug yet because he does know she could use it as her weapon against him. The virago one must angry after he told her what in his mind.

"I…we'll reach Redcliffe today, but before that I have something to tell you." he paused a second to gazed at those arced eyebrows. Be on his guard if she starts to attack. "Something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."

Vixena could cold or irritate anytime she want, now she still vigilant, ready for some action because she has know him. Alistair's shining eyes is easily to read, especially when he tried to think.

"Let's me guess, you have the secrets."

Senior Grey Warden blinked. "How did you know that?"

"So easily…" the shorter snatched a mug from his hands, prevent it from falling to the ground. "You told me about your childhood before, but not all of those, I'm sure."

"Aha…" Darn it! She could read his mind. Those wide golden ember eyes gazed at him like they could see though everything. Maybe his only hope to beat his lovely shorty rival is his stupid jokes. "I never know you were listened to me."

Vixena chocked on her tea. "What?"

His shorty not a chatty woman, especially when she was embarrassing, that shade of pink on her cheeks was evidence. Now she was speechless and let he speck in peace.

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right? That my mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in? The reason he did that was because... well, because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my... half-brother, I suppose."

"_Oh, Mother!"_ The mystic interjected. _"He's not just a bastard, but a royal bastard. Wow, how marvelous. I mean…this is unbelievable."_ And then she giggled.

Lady Warden agreed. Well, most of those except giggles part. She was serious.

"What? You don't think you might have told me this before?" Vixena almost grabbed his collar, absolutely furious.

"I don't know how to tell you." he said innocently.

That only made her angrier, but her sister's voice knocked some sense back to her.

"_I think he has a point, it not easy to say something like. 'Hello, I'm the King Maric's bastard son.' Especially for someone like him..."_

Vixena wondered if her mystic sister knew anything she didn't, but those word sounds make sense. So she calmed herself down, tried to keep cold. "It alright, but tell me, why did you wait to tell me this?"

Considered from her usual habit, Alistair's expected she would bluster and rampaged. She surprised him with her so calming voice, those cause him felt more nervous.

"I…would have told you, but…it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone." He ran his fingers through his hair, looked awkwardly.

"Everyone who knew either resented me for it or…coddled me, even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

The grumpy Warden was mentally thanked to her sister. Mystic's right; Vixena's beautiful idiot rival has many reasons to hide his birthright to her. In fact, she didn't have any idea about why he has to confessed his secret to her; a newest Grey Warden who met him just a week ago.

Come to think of this, she told him a little about herself, just about some fact of her life, never more than that. Should she expect him to do anything different? No.

"I understand." Vixena replied.

Alistair sighed in relief, he's lucky to have a witty and reasonable woman as his companion. His follow Grey Warden is the hard-to-find women type. "Good. I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it, anyhow."

"Believe me. You'll never get it even you ask, especially from me." She said firmly and crossed her arms.

Special treatment from the cutest grumpy should be interesting. How it feel if she talk or smiles at him sweetly? What if she acts ladylike? Those made him regretted a bit, he has to admit.

"At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

But she still has a question. "Why tell me, then? Why do I need to know?"

"Because it will probably come up, I didn't want to walk into Redcliffe without you knowing the truth that would be just, awkward."

Why her heart sank a bit?

She could hear her mystic sister giggling. _"Oh my little fangs… Are you expected anything sweeter?"_

'No!'

"_Ah…as you wish, my dear."_

Lady mystic always too smart, Vixena wondered what would changed if they in alternate position.

Anyway, the king's bastard son broke their mentally conversation. "I have no illusions about my status, however. It's always been made very clear that I'm a commoner and now a Grey Warden and in no way in line for the throne."

'He doesn't want to be king?'

"_Interesting…"_ Mystic woman murmured.

"If there's an heir to be found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not a royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle…and more importantly, very popular with the people. Though…if he's really as sick as we're heard…no, I don't want to think about that. I really don't."

"_I don't think he has enough brain to think, either."_ Now Mystic sounds naughty, she could be friend with Morrigan if she has her own body.

'That rude, Alistair doesn't that stupid!'Vixena mentally retorted_._

Her sister just was giggling.

"So there you have it. Now can we move on, and I just pretend you still think I'm some…nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"And what does that make me?" Another Ostagar's survivor retorted.

He looking through her eyes and little one felt her lips gone dried.

"The reason I think we have a chance of setting thing right." He replied, and then walks away.

That why he didn't seen how scarlet on her cheeks.


	10. Pieces

Pieces

When they're approach Redcliffe village, the first news they received was the bad news. Redcliffe was attacked by something horrible. How surprising?

Bann Teagan; Arl Eamon's brother are the one in charged, he's nobleman who has many attitudes to impressed any women, except Vixena. Only thing she worries was the walking dead those they have to fight.

They could be the most dangerous foes, the first thing that scared her. They already dead, how could she kill the dead one?

"_Don't be ridiculous."_ The Mystic sister chided. _"They're already dead! What the matter? I want to see if they could walk again after you rib their limbs apart. The dead one should do like the dead, if they intruded to the living world and hurt people, we should kick them back to where they belong."_

'But they maybe have no feeling, not fear hurt, not fear to die.'

"_Yeah__, they might, because they're empties. They're move by someone's control, probably the demon, which means they're easily to read. They would have the same plans of attacking, if you know that, you shall know tactics to defeat them."_

"_Don't worry; I have many tricks in my sleeves. If you want to help them I'll give you some advises to end this smoothly."_

As Mystic insisted, Vixena didn't thought she could resist. But from the back of her mind, she knew is because Alistair want to help them and she couldn't turn him down.

As always, Mystic giggled. And the little sister felt like her big sis knew everything.

"We will offer what assistance we can." The lady Grey Warden said.

"Thank you, my lady." Bann Teagan places his hand on Vixena, smiling. "This... means more to me than you can guess."

She raised her eyebrows, eyed at their hands coldly.

"Oh, I bag your pardon, my lady. Where are my manners? You must have been on the road for some time. Would you like to freshen up?"

"No, thank." The refusing is clear. "I have works to attend, see you later."

But before the party could leave, Bann Teagan asked the short leader last question. "I knew what happen to your family and sorry for that. But could I ask about your sister, some say she left Highever long ago, maybe she still live in somewhere."

"You're knew her?"

Like he back to the teenager, charming nobleman ran his fingers through his hair and blushing. "Yes, she's the most gorgeous and attractive woman I ever met. Oh, you're beautiful one too; almost look like her except…younger."

She knew he's lying. 'How could a harsh girl compare with a gorgeous lady?'

"_Are you flattering me, my little fangs? You knew you charming too; you just didn't know how to use this."_ Mystic retorted.

'Whatever, I didn't want to do that, anyway.'

"_Really…?"_

Vixena bit her lower lip, tried to conceal her feeling. "She…I hasn't see her face for a long time, but she were find. Thank for asking."

The big sister knows best, she didn't say anything.


	11. Wounded

Wounded

Almost like the miracle, Vixena's companions and all village folks could survive the night, no one dies in battle as Mystic promised. Her plans were good although the undead has a surprising plan; to attack the village from the river.

However, some of them wounded. Mystic's health poultices and bandages could be useful. And because she didn't get any scratch, Vixena attend to check her companions, everyone even Morrigan.

"_Not everyone."_ The big sister retorted playfully.

Little sister bit her lip. 'Why Mystic always knew everything?'

"_If you live as long as me…"_

Anyway, Vixena can't just ignore him. Alistair helped the priestess carried the wounded soldiers to the Chantry, but she knew he hasn't well as he pretend.

After the ex-templar drops the last soldier, his shorty grabbed his arm and dragged him out. "Come, you need patching up too."

"But I'm fine…" he tried to protest.

Vixena stopped, just to smack at his chest, cause him to whining like a dog. "See? You're hurt. Don't try to hide it from me."

"How could you know that?" truth be told, he thought no one observed him. None cared about him except Duncan, and now he gone. The taller Grey Warden didn't expect anyone's mercy, especially from the cold-blood Warden.

"You didn't walk normally." she explained. "And when you arc you back, you flinched a bit. You're attacked by those zombie archers, I suppose."

Didn't sure why, but Alistair grinning like an idiot. "You observed me? In between the battle…"

The coldly girl rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let me heal you."

"As you wish..." But he doesn't stop grinning, this it the first time she show him carefulness and he like it. In fact, he thinks Vixena is the good girl, always care and understand. She just hides it under her coldness, grumpy and moody.

That why she is his cutest grumpy one.

The priestess gave them a small room, narrow but private enough. Vixena help her follower undone his full plate without any thinking until his upper part totally bare.

"_He has many wounds, small but deep, it's from the arrows, no doubt. And those bruises, looked like he overdo himself."_ Mystic gave some opinion. _"He need healing magic, luckily I have some."_

At this point, the lady Warden didn't surprised anymore. Her big sister has so many abilities, as many as her secrets.

Anyway, they have to keep it secret. Vixena pretend to used health potent and dressed her friend wounds.

Alistair flinched when she touches him, and his ears redden when she stepped closer to bandage his chest, her breaths smear on his neck. They're too close; he could smell her warm skin, her scent like the wild flower; coldly but tempting.

"_My, My…"_ The Mystic sister interjected. _"I knew he is a good boy, but if he doesn't stop looking at you like that, he might be a good dead man soon, I swear."_

That opinion broke her concentration; Vixena suddenly realized how close they're. Her cheeks burning like it was on fire but for responsibilities she kept doing her job until it done.

"Alright, I think it'll be fine. Now rest, we'll go to Redcliffe's Castle tomorrow."

Tried to conceal her agitation and ignored his tremulousness, the lady Grey Warden kept her eyes out of his sculpture body but fail. The golden light from the lamp bathed his bronze skin and made him looked more gorgeous, she gasped, losing her mind.

"_Heeeeeeeeeey…"_ big sister shouted. _"Get out of here, NOW!"_

Absolutely right, Vixena stormed out the room like she was chased by the Archdemon itself.

However, she heard Alistair's laugh. And her cheeks completely turn deep scarlet.


	12. Decision

Decision

The plan is; Bann Teagan and Vixena's party would enter the castle by the secret entrance. But it changed when Arlessa Isolde, Arl Eamon's wife show up and beg Teagan to goes with her without any clear reason. So the companions have to try another option.

A trapdoor inside the windmill doesn't hard to find but need the Bann's signet ring to open the lock. However, because some squeal of rust and swollen wood, they has to use some violent to open it.

Alistair's goes first, he land on the pit ground while Leliana and Vixena holding the rear, bow in hand. Morrigan after him and the bard follows them.

The last was the short leader, she want to jump to the ground without the taller Grey Warden's help but her legs tripped over something which cause her stumbled to the hole and dropped to Alistair's waiting arms.

"_Oh my!"_ two sisters swore in unison.

Couldn't help but blushed, Vixena automatic struggled from his carried and fell to the ground. Her bottom bumped by the bricks floor, cause her to whining and stroke it like a child.

Morrigan and Leliana giggling, while the ex-templar looking at her with the hard-to-read expression. The little Warden felt her stomach flipped, so she has to adjust her helmet to hidden the scarlet shade on her cheeks.

"Let's go." She declared, tried to ignore his smirk.

Not long from the entrance, they met some walking dead. Those things didn't hard to kill, but a man in the dungeon's cell surprised them.

His name's Jowan and he confessed everything so easily after some persuaded.

"I was hired to tutor lady Isolde's son; Connor. But they found that I was poisoning the Arl and I was thrown in here."

"You…" Alistair steps forward, angrily and eagerly to kill the mage. But Vixena place her palm on his chest and press him back.

Seem like Jowan knew his fate, he speaking quickly. "I was ordered to by Teyrn Loghain. He told me Eamon was a traitor. He said he'd sort things with the Circle for me. Because... well, because I'm a blood mage."

"How wonderful…" Morrigan snapped.

"But he's abandoned me. He left everything to my responsible!" Jowan wails.

Something missing…

"But why did Isolde need a mage to tutor Connor?" the lady Grey Warden asked.

The blood mage looked heritage, but he could felt something powerful from a woman before him, something none could resist. "Connor was starting to show...signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle would take him, so she hired me to teach him in secret."

"_There, that's it."_ Mystic said. _"I don't happy about this, but I think this 'Connor' is the source of all things. He might contact with the fade's demon and has been possessed. The powerful one who could control the dead, I think."_

'That mean…he's an abomination.'

"_Absolutely..."_ The voice was so cold, Vixena almost feared it.

"What about the undead?" Leliana asked. "They can't come from nowhere, right? How could all this happen?"

"Connor has something to do with that, I suppose." The leader replied.

"Yes, probably..." Jowan cried, grabbed the bars tighten. "I don't respond for all these killing and walking corpses."

"_We'll see, but before that we have to decide this mage's fate."_ Mystic warned.

Vixena agreed. "What should I do with you?" she asked Jowan.

"He's a blood mage. We can't trust him." Alistair said insistently.

"Is this Alistair talking, or the templar?" the witch sneered.

"Everyone deserves the second change." The bard interjected. "He could redeem himself, and revert what he done."

Certainly, it hard to decide this, Lady Grey Warden asked for some opinion from her sister.

"_This world doesn't have only black and white colors, he's a blood mage but I think he said the truth, at least that what his eyes said."_

Vixena looked through his eyes and saw that too.

"_I taught you about how to judge people, don't forget to use that."_

"Alright, I'll let you out, but you must come with me and don't try anything."

But Jowan not a hero, he didn't agree with her decision. "I don't think I should follow your dangerous path, I can't fight."

"Don't be ridiculous." Vixena crossed her arms, started to moody. "You're a blood mage, remember? Should I help you if you don't help me back?"

"There must be something I could do, like help some survivor or anything." said blood mage stubbornly.

He's a coward, a loser who not even tries to fight. This man's nothing but waste her time.

Vixena sighed and picklock his cell's door. "Get out of my sight." She commanded.

"Thank you." the mage said and started to run.

Obviously enough, the ex-templar didn't please, but he stops complaining when the witch sneered at him.

"We got some clue but there're many works to be done. Let's move." The leader declared. Ignore Alistair's disapprove.

* * *

After rescued a maid, the party go through the basement to the courtyard. There's many undead waiting for them. One of those was a Revenant; one of the most powerful demon.

"Morrigan, paralyze it!" Vixena commanded.

But before her mage friend could do anything, the Revenant used spell to pull a lady Warden to it. She frozen under the spell and lost all hope.

Its sword almost touches her neck but something suddenly happen, her legs could move. The demon stepped back but too late, Vixena kicked its chin with incredible force. At the same time, a hidden blade hurled from her boot's heel, thrust through demon's skull from chin to forehead.

Not sure what happen, but it could be her big sister's help. Vixena took a change to fight back the walking dead. She too busy to notice about Mystic's silent.

After a moment, Leliana open the castle's gate to let Ser Perth and the group of knights through the courtyard to help, and then the short Warden has time to breath again.

'Big sis, how are you?' She mentally called, but have no any respond. And she couldn't felt Mystic present.

What if something happen to her because those help? Vixena almost cried with fear of losing the family's member. Her big sister may too mystery but always help without ask for anything in return. How could she survive without Mystic's help?

Felt like her entire bone melt, Vixena almost fell to the ground if not because Alistair help her back to her feet.

"Are you all right?" He asked sounds concerning.

"I'm fine." The shorter pretended and tried to walk.

The taller swore something and lift her from the ground, carried her like a bride to the witch who has healing magic.

"Put me down, idiot." Unbidden, she shouted to him without any thinking, and suddenly regrets it.

"Idiot?" the ex-templar sounds hurt, his eyes cover with painful. "I am _your_ Idiot?"

Vixena didn't hate him and didn't want him to think like that but her lips belie the mind. "Yeah, you're _my_ idiot."

"Oh…that hurt." But he was smirking. "You're _my_ shorty, too."

A girl blinked, suddenly realized what she just said. Alistair might misinterpret. "I…I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry, my lady." He said in the sing-sang voice. "I know what you mean, _completely_."

"What?" the little one tried to protest but the ex-templar putted her down near Morrigan before left to Ser Perth to consider their next plan.

The witch eyed the leader with the puzzled look, open her mouth like was try to say something but changed her mind.

"Let me see your legs." Morrigan said.

"No need, I'm fine. It's just…frightens." That true, she shivered with fear in her sister's fate.

"But your boots were interesting." Leliana interjected. "I see the blade came out of it, some kind of mechanical, I suppose."

That bring back a memory, this light armor is a gift from her big sister long ago. She design and created it by herself and named its 'Venom'.

"_The strong one doesn't brag about her abilities but always keep it to herself. And use it only when she has to."_ Mystic told her. _"Like my Venom, I hide some trick under her skin. She may not so elegant but she bites harder then any boy's shining armor."_

Oh Maker…please brings her back. Vixena preyed with all of her heart.

* * *

When they enter the hall, all were surprised by the Bann. He's dancing and turn somersault like the clown, absolutely strange for a nobleman like him.

Arl's brother might hypnotized or something.

In front of the fireplace was the boy who clapped his hands and cheered at the show, Arlessa and a group of guards were beside him. All alive but something didn't feel right.

"This boy…he has been possessed." Morrigan warned. "The powerful one, he might be dangerous. Be careful."

Just like Mystic estimated.

Suddenly, when the party came close, Bann Teagan stopped and sat on the ground near the boy like a dog, smiling.

"What it's, mother?" a boy shouted, his voice sounds strange. "I can't see clearly."

"This is…a woman, like me, Connor." Arlessa Isolde almost cries.

She knew it all along, but didn't tell the truth to anyone. How stupid?

"Lie! It is nothing like you!" Connor shouted louder, his eyes turn to something creepy. "This one is beautiful, almost half younger then you. I'm surprised you'd not demand her executed in your jealously."

"So you're Connor." Vixena asked. This boy in the same age as Oren but he's an abomination. That mean she has to kill him.

"It's me, but why are you here? Tell me now!" the boy demanded.

"I come to stop you." Her voice shattered.

He may know her hesitation, Connor's laugh with the strange sound. "You are the one who spoiled my fun, who killed the soldiers I sent to reclaim MY village. You will pay!"

"Please, don't hurt anyone. I beg you, Connor!" shrieked Isolde.

Suddenly, the boy stopped. He holds his head like it was pain, after a minute of silent he could say again.

"I…what happens, mother."

Arlessa cried and hold her son. "Oh, Connor you're back."

This shouldn't be that easily. Vixena stepped back a little in the same time as a boy turn.

"YOU… SPOILED MY FUN!" shouted the boy, he shoved lady Isolde away.

Fell to the ground, the foolish woman gasped and cried her son's name. But Connor stormed out through the back door.

The Bann and guards didn't passives any longer; they started to attack The Grey warden's party. And then she has to defense herself.

Memories passed through her like the warming rain, she could remember some 'tricks' which taught by the beautiful sister.

"_None could attack without their limbs, crippled or knock them out, my dear."_

Vixena rammed the Bann's chin with her blade's pommel, that gave him some rest quicker then any sleeping pill. And for the other solders those unlucky enough to stand in her way, she crippled their tendon, cause them fell to the ground like the rag dolls.

Just a little while, the companions stood before the wounded or death soldiers. None enjoy this but has no choice.

"Teagan…!" Arlessa ran from her shelter. "Teagan, are you alright. I'll not forgive myself if anything happen to you."

The lady Grey Warden raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They need some help from Morrigan to wake him up. Vixena's attack had deadly for any mortal.

"My mind is my own again." It's the first thing Bann Teagan could say.

"What should we do now?" Alistair asked.

Vixena already kills all the undead in Castle, rescued a girl and released a blood mage. But this'd hardest part; the Arl's son became an abomination. To solved the problem, he must been stop but she couldn't kill the child.

"I know all of this is my fault, but Connor, he's just a boy, he can be saved." Arlessa Isolde was cries. Beg the lady Grey Warden to spare the boy's life.

The last Cousland gnashed her teeth. At first; she totally hated this woman because everything she was done to Alistair. Now Vixena have more reasons, this bitch deserve punishment for her selfishness, she hired a blood mage to taught her son in secret, which lead to the bigger problem, risked her brother-in-law's life for save her son. All she done was utterly foolish.

Although Jowan offered another option to destroy the demon in that kid, it still not helps but leads to another decision. Sacrificed someone or go to the Circle of Magi for help, which risk the more demons' attacks.

But how could she sacrificed this woman, Isolde might be a bitch but she is a living one. Vixena couldn't kill her even for Connor's sake.

It might be easier if Mystic still with her, the decision too weighty for a lost girl. Her fingers tighten around dual blade's grip, lost in her mind until the word came from the part.

"_I never give up that easily, as long as I still have change, Me Panida. You have to fight, and then I could help you."_

'Yes, she has to try. There's a change and she will take it.'

"I will go to the Circle and ask for help. Could you look after the castle and Connor, Bann Teagan?"

"The Circle's tower is not far, around one day." Arl's brother retorted. His head still wounded, however he consciously enough. "But between that anything could happens, maybe Connor doesn't passive that long."

"Maybe, but I'll take the change." Vixena bitten her lip, and mentally preyed to the Maker. She hope she do the right thing.

"I'm glad you should this option." Alistair said, and stepped forward to touch her arm. His warm was spread across little Warden's skin like the ridiculous fever. "I'll go with you."

Those soft voice cause her breathless, the leader could feel her weakness when the big sister didn't present.

"Alright, then I, Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan will go to the tower. Rest of my companions will stay here, to keep an eye on Connor and Jowan."

"I will." Teagan replied. "Jowan has responsible in this problem too, so he must stay here with us."

"Good, keep save until we're back." The lady Grey Warden said goodbye, despite her heart screaming like the wraith.


	13. Fade

Fade

"She couldn't make it…" Some voice lingering in the wind. "Let her go in peace, Eleanor."

"No!" Another voice retorted. "She is my daughter; I will not abandon her, never."

"But she's too weak."

"That all my fail, she's slink because I was ill. I should die, not her!" A warm tear touched her skin, this woman cried over her. "YOU…you must could help her, please do something!"

She felt like someone carried her up, and hand her to another one.

"Please, help her and I'll give you everything."

The darkness fade, she almost saw the one before her. But that face blurred, only voice was similar.

"I will take care of her." and Mystic hold her to the wonderful feeling. "Rest, you save now…"

She could feel the warming, the peace and safety. In Mystic's arms she was saving, she could sleep forever…

"_Tsk…tsk…tsk…I'm not that ugly, am I?"_

What the…

The dizzy Mystic screamed, while something sharp was cut through her like the watermelon.

Vixena fell to the ground, suddenly awake.

"_The Sloth demon read the victim's mind and used their wish to lure them in the Fade, and your wish is to see me again. I'm grateful."_

Lady Warden opens her eyes, and then she was surprised to see a gorgeous woman in the black high-cut dress. That face and frame almost looked like her, but that one has brighter eyes, longer hair and bigger bosoms.

"You…you are." That name…it might be… "Vera…"

"_Oh…you remember."_ Her twin smiled widely. _"Sorry for left you too long, Me Panida."_

Vixena flitted to that chest, cried like a lost cat found its mom.

"How could you? You leave me…" she grabbed her big sister cloak, doesn't want to let go.

"_Well, I can't say I leave you. My human form stay with you no longer, but I left some part of me in your memories. When you forgot me, I completely had gone. And I couldn't back until you remember me."_

"But…how could I forget you? No one in Hightever spoke of you. Why?"

"_That is…something I can't tell you."_ Still smiles but her eyes darken, Vera still kept her mystery. _"And as always, we don't have time. We must find the way to get out of here before it too late."_

"Too late…What does it mean?"

"_First, you came to the Circle of Magi's tower for asked some help and to gather your ally but there's a trouble, the mages were turn to the abominations so you volunteer to help."_

Mystic sister raised her fingers to count.

"_Second, you met Wynne; an old mage you see once at Ostagar. She accompanies you to atop of the tower until…"_

"Until…" The little sis follows her lead.

Big sis sighed. _"I can't stick with you forever; you should try to grow up and help yourself. Now try to remember what's happen."_

Vixena do as her said, and slowly realized their situation actually.

"I…I met Sloth demon, it do something to me and I has…sleep.

"_Yah, that is. Now you and you companions trapped in the Fade, as long as you're here, the demon will suck your life force till you die. Kindness death but I not prefer it."_

The Grey Warden was turn around, now she could she the place clearly and found only the strange and creepy landscape, none seem real. How could she was fooled?

"_You're almost exhausted because the travel and you miss me so much. Those could take any one off their guards."_ Vera soothed her.

"It's because I couldn't sense you since that fight in the Redcliffe's castle. I thought you're gone."

"_Sorry about that, Me Panida. But I used too much power to control your flesh, which damaged me a lot. I need some time to gather my strengths, now I'm back and better then ever."_ Older woman explained, smiled slyly.

"_You know, that Sloth is a damn unlucky fool. The Fade is my family's territory; in this dimension I could do anything."_

Vixena gasped. "You say…please don't tell me you're a fade's demon."

"_Absolutely not…"_ She refused with so openly laugh, Vera seems so confidently, and that's source of her marvelous charm. _"We're WORSE then those."_

"That…not make me feel any better."

The big sis laughed louder at the younger expression, a girl eyed her confusing.

"_Whatever, we have so many works to do. I may kill the Sloth and awake you, but I don't want to spoil your fun, another thing is we have to help your friends, first."_ With a grin on her mouth, mystic one plan thing playfully. _"But…that leads to another problem."_

"You don't want anyone know about you, I suppose." Vixena didn't sure why she knew it, everything about Vera always mystery.

"_Yes, my girl, especially Wynne. That grandma might think I am an abomination or something, she has the spirit as her guardian and it hates me."_

"Spirit…" Grey Warden burred, those words made her dizzy. "I think the spirit were…the good things. Why they hate you"

"_I need a whole week to explain that, we don't have enough time."_

"Why I feel like you're evading my question?" Little one retorted childishly.

Vera's smile changed, it seem like she was snarling. Another one could saw four long fangs in her mouth. _"Listen, I'll not waste any time if I were you. We aren't shopping in Denerim, every second you stay in here you slowly dying."_

She always right, aren't she?

"Alright, I understand. What's your plan?"

"_Your templar and that pretty bard aren't able to know my present if I don't want to, but I have to hide from the mage. Anyway, she couldn't hear my voices. I'll guide you in that way."_

"Alistair isn't _MY_ templar." Vixena protested quickly even her cheeks redden.

Big sis sneered, she knew her little girl too well to argue. _"If you say so…now it's time for the show."_

She clapped her hands, and everything around them swirling to the huge whirlwind. The strange wind took the Grey Warden from the ground, which driven her scary.

But before she could say anything, the grey whirlwind had gone. She suddenly found herself in another place, not much different from her fade but her companions didn't Vera.

There's a man stood in the center of the small clearing, around him were several child whom sang and danced in strange rhythms. Vixena felt something not right.

However, she knew that man. Alistair smiles and laugh so openly, seem calmly and younger than usually. In fact, she has to bite her lip every time he laughs because those always overwhelm her, brighten her heart with ridiculous joy. And now she couldn't help but smiling.

Before she knows what happen, she crushed to his breastplate, her arms around his neck.

"Thank the Maker, you're saved." Little one whispered in relief.

Alistair stunned for a while, but actually holds her back. He lifted the frail frame up a bit, their forehead touching each other and he grinned wider at her soft smile. "I was just thinking about you. Isn't that a marvelous coincidently?"

His voice, his eyes and his smile shattered her thought. Vixena couldn't help herself but blushed.

They still like that till another woman show up. Beautiful blond woman with a wide smile grabbed the ex-templar arm possessively. "I see you have a guest."

She is a demon, little Grey Warden knew it. But if Vera said the truths about the Fade, it means Alistair cherish this woman than being a Grey Warden, and more than HER.

"Who is this woman, Alistair?" Losing herself, Vixena pulled off and hit him with her trademark frowning, hands on her hip.

The big sis giggling from somewhere but the little one didn't care, she totally furious.

But he just grinned. "This is my sister, her name is Goldanna."

"Your…you have a sister?" damn her temper, now that was really embarrassing.

"Yeees…and this is Vixena, _MY_ shorty follow Grey Warden." Alistair told his demon sister.

Embarrassment turn to angry, little lady has no mood to play along. "Stop lying. Show your true self, demon."

"What are you talking about? I know you're jealous, but this is outrage." The tall Warden restrained her, those hands grasped her frail arms tighten.

"I'm NOT jealous." Disputed Vixena, she totally pissed. "She is a demon, and we're in the Fade, everything here were a dream."

"But…I don't understand. Could you see my sister, my nephews? Everything look…so real… Could it be a dream?"

"_Could he is an idiot?"_ Vera whispered. _"We don't have so much time. Let's wake him up, shell we?"_

'Absolutely', little sis mentally replied. "Think about this, Alistair. How could you get here? What we're doing before this? Think carefully."

"All right, if it make you happy. We…that strange, I remember we're in the tower, the Circle…it was under attack…there were demons …" he slowly realized.

"Yes, it brought us to the Fade, lured and trapped us with our wish. We need to get out of here."

"It…you're right. We need to…"

But the demon didn't want to let them go, the fake Goldanna grunted with the horrible sound that no any woman be able to. "No, he are our! I prefer see him dies than free."

"Sorry, but the party is over." Vixena draw her blades, almost eagerly than usually.

Suddenly, Alistair's false family turn to demons and undead. But none could compare with furious lady Grey Warden. She wielded her blades like the dance; agile, beautiful but deadly.

The Vermin suit her well, protects but not reduce her speed or fatigued. Vixena is the born warrior, or someone build her very well.

At last, Alistair found himself surround with the death demon. The clearing turns to the grey space and became the whirlwind.

The sisters heard he yelled something before disappeared, but none of them care.

"_Next station, then..."_ Vera smirked.

* * *

They didn't have so many problems with Leliana and Wynne. After all, their last business was the Sloth.

Before face the demon, big sis holds little one's arm. _"I have to warn you, that Sloth may tougher than I thought."_

"But you said, 'I could do anything in the Fade'. Aren't you lying to me?"

"_No, I never lie to you. All I mean is 'it may tougher than you.' that why I have to give you some help."_

"It might easier if you just kill it and wake us up." Vixena retorted childishly.

Vera sighed. _"This is one of all reasons why I have to leave you. I need you to grow up, strong and dignified. The big sister's duty is supporter, not commander, owner or boss. I'll do anything but your job."_

Some time, she hated it when her big sis right. The little Cousland have to grow up, to live on her own. None could be a child forever.

"Alright, are you having any advice?"

The bright gold eyes soften a bit, despite her smile show some sight of pain. _"Just one…The logics are the good thing, but some time you have to use your gut. Believe in yourself and I'll support you, no matter what happen."_

Her big sis could be only an imagination, even the demon in disguise, but she didn't care. Vera believes in her and how could she fail anyone who believes that?

"I'll keep it in mind, sister."

"_Good."_ Taller one said. _"Now…let's the show begin."_


	14. Closer

Closer

This Sloth could be the toughest enemy she ever met, is could changed its form to Golem, Ogre and Demon. Each of them were hard to kill, their battle seem wasn't end.

"_Almost there, just one…"_ Vera whispered. _"Don't give up."_

Vixena's almost exhausted even her big sis always supports her body when the Sloth struck her to the ground. She doesn't want to give up but her physique disagreed. "I…I think I'll…"

Wynne used her healing magic, but that wasn't enough. The lady Grey Warden was too weak to stand up.

"_Damn!"_ big sis swore. _"I hate it, but I have to give it to you."_

Before she could ask, she felt like something flowed along her veins, every muscle tougher, all fatigue gone. It seem like she got some overdose.

"_Now you have some of my abilities, we're closer but that not a good thing."_

'Why?'

Vixena heard only silent and then she forgot that question when Sloth rammed its claws to her. And so her entire concentration back to the battle again.

As long as Vera on her side, lady Warden know she will be fine. But other companions were on the other hand, Alistair almost exhausted although he tried to pretend, same as Leliana and Wynne. Their live force slowly fade then she have to end this battle quickly.

'What her big sis said? Believe in her gut, right?'

She lunged to the Sloth but it evaded and grabbed her both blades, and then Vixena released it before jump on the demon knee. Another hidden blade sprang up from beneath her arm guard, the sharp metal reflected with the grey light in a second before the reckless warrior thrust it into the demon eye.

The blades were enchanted, which more powerful when they in the Fade; where its creator belong.

Sloth demon screamed one last time, a second before its head busted into the million pieces. Suddenly, everyone could feel the ground quaked beneath their feet, the air thicken, the grey atmosphere faded away to the white space.

When Vixena open her eyes again, the first thing she saw is the disgusting flesh that covers around the tower's wall. Her companions slowly waking up and back to their feet. They back to the real world again.

"_Good job, Me Panida."_ Vera whispered.

* * *

The Sloth didn't the last thing she has to slay today. There's another battle waiting for Vixena on the top of the tower. Uldred; a mage who turns to something worse than the abominations used his blood magic to tearing the other mage apart, torture and changed them to another demon.

It must be the tough fight, but with the strength and speed from Vera, The lady Grey Warden found herself more skillful in fighting. She hit harder, move faster and almost doesn't tires. The most important is her skin; it thicker, hard to cut even with the demon's claws, and when she got any wound, it will disappear in a few second.

Now she could realize why the big sis didn't want to give her these abilities. Vera isn't a human, closer to her it mean further from the humanness.

She may regret it later, but being the Grey Warden it mean she never able to live as normal people, what will different if she received another abilities from another wonderful or evil thing?

Anyhow, although she didn't tell anyone, her companions still could sense the different, especially the old mage and the ex-templar who watching her with the concern in their eyes.

At last, Uldred in demon form dies with her blade. But before that, she thought she heard him… real him beg.

"Kill me. Release me from my misery, please."

So, she cut its neck.


	15. Share

Share

After slain the entire abominations in the tower and deal with the templar commander, Vixena just collapsed like her entire force fade away. Last thing she could remember was someone carried her in the strong arms, and a soft kiss on her forehead.

There, that all she knew before woke up again on the road, surround by the chaos.

"What happen?" she murmured, but after a moment of assess she thought it might be the big sis doing. Depend on her behavior, Vera might desperately rage.

"_Well, I'm already irritable because I so worried about you, and then those assassins intruded into our way, tried to kill you and other thing, so I lose my temper."_ Big sis elucidated.

Looked at those corpses and other messy, Vixena desperately glad to have Vera as her ally not enemy. Every assassin dies in one attack, some lost their head; some of the archers have a flying dagger in their heart or an arrow in their neck. It's the fast and painless death.

"_What can I say? I don't enjoy in slaughtering anymore, and then I just make it quick."_

She couldn't see, but she knew her mystic sis smiling, a little creepy.

'But…How could she do that?'

"_I…ah…I borrowed your flesh for awhile. When I share some of my abilities with you, that mean you share your body with me…sounds creepy, I knew."_

To be honest, Vixena didn't know if she should afraid of that truth or not. She knew her big sis well although she couldn't remember all of their history.

'You're smarter than me. I believe you could use our 'abilities' in the good reason.'

"_Thank you for understanding, my dear. But look like we have to consider this later."_

The big sis always right, one of her companions yelled from the other side of road, interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, over here!" that must be Leliana. Seem like she found something.

"What is it?" the leader asked while walks to the bard.

Suddenly, she stopped because the old mage and ex-templar stepped forward to gazed at her like they want to skin her alive, to find something underneath.

"What? Why you two look at me like that?" Vixena shouted, her face redden that show some sight of suspicion. She may be a Teyrn's daughter but didn't have nobleman's politic abilities.

"Are you all right?" Wynne asked, somehow that didn't sounds like concerning.

"An hour ago, you just collapsed like a dead man. But now, you seem…normal." Alistair added.

'How could they getting along so well? And cooperated each other to interrogated her, damn it!'

"Ah…I just too tiers…I'm fine now, don't worry." Vixenna refused, sweating.

They frown and stepped closer, little Grey Warden stepped back and almost stumbles if Morrigan didn't interject.

"Leliana found something, maybe we should heed her."

Two friends stop their interrogation and head to the bard who wave her hands to get some attention. Leave a little Warden for awhile.

"Thank you, Morrigan." Vixena smile to her savior. "I really have no idea, why they looked at me like that?"

"_Sorry to interrupt, but she knew about me, my dear."_ Vera interjected.

The lady Grey Warden blinked.

"Sort of…I know she's powerful one, not more." The witch said like she could hear what black lady said. "Maybe it'll better if I don't know the rest."

"_We'll talk later, now we have something to discuss, I suppose."_ The mystic one cut all conversation off. And none could resist her command.

Leliana didn't find something, but she's find someone. From all messy and death, there's an elf who didn't meet his end, yet.

"He's still alive." The bard said. "Should we wake him up?"

Consider from what just happen, if he's lucky enough to survive Vera's massacres maybe he deserve to live.

"Could you heal him, Wynne?" the little leader asked the old mage, but when she receives some unpleasant feeling from a man behind her, a lady added quickly. "For interrogation, of course..."

"I'll do what I could." Grandma replied. She didn't like the idea of 'kill anything in their way' either.

After awhile, an elf moans and awake. He may don't strong enough to stand or just enjoy the view from below, so he still lays on the ground, looked up to see the companions.

"Um…I rather thought I would wake up death. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

Always business type, Vixena didn't want to waste her time. "Just tell me, who sent you?"

"Oh…businesses first, aren't you? I like the woman who knows what she wants."

The sisters short of their temper, the Couslands's sword point to an elf's eyes roughly. "Answer me, or follow your friends."

"How could I resist, when it came from those lips." Still eloquently, but suddenly changed when a blade closer. "A large, taciturn man in the capital… I think his name was Loghain."

"_How surprise? I really mean it…Loghain isn't…maybe he hasn't the same man I know anymore…"_ Vera wondered.

The little sis wants to ask more, but she knew her sis will say it whenever she see fit, so Vixena turn to an assassin.

"My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends, I'm one of the Crow." he said, and Leilana gasped.

"What is the Crow?" the leader asked.

"I could tell you that. The Crow is a group of elite assassins from Antiva; always work for the high prize. They're very powerful and renowned for always getting the job done…" The bard replied.

"I don't care if you are the Crow or any animal. You're in my hand now, should I let you live?" sounds like teasing, but too cold to believe.

"I knew I lost to you blades, my lady. But before you kill me, I have a proposal for you." Zevran said quickly.

"Make it short, my temper has the limit."

"I think you are royally dangerous, and utterly gorgeous. There are worse things than being captured by a deadly sex goddess, you know." he said.

"_Just tell me, and I'll send him after his friends."_ Vera said, annoying.

Luckily for him, Vixena don't like that idea. "What do you propose? Say it quickly before my blade slip."

"Well, I can't go back to the Crows if I fail and you alive, but they'll hunt me down once they find out I am alive. There are only two ways to leave the Crows, you see. Death or signing up with someone they couldn't touch. You are that someone. In return, you get the assistance of a skilled assassin."

"You have to know that I was only hired to do this job. I have nothing against Grey Wardens, personally."

Her gut told her to trust him, he just a blade in someone's hand, all he done were the orders what he couldn't deny.

"_Alright, do whatever you want. You resist to any poison now, anyway."_ The big sis gave her permission.

"I see your point, but should I expect same amount of loyalty that you gave to the Crow?"

"Hey!" Alistair retorted. "You're not actually considering this, are you?"

An assassin ignored him. "Well, I never want to joint the Crow in the first place. In fact, I never know they exist until they brought me from the slave market since I were young."

"_Slave…"_ something painful flush along Vixena's veins, her big sis was gloomy.

That confused her; their conversation should be finish soon. "Alright, you're welcome to our party."

"I swear, from this day forward, I am your man." The elf said, jumping up lithely.

"Are you insane? He just tried to kill us." The ex-templar disputed.

"Maybe…could we talk about it later? I…I feel…" the darkness overwhelms her, the lady Warden felt dizzy.

And everything fades to the dark.


	16. Blood

Blood

Someone's hand soothing her hair, the merciful touch and familiar scent soften her heart like it always does.

Vixena smile and nuzzled her face into that lap, didn't want to awake.

"_I really can't imagine you as someone's bride."_ The big sis said. _"You always act like a child."_

"Because I am..." Little sis retorted. "You spoiled me."

The laugh was varnish with hurt, Vera didn't really happy. _"I don't, it all your family's fault."_

The Grey Warden opens her eyes, now she could see they in the Fade. To specific, in Vera's Fade; her most restful place. In here, nothing grey or dry, but always warm and fresh. They in the forest of white flowers, so peaceful although it too quiet sometime.

But something clawing in her skin, Vixena could feel the taint's alarmed. She stood up to protect her sis but that one stops her.

"_Don't worry, they couldn't come here."_ Mystic sister said calmly. _"Those darkspawn tried to mess your dream like as always, but I kicked them out."_

"Oh, my dearly sis, how could I live without you?" little Cousland hold her sis's waist like the child.

"_Flattener…"_ big sis chided but still smile.

"I really mean it, you're my savoir Vera. I knew you aren't a human but I don't care."

Even in pain, she still smiles. _"Well, you already remember something maybe I should tell you the rest."_

"I…I don't know. Are you sure I have to know it?"

"_Maybe we have to share our 'abilities' in the future, it will better if you know me enough."_

Vixena trust her sis, so she listen anything Vera's say. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

That smile looked sad. _"You already know it, I'm not a human. Another thing is…we're sisters by blood and soul; Eleanor and Bryce were my friends not parent. All of story began when you were born before the right period, you're too weak. So, Eleanor begged me to help you, and I gave you some medicine, which save your life and sealed us together."_

"What kind of medicine?" she knew she'll don't like it, but the curiously get the best of her.

"_It brewed from some rare herbs, rare ingredients and…my blood."_

Lady Grey Warden shocked, whole body tension with frightened.

"_Well, it wasn't blood magic or something like that. But familiar with the Joining ritual of the Grey Warden, instead of darkspawn's blood, you're drank mine."_

"I don't want to believe that…" Vixena cried.

Mystic one wants to hold little one, but her hands shaking. Vixena's feeling was flow in her soul.

"_I'm sorry. Before that, I was tried another option but none of it works. I have to use the strongest medicine…the forbidden one."_

"Forbidden…anything wrong with your blood?"

Vera smiles sadly. _"I'm immortal, Me Panida. My blood contains something that could be toxicities for any mortal. And because I just learned it from my nanny, never use it with human. I really didn't know the right amount of medicine to heal you. That why I has to stay with you for almost fifteen years, to dose you a little per time in the long term."_

"You said like you hate it." Little sis was petulant, almost cries. "I don't care if you're demon or anything. You're save me, not just once or twice but you always with me, saving my life, my soul. For me, you're my guardian."

"_I never hated those time, ever. In fact, I owe you a lot." _she soothed Vixena face softly, but suddenly stepped back._ "You're broke my curse, you know? My heart was cold and dying, but when I hold you in the first time I felt something flushed inside my chest, something pleasant and…I know I love you."_

"_Not like the couple, but more than that, I love you like my sister; someone who share my blood. And I'll do anything for you…even left you to grow up stronger without me, because I couldn't be with you forever."_

"But you're immortal, you have unlimited time to stick with me."

"_And watch you die in some day. Isn't that hurt?"_

"That…" Now lady Warden realizes. The immortal has her own sorrows for looking her love one pass away, more time to live that mean more time to regret. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't say something selfish like that."

"_Good girl, I'm proud of you. And I believe your parent felt like me."_ Vera hold her blood sister tights, little one could felt the pain inside that chest. _"I couldn't save your family, but I'll fulfill Eleanor's last wish."_

"What is it?"

Mystic one just smile and avoided the question. _"I'll more carefully with our bound, you'll not exhaust after the battle again, I promise."_

If she smiles like that, it means she didn't want to talk about the same subject any longer. The Grey Warden just sighed and move to new conversation.

"Come to think about this, could you tell me why I was unconscious?"

"_At the first time, after you deal with that white boy in the full plate, it because your flesh still not accustomed to extraordinary force. But after some practices everything will be fine."_

"What about the second time? I think I felt your feeling, which hurt me." Vixena heritages for a second before add. "And why you call Gregoir a boy?"

"_Everyone alive now were the child if compare with me. And I apologize for my feeling, it just…well, my father was an elf. It always hurt when think of his people's status in these days."_

She almost ask about her sis's true self, luckily she could stop her mouth in time.

"_I'll more careful next time, now it your time to awake. You rest enough, girl." _

Vera shoved her out, everything turns white and the lady Warden found herself in the unfamiliar bedchamber.

"This place might be Redcliffe's Castle. My companions must bring me here." She's murmured.

"Yes." Someone answered, made Vixena jumped and searching for her blades.

But that is Wynne, the old mage sat in the couch, watching for her leader. The younger sighed in relief.

"You almost make me fear to dead. Why you sat in the dark like that?"

"I apologize, young one. But I just awake when you said that, any woman in my age couldn't resist a nap, I afraid."

Wynne reminded her of her Nan. Vixena couldn't help but smile softly. "You should get some sleep. I don't think you could rest enough between Abomination crises."

"Thank you, you're so kind. But everyone were in the hall, we have a celebrate party while you sleep. So I'm only one who can take care of you right now."

"Celebrate party…that mean everything alright, right?" she aren't the party-girl, only thing she care was the situation.

"Not that good, I killed that desire demon and save the boy but the Arl still unconscious. Bann Teagan will talk to you about it tomorrow, I suppose."

"Well, destroys the demon and still alive, which was good reason enough to celebrate, I think." Young one smiles and help the mage stood up. "If you don't want to join the party, you ought to get some rest. I hope Bann Teagan gave you a room."

"But…are you sure you alright? You're sleep like a dead man, I think Alistair almost dropped you once but you didn't awake."

That means Alistair carried her back here, and maybe was the one who kissed her forehead. The little Grey Warden could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"I…I'm all right. Thank for your concern."

Old mage eyed her one last time before walk out the door, and then Vixena collapsed to the couch, smiling like a fool.


	17. Dance

**From the author:** I'm Thai, so I used Thai's fighting style in my story. Thai boxing and Thai sword was created for kills in the battle, it could be dangerous. Don't try this at home.

By the way, I was growing with Asian's movies so I used Asian's fighting style at well.

* * *

**Dance**

The sun shines upon the castle, most of place still in silent because too early to wake up after the party's night. Only the guards patrol on the wall, watching everything in area.

In the practice yard, there's a little figure stood still. Close her outer eyes but look with the other senses. She waits in the silent, until the air move.

She danced with the wind, the Couslands's sword and enchanted dagger sway together like the partner. Their sharpen edges brighten in the sunshine, but instead of ruthless move, every stepped almost calmly and steady.

Every movement, she tried to remember how it feels in new strength. Try to learn how to use her new force without damage her body. She doesn't want to be Vera's burden anymore.

Someone invaded, so quite but not quite enough, she could sense that figure and the metal things in those hands.

Crank! Blade to blade, metal to metal, their weapons crushed together in close encounter, the similar scent touching her nose that made her smile slyly.

"Are you carried those things with you all the time like you glue with them?

When she opens her eyes, she saw Alistair smiled at her softly.

"Only when a beautiful shorty parries alone in the practice yard…"

Vixena smile wider before stamped down on his foot. "Mood spoiler…" she grouched in her throat.

"Shorty…" he's provoked.

"Idiot…" little one was mutiny.

Lupe sat at the edge of the yard, cocked his head in curiousness but didn't move because his invisible mistress holds him still.

"_Let's see…this might be interesting."_

Can't say how it begins. But Vixena was the first one who attacks; she rammed her blade to Alistair's shield. The shorter one didn't hit him with her full force or speed, but the ex-templar evaded and tumbled a little because of his reflection.

They both knew each other enough to realize what they doing. This isn't the dual fight or sparring, they introduced themselves by the blades and shield, by the wordless conversations.

Alistair gazed at the blades that spinning in her both hands, her movement and her expression. He knew Vixena tried to study his tactics as much as he studies her.

When he attacks, the lady didn't block but evaded. She swept his sword and turns herself to beat him with her elbow or fist from opposite direction, which could be deadly if she seriously hit him at the weak spots.

She fights like dancing, avoid the attack and beat back, borrow the enemy's attacking to take them down, take advantage by her agile and intelligent. Although he didn't take his armor on like he always does, it was sill hard to catches that nimble one's steps.

"I never see anyone fight like you before." The ex-templar said. "Where did a lady like you learn that?"

"Well, I have the good teacher." Vixena was grin.

"Your father…?"

"He's a good warrior, no offend to him but my big sis is the best."

Alistair eyed at her with strange expression, something between surprising and frightening. "Your sis…isn't the same one that Teagan mention?"

She could feel those emotions in his voice and suddenly nervous. Her body reacted automatically by stepped back three steps.

"Yes…" still hold the blades, the junior Grey Warden tried to breathe deeply, calm her mind because she didn't want to do anything stupid again. "What's the matter?"

Then, he was laugh to tear like she has done something funny, which made her flushed with complicated emotion.

"What?"

"It just…I think I met her once, in this castle long time ago." He's ground and looks at little one's trademark frowning face. She's so cute and that made his hands eagerly to touch those scarlet cheeks. "She's incredible charming and merciful like an angel. None could forget her easily."

Oh no…he fallen to her sis's appeal too!

"But I never forget a girl who ran after her, not even her already forget me."

That stunning, Vixena locked her eyes on his beautiful face and her cheeks just hotter.

"You…you mean we were met?"

"Yes, it's the Arl's birthday if I correct. Your family came to celebrate with us; the Teyrn Bryce brought you and your siblings together. You all seemed so gorgeous, I never forget that."

Why did Vera never mention it? Are she had forget Alistair too? The last Cousland want to ask her sis but that glamour one had absent.

Anyway, she didn't let her guard down so easily. "If you never forget me, why you didn't mention it sooner?"

"Sorry dear lady, but you have changed a lot and if I has mention it since our first met. You might call me a flirt and punch me with your cute fists, I think."

He's right, Vixena hate when anyone tries to flirt with her, it could be the big sis's influence. She remember a tragedy of a man who tried to woo Vera but end up on the floor with seriously hurt because the black lady rammed his groin with her knee.

Well, that beautiful really knew how to kill people without using any weapon.

"Whatever, it doesn't important anyway. I don't care about the past. Talk about it could give me headache." Little one tried to change their subject before the memories of her family make her cry. That will make her look not professional, indeed.

The taller one still smiles, but she knew he was sad. His emotion droved her nut without any tries. So she gathered her things, starting to leave before she loses her control.

But he move; Vixena could sense his arm sway in attack motion. Her reaction commanded her arm to set the guard up without any thinking.

No, Alistair didn't hit her with the sword or shield. Every muscles in her body paused like someone cast paralyze spell on her when she realized that. A red, soft and beautiful half-budded rose was hold in his huge hand. Its aroma hit her harder than any darkspawn's weapon could.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked shyly.

'Think, Vixena think…you have to say something…anything!' She command herself, this situation could melt her mind down like the ice in sunny day.

"Your new weapon of choice…" Great, how very eloquent? Now she wants to bite her own tongue and die.

"Yes, that's right." The ex-templar said with the cheeky grin, he carefully hold the red flower in the fighting motion to invisible foe. "Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements. Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!"

In another situation, she knows she would laugh until her stomach ache. But when he gazed at her like that, Vixena couldn't do anything but smiled softly.

"This is just the rose that I picked in Lothering" Alistair said. "I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?' I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So, I've had it ever since."

"That's a nice sentiment." she whispered. "But…what you suppose to do with it?"

He seemed nervous, but hand a rose to her at last. "I thought that I might give it to you, actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you."

The lady Warden shocked, none gave her flower before. And the first one came from someone she never expects. His thoughtful took her word and breaths. Only thing she could do was just grabbing a rose and smelled its scent.

"I guess it's a bit silly, isn't it? I just thought... here I am doing all this complaining, and you haven't exactly been having a good time of it yourself. You've had none of the good experience of being a Grey Warden since your Joining, not a word of thanks or congratulations. It's all been death and fighting and tragedy." Alistair asked. He ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"I thought maybe I would say something." He continued with the red face, his eyes on everything but little woman who stood before him. "Tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this...darkness."

Vixena looked at him with her wide amber eyes and broad smile before stand on her tiptoe…to kiss at his cheek softly.

"Thank you." She giggling and started to ran. Left her fellow Grey Warden lost in his mind.

Hand on his cheek, he felt like her touch still lingering there. His heart racing fast like it will explode in his chest. It has been a long time before he could cheer to himself for the unexpected success.

"_Not bad, boy... Not bad at all."_ The invisible lady whispered but still frowning.


	18. Blindness

**From the author:** I used some of Buddhism's philosophy in this story. But I'm still a pupil not the expert; please don't believe me so much.

Blindness

It's about two days from Redcliffe, the Grey Warden and companions just arrived to Denerim: Ferelden's capital. Here in this town, each of them has different reaction.

Zevran was flirt with every mortal he met but his eyes fidgeted like being paranoid. Wynne warn everyone about town's sanitary as overprotective mother. Leliana seem to excite in everything like as always. Morrigan still kept her head high, so confident even all the boys in town look at her breasts curiously. About Sten and Lupe, they both kept quiet but always looking for some good food.

For two Grey Wardens, they have to careful. Teyrn Loghain and Arl Howe are the influential persons, who will not stand still if received their news.

However, Alistair has a special task. To keep his eyes on Vixena, she seems so eagerly to leave their party for assassinate Arl Howe.

All women in party go to shopping except the leader, the senior Warden found her sat on the town wall, looking at the Arl of Denerim's estate where her family's foe living or…hiding.

'How could she climb this wall?' he thinks while trying to climb up the wall but fail.

Anyway, Vixena doesn't alone. Vera who was living within her mind could sense him and told her. She turned back and the ex-templar tried to say something but any word has gone when he saw the tear on her cheeks, although she swept it out quickly.

"I'll be with you shortly." Despite her cracked voice, former lady jumped to the ground smoothly. Not clumsy like she use to.

Her nose still red, Alistair wants to sooth her but he just too bashful. So he did what he could do best. "How's the weather up there?"

It work, his shorty chuckled at least.

"Colder than here but the scenery is better." She answered playfully with smile.

Smile always better than tear and the taller Grey warden also love her cute dimples. He felt like everything could be finer if Vixena still keep her faith and this precious expression. Although the Archdemon and its minions still roaming somewhere out here, he will stand beside her until their journey or his life has end.

However, before their conversation could continue. The knight in silver full plate armor was walk straight to both Grey Wardens.

"Andraste's blood…You're the Grey Wardens, Duncan's apprentices. You killed my friend--and good King Cailan!" he shouted in furiously. "I demanded justice, ser!"

"_That could bring the guards and more troubles. We have to shut him up."_ The sisters have same opinion.

At first, they think about some violent. But the look in knight's eyes made them felt pity. So the flesh owner tries the more peaceful way.

"Justice…what kind of justice could be found if your eyes have blind with the rage?" Vixena said but paused when she suddenly realized something.

The big sis just told her that, to stopped little one from seeking her stupid ending.

"You…you called me blind. How dare you!" the rage knight growled. He furious and almost lost his word.

"I called you stupid because you don't use your wit to seek the truth behind those nonsense lies. Think about it. Why the Grey Warden want to betray King Cailan? We want to help dark spawn? I don't think so."

Totally speechless, the poor warrior can't argue with the lady. "I…maybe you're right. But I do not believe you yet, if I could prove you two were wrong, I'll be back."

"Take your time." She couldn't stop her mouth. Her playful self speak her mind out loud.

He squinted and walks away.

Vera was clapping her hand and cheer. The little sis made her so proud.

"Wow…You made it." The ex-templar said while loosed his hands from his sword and shield. "I thought he gone mad but you drove him back without bloodshed. You're so amazing!"

Can't hold her broad smile, Vixena was lose her coldly mask while replied him with cheeky voice. "Absolutely, I have learned from the best. My big sis used to say 'if you use right tool in the right circumstances, even the word can kill' and she always right."

The Mystic just grinned.

"Anyway, aren't you looking for me for some reason?" she changed the subject, her face turn cold a little.

The ex-templar has wanted to confess how much he worries about her but too bashful. So he just said another thing in his mind. "I…have some thing to ask. Could you help me?"

"Sure, what it is?"

Alistair looked in her wide innocent eyes and felt lost. "I want to…meet someone in Denerim but…"

"This wouldn't be some former lover of yours, would it?" Vixena jested.

"A former… What? No! Do you honestly think I would suggest we go see…together? No!"

"_He doesn't have to be that serious."_ Vera said less sarcasm than usual.

Didn't know why but both made her laugh. Lady Warden tried to hold it and that cause her body was shake, her stomach ached.

The ex-templar gazed her like he wants to tickle her until she die or anything. "Please don't be sarcastic, I'm serious."

His expression was something hard to decipher, it made her felt strange.

"I'm listening."

Alistair sighed. "The thing is…I have a sister. The one you saw in the fade."

That brought back embarrassment memory, Vixena blushed and turn muted. Gave him a chance to talk without interject.

"She is my half-sister, we have the same mother but I never knew about her. I don't thing she knew about me, either. They kept my birthright a secret, after all. But after I became a Grey Warden I did some checking and…well, I found out she's still alive; In Denerim."

"That is…great news, what's the problem?"

Now the warrior sweating, the shorter one arched her eyebrows in curiously. She touched his face carefully. "What's wrong?"

His thought just shatter to million pieces. Vixena too close and too beautiful, her influence made he burred.

"I…want to pay her a visit but…"

"_He just doesn't bold enough."_ Annoying, the mystic sis solved his puzzle before he ask.

That sound like him, it slightly amused for lady Grey Warden. "Where is she live, exactly?"

He didn't answer but eyed at a house near the Wade's Emporium awkwardly. The little leader could understand it without Vera's decryption.

"I'll go with you. No need to tell anyone else if you don't want to."

"But I…it's strange, she is my sister. S-I-S-T-E-R…" even the darkspawn never upset him like this, Alistair babbling and totally confused.

"Nah…" Vixena shoved him toward the house. "She not a gunlock, we could handle her, I hope."

* * *

But the truth is uglier than they thought. After several minutes of hot argument, the little Wander hurried lead herself out of Goldana's house. She was furious and almost explodes her unpleasant emotion to her fellow Grey Warden who walks lifelessly after her.

To be honest, Vixena understood why Alistair so upset. He want nothing but family, alas his only bloodline's member so harsh and greedy. Goldana has hurt her brother's heart and then drove the lady Warden mad even she didn't understands why.

She turns to face him, want to say something or at least just hold his hand. But his brown eyes so lifeless, the senior Grey Warden seemed weak and hopeless.

However, before she could open her mouth, Alistair cries. "That…I can't believe that shrew is my sister. My only family I wonders for all my life. I…I think I suppose she would accept me without any question but…only thing she want from me is money…I feel so stupid."

"_More than usual, isn't it?" _Vixena could hear her sis gave sarcastic comment.

'Oh Maker, I feel like there're another Morrigan in my head'

Vera raised her eyebrow and shut her mouth.

When irony sister quite, little one has chance to say what she want. "Alistair, listen to me. You don't want her..."

"I don't? What do you talking about? How could you understand me? You're the noble. You're raised by your family and live in the castle. I never have such a thing in my life; I never know my mother and my father ignored me. Although Arl Eamon putted the roof on my head, I still slept in stable. No one care about me but Duncan and now he's gone."

Didn't know what stirred in her chest, Vixena just felt like the dams in her eyes broken and her tear would flow out. How could he say that? He might more than idiot if he never knows…

Although her eyes dim with tear, the lady Grey Warden could punch Alistair straight at his cheek; the same she was kissed. The ex-templar gazed at her in disbelief.

"Are you just…punched me?"

"Yes, You idiot…and I'll do more than that if it could knock some sense from your thick skull." The rest of party came and stood around but the leader didn't care. "I'm noble and so what? Everything has gone now; I had nothing but my duties. You nor I neither better than each other."

She could sense her blood sis smiled sadly.

"Noble or no, everyone come out for themselves, you should learned that. And if you couldn't find anything you want, just shut up and make it real."

Morrigan smiled, she was very impress. Satisfy in Alistair's bad luck a little, perhaps.

None said anything, even when Vixena swept her tear and commanded. "I think we should do our work, let's find Brother Genitivi's home."


	19. Listening

Listening

"The village is up ahead but I don't think we should walk to that place tonight. Let's set the camp here, we all need rest." The little leader declared.

They were on the nice clearing in Frostback mountain, not far from the Haven; the village that Brother Genitivi mentioned in his research book.

"You expect anything, are you?" Sten asked, he always curious in her orders.

"The Haven is full of mystery." Vixena answered. "Many knights and travelers set their feet in that village and never comeback. And don't forget about the Dragon cult, the people who fight for what they believe are the most dangerous foes. I don't like it but I think there're hard works waiting for us up there. We should rest and restore our strength when we could."

Again, the Qunari gazed at her in surprising. "Are you sure you are a woman?"

The Cousland rolled her eyes. She didn't want to repeat the pointless debate again, so she walks away to find the good spot to set her tent.

But someone grabbed the equipments from her pack. Alistair helped her set the tent without any word but little one knew he was repent of his actions at Denerim.

However, she still pissed. "I can do it myself."

His eyes full of pain, the taller Grey Warden grabbed her hands gentry but firming. "I'm sorry."

Shorter one opened her mouth to retort but Alistair soothed her red knuckles softly.

"Your hand hurt because of me."

That true, she punched him with her fingers instead of her fist. The wrong method of punch could damage the puncher's hands.

"You didn't want to hurt me with your brass knuckles on your gauntlets. To spare my cheek, you were hurt your pretty fingers. You care for me that much…I really stupid for never realizes it before."

It might because all of her nerve except on her cheeks lost the feeling. Vixena's hand didn't hurt any longer but her face was burning.

"I…I didn't…" she stuttered, lose her word.

"Please, I know I'm not that intelligent but I'm not completely stupid either. I know you are only one who always thinks about the other more than yourself. After we knew our destination, you buy us cloaks but forgot about your."

Didn't wait for her respond, Alistair grabbed a dark-violet cloak from somewhere beneath his breastplate and warped it around little shiver lady. "I don't have sense of fashion. It might not suit you but at least it warm."

He wrong, the dark color made her amber eyes brighter, almost glowing. When she gazed at him with those innocent jewels, he felt lost.

Anyway, they weren't alone.

"Excuse me?" Morrigan emerged from somewhere around their back, Vera summoned her, perhaps.

The Grey Wardens separated away from each other quickly. The taller murmured something and left to set Vixena's tent, while the shorter pretended to examine her new cloak.

The witch cleared her throat, called the leader's attention. "Could I ask you something?"

That strange, Morrigan doesn't someone who like to started conversations except when she wants to mock anyone. Anything she would tell must be interesting.

"Of course, I'm listening." As always, Vixena doesn't talk much but she's a good listener. Something in her made everyone relaxes and speak freely.

"Had you remember my mother's Grimoire that you gave me a few days ago?" the witch said in strange tone, another woman could sense her confusing.

This is the first time the lady Warden saw her upset. They maybe not close friend and an apostate always keep her personal affairs out of everyone's eyes but Vixena could 'read' her character. The judge the other's characters skill which she has learn from Vera was very useful.

"You said you want to learn about Flemeth's power but things didn't turn quite well, I suppose."

"Well…yes, there is nothing well at all. I have learned about Flemeth's secret and now I know how she survives that long." The witch blasted out. "When her flesh too old to be use, she will raise a daughter. Make them powerful and took their body, and the next is me."

"Wait…is that possible? My sis told me about body and soul, their must stay harmony or both destroyed. The demon could possess the living creature only in short time."

"In ordinary case, yes; but for someone so powerful such as Flemeth or your sis, they could do it. Not so easily but yes."

One of their subjects frowned but didn't say anything.

"My sis…what do you mean?"

Morrigan know the mystic one always listening. "I don't want to poke my nose into the other's business. She'll tell you whenever she wants. Now I request your aid."

That is really not the polite way to ask for an assistant, but little Warden know enough to understand. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill Flemeth!" the witch bared her teeth, her hands clenched. She was obviously certainly furious. "You can take anything you want from her hut. Only thing I want is her real Grimoire. I need to learn about her power. If she back in someday I'll prepare for her."

"You look…eagerly to do so. Why don't do it yourself?"

"I want but I can't be there when Flemeth die. She may try to possess me or worse. That why I need your help."

The sisters frowned; they thought Morrigan want to use them as the tool.

After the long silent, Vera interjected._ "I know 'the real' Flemeth. You don't think I'll let my dear sis to that danger, do you?"_

"She is dangerous, yes. But for you Fade Walker, I don't think so."

"_Oh…I see."_ Mystic one smiled fiercely._ "You want us to do your dirty work."_

"Wait a minute…what is Fade Walker?" Vixena felt lost, the apostate's conversations was unclear for her.

"_I'll tell you later."_ Big sis refused. _"We need to confront with our currently problem."_

"You two have too many secrets." Little one grunted. "Do you really trust me enough to enlighten me?"

Both women sighed in unison.

"A little information about Flemeth must be good, I think." Morrigan started. "You should know it; she is a Shapeshifter like me but more powerful. And I believe she will use her most dangerously form to confront you, 'tis the black dragon…"

"_I could handle it but Vixena couldn't. You have some of my abilities but still couldn't compare with my full strength. I don't suggest you to do it, Me Panida."_

"The sister's concern, I see." The witch snapped. "You're different from what Flemeth said. She told me the Fade Walkers were…"

"_That nutty old bat could say anything, I don't care. I won't let my sister to her claws, sooner or later."_

Anyway, Vixena stopped them. "Do I have a limit time for this, Morrigan?"

Both apostates shocked. An older would protest but the witch faster.

"Not really, but the sooner is the better, no?"

"Well, I have to kill the Archdemon someday. If I can't defeat Flemeth, I don't think I could stop the Blight. And…I couldn't ignore my friend's problems."

Morrigan's expression was hard to read, she didn't use to with these kind of relationship.

Vera sighed but didn't protest.

"I'll see what I can do after our business in the Haven has done. We have to wait until this quest finished anyway." The Warden smiled.

The witch was bit her lip, she want to said something but it stuck between her mouth and tongue.


	20. Trace

**From the author:** I know I don't have to paint illustrate of this fiction but I can't help myself. I draw a lot of sketch and plan to upload to my Deviant Art, but I don't know if I will succeed because I'm so lazy sometime. Ha Hah.

………………….

Trace

At last, Vixena could back to her tent. Alistair didn't stay in sight but her pack already there. It's in the good shape and secured as usual.

However, she felt a little paranoid. Lady Warden looked around to make sure none watching before open it. To checked on black journal with the pretty handwriting on the cover still there, safe and sound.

A few pages were the drawing of Lupe in many pose. But the rest of it was something she doesn't want anyone to found out. It was Alistair's portraits and the text she wrote in between their long journal, some of it absolutely not lady-like. This notebook is her secret keeper. No one could touch it, ever.

Well, maybe except Vera, but the good sister never mentions about it. An older one would leave little sis whenever she want and always back in time. Vixena could have private time as much as she needs.

"This is your diary, isn't it?" the Antivan accent blow up near her ear. The Grey Warden automatically nudged that elf at his lower breastbone, almost was throw him into the bonfire.

"Oops…I'm sorry!" Vixena apologized. "I have strange nerve. You shouldn't frighten me like that."

"_Serve him right, anyway."_ Again, the Fade Walker back in time.

Didn't answer anyone, lady Grey Warden hurried put her journal in her pack. She has to keep her image.

"That teaches me. I apologize for frighten you." The assassin said, after the pains suffocate. "I really have no idea about your reflex action. How could beautiful and fragile lady like you nudge that hard?"

"_Oops…wrong answer!"_ Vera giggled.

Fragile, short, petite or any word in the similar meaning could drive Vixena mad. She frowned devilish and clenched her hands, ready to release the hidden blades.

Anyway, Zevran doesn't a fool. He sensed the killing aura that radiated from a Grey Warden and instantly drop the subject. "You have the talent, you know? Those line arts were lively, almost precious. Alas, it just almost…"

It work, the comment about her drawing could distract little lady from the murder plan. "Almost…what do you mean?"

Wait…that mean he saw it! She has to shut him up.

"Your object, you should draw something…more artistic. I could help about that problem, I'm sure."

"_Sound like we have the elf steaks for dines."_ The half-elf commented. _"None miss him so much, I hope."_

'I don't think so. He's too small, only he couldn't fulfill my stomach.'

"_Umm…we still have Alistair, right? He's athletic; his 'flesh' might firmly as the boars. Oh, I 'love' the wild food."_ Vera teased with the broad devilish smirk.

That double-meaning comment made the innocent woman blushed. And an Antivian took it in misunderstanding.

"Just say the word, my dear Warden. I'll…"

The worn, stinky and dirty ball was thrown straight to an assassin's chest. Before anyone could react, Lupe followed a ball and was crush his entire body on Zevran. The helpless elf swore in his language while trying to extricate himself from the playful Mabari who enjoying with his new mattress.

Vixena gasped a little, but after a moment she started laughing. Two sisters has the same amount of humor, they always amused in anything none couldn't understand.

"Help me!" Zev shouted. "He is ruining my favorite shirt."

The hound nipped his ball, his drool dropped to an elf's precious face, which drove him cursed Lupe louder.

"Lupe, my boy…" still shiver with amusement but she ordered her dog, at last. "Come to mama."

A Mabari barked in exciting and jumped from an Anitivian to his mistress's hug without any hesitate. Left the assassin lay on the ground, tatty and messy.

"Unbelievable…" he grunted while trying to stand. "I never filthy like this in my life. Your dog is so…smell bad."

Lupe growled, protects himself from Zevran's comment.

"Are you all right? Lupe didn't give you too many problems, I hope." Vixena asked, tried hard to not laugh.

"More than stinking and sore…? No. I think I should take a bath and do laundry, excuse me if you please." The assassin grunted and left.

A Grey Warden bit her lip and nodded. She didn't say a thing because it will follow with the loud laughing. When the sisters join the same emotion, the laughing would increase in double value.

"_Too bad, our dinner just run away."_ The big sis smirked.

'Lets him be, I don't like stinky food anyway.' Little one was banter back.

The hound looked at her, his eyes full of concerning.

"_It's not cannibalism if we eat him, he's an elf."_

Lupe whined.

Surprising, Vixena gasped while she realized that dog could hear her sis. 'How could he do that?'

"_I could communicate to anything those involve with the Fade. In fact, it's easier to talks with the animal, they were naive and honestly."_

'Anything…even demon or spirit?'

"_Of course, I could contact even the Dark gods in Black city. It's one of the Fade Walker's abilities, and…one of million reasons to be hated."_

'Hated…Why anyone hate you? You're a best person I know, Vera.'

The Fade Walker smiled sadly. _"The same answer of the question: why the mages were caged in the tower? It's not because what they have done but because what they could do."_

The Fade, the Dark gods, incredible abilities…now Vixena understand why her sis needs a whole week to explain herself. Still, they didn't have those times. So she could ask only one question.

'What's the Fade Walker?'

Vera's smile was change. Her golden eyes darken with grief and shame. "Care for some tale?"

For all the last Cousland could remember, she loves the stories and tales because Vera was the great story teller. The big sis love to tell her about the Fade and the other worlds beyond that. Some of them were unbelievable, but at this point everything seems possible.

However, before she could answer, Alistair popped-up from the near brushes with a large grin on his face. "What a poor assassin? Zevran got the dog attack by accident. He needs a bath but the nearest pond was damn cold, he might freeze by now."

"Oh…is that so." A shorter Grey Warden arched her eyebrows, crossed her arms tighten. She knows that 'accident' was set up by the taller Warden. A ball couldn't throw itself to an Antivian's chest.

But her sis laughed. _"He's not totally stupid, I see. At least he knows how to eliminate his rival with the other's hands...oh, sorry, I mean paws."_

'It must better if he'll use his wit in the battles, not the trivial tease.'

Vera just laughed louder.

Little one grumbled in her throat. Irritated but couldn't do anything with her know-too-well sister, so she putted all of her anger toward the innocent ex-templar. Lady Grey Warden shoved her fellow's chest roughly which cause him to stumble a bit.

"Hey…What did I do to deserve that?"

How could she explain what in her mind? The lovely Warden was answering him with another smack and her sweetness command. "Shut up!"

Alistair smirked, he know his shorty well enough to ignore those rude words. The tall Grey Warden grabbed that delicate wrists and placed it above his heart, completely intercepted her attack.

That made her blushed fiercely. Vixena know her idiot well enough, she couldn't know what he was thinking but hunched something not innocent at all.

If the guy who was holding her hands not Alistair, she would kick his groin or hit his abdomen with her knee. But she couldn't do anything like that to this beautiful idiot. Something about him defeated her completely, almost helpless. That sounds ridiculous even for herself.

'Help me, Vera!' she cried for help.

"_Use your head, Me Panida. Knock it at his forehead or chin, all up to you."_ Big sis mocked.

Little one growled. They both were making fun of her. 'Thank you very much.'

"_You're welcome."_ Meddlesome lady snapped quickly.

What did she do to deserve this? Vixena almost blast out, her face was crimson as the very big tomato. And then, everything just gone worse while she realized that Alistair gaze at her sweetly.

"What?"

The ex-templar didn't reply with words. On the contrary, he genteelly kisses her forehead.

Faster than batter eyelids, lady Warden shoved herself from his arms around two yards, maybe further if she didn't crash with a larger than Sten's size boulder.

"What-What-What?" That all she could splutter while her head so damn hot like it would explode.

"_What can I say? You over react, again."_ This comment attach with a large grin.

'Sincerely, my dearest sis, could you just shut up, please?'

"_So politely…you got it, my dear."_

And then, she went to nowhere. Lupe barked and roaming away, follows her perhaps.

Vixena felt like some part of her missing, the shield that cover her true personality has left, which more than worst when she has to face a man who could break her shell so easily…alone.

However, Alistair is the gentleman, he always so polite and…bashful. Although she stands naked before him, the ex-templar might apologize and run away as fast as he could, any women would safe within his protection. Well…that what she thought anyway.

The world stopped spinning and time paused, while the little lady felt a big hand soothing her head where it crashed with the boulder.

"You hit it so hard, I could hear the rock crack because your crash."

She snarled at him. "You afraid I would smash this obstructive boulder?"

Alistair didn't mean that but he was enjoying banter his little grumpy. "That right, if it didn't stand in your way, you might run backward to that deep abyss. And we'll lose the mighty Grey Warden who would chop archdemon's head and stop the Blight."

That didn't help, Vixena just angrier. She kicked that poor rock with the same force she wants to use at her beautiful idiot's manhood and walk away.

Nevertheless, something was chiming in her pocket which reminds her to repay Alistair's gift. Lady Grey Warden turns back and threw a sliver thing to him.

Luckily, the ex-templar could get that before it crash his forehead. An amulet and its chain was shining and clinging in his huge hand, the crack and an Andraste's symbol on it told him what it is.

"This is…my mother's amulet." He babbled.

"Yes, you're welcome." Little one answers sarcastically and continues her way to her tent.

But before she knew it, she found herself in Alistair's arm. He hold her tightens and laugh in enjoyment.

"Thank you, thank you. I thought I lost this to my own stupidity."

Because the different height, shorter Warden almost float while he lift her body up like a porcelain doll. Her feet barely touch the ground, which remind her of how big he is. And…she hates to admit but she felt so fragile when compared with his large flame, so feminine in his arms.

How could that possible? Vixena was raise by a mystical and incredible charming immortal woman who never teaches her to fear. Even the Archdemon and its minions couldn't scare her in nightmare. She is a virago girl who hates her feminine because every noble guy treated her such as the birthing machine. But now she forget everything and shivering in 'this' idiot's embraced. What the ridiculousness?

Anyhow, Alistair broke her train of thought. "But why isn't it broken? Where did you find it?"

"I found it in Redcliffe castle, to be specially, it's in the study…when I was gathering some information about Brother Genitivi's research." She said softly.

"…In The Arl's study? Then he must have... found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired it and kept it? I don't understand. Why would he do that?" He looked confused.

"Perhaps you mean more to him than you think." Vixena tried to release herself but those stronger arms weren't budging.

Alistair looked at her. "I... guess you could be right. We never really talked that much, and then the way I left...I'll need to talk to him about this. If he recovers from his... when he recovers, that is. I wish I'd had this a long time ago."

No hope to defy, little Warden allowed his fingers fondled her chin genteelly. His bright brown eyes hypnotized her completely while those lips arc to a crook smile.

"Did you remember me mentioning it? Wow. I'm used to people not listening when I go on about things."

So close…those warm breaths almost give her the heart attack. She has to muster all conscience she possesses to avoid that gazed. Anyway, Vixena couldn't stop her mouth from saying the most ridiculous thing she ever says.

"Of course I remembered. You're special to me."

'Special…' she bit her lip. 'How could you say that? Your head crashed on that boulder too hard, absolutely.'

He laughed and sways his beautiful shorty around. "Is this the part where the music starts and we begin dancing? Because I'm game…Where's the minstrel?"

Couldn't help but laugh Vixena's hands around his neck while they danced together in the silent symphony.

Everyone looked at them, none interest in the poor boulder. When the wind blow a dry leaf dropped on that, it was cracked and spilt by half.


	21. Jewels

From now on, we have something really AU. I adopted the story of King Maric from another novel, so maybe I should say 'I'm not own anything from the original Dragon Age series.'

Anyway, please give me some comment. I wants to know if I do something wrong.

* * *

Jewels

He'll die. They'll die. And everything they have done will lose. He knows it.

The Orlesian's troop overwhelming him and his friends, only a few men survived after the first wave of attack. One of his friends didn't die yet but the breeding wound will done its job soon enough.

"Leave me, Maric." The young raven hair man said. "Lead our men to the safety before next wave, don't worry about me."

"Doesn't be such a fool!" a young leader replied. "I would never abandon my follower, no matter what happen. Hold your hope, Loghain, everything will be alright, I promise."

Loghain grabbed his leader's collar. "You're more important than me or all of us. You have to live and free Fereldan. Don't you hear me?"

"I hear you, but I don't listen." Maric get away from those hands. "I'm leader here and I say we'll fight."

The sound of the war horn interrupted their argument. Everyone tried to stand, prepared for another attack.

"I may die here, but I won't die alone. Take them to the Fade with you as much as you can, my friends." The blond hair leader encouraged his men, for the last time.

They heard the warcry and the Orlesians's army rally through the dense forest. All of them eagerly to take Maric's head; he was a high prize after all.

But the first one who stepped in sight has fell, the mystic arrows came from nowhere and took their life.

"That…the Dalish's arrows!" someone said.

"But…there're no Dalish in Korcari Wilds. Where did it come from?"

No answer, only thing similar that was a shadow passing him. A little figure in the black cloak swooped down from the high tree and was rushing to the Orlesians alone.

Without any thinking, the rebel's leader follows the fearless one as fast as he could. And then he saw the fountain of blood spouted around. The entire battlefield became the vultures feeding ground; the soldier's corpses and those parts scattering in everywhere even on the tree's crotches.

Only living was a same one who saves his life. The mystical one stood still in the middle of the biggest pile of corpses. His or her cloak now changes to crimson shade like it dyed with those Orlesians's blood.

The cloak and veil cover all of that one's body. Although that face hidden in the shadow, but Maric knew the mystic one glared at him too.

He stepped closer but an elf girl rushed from the brush and blocked him.

"Close enough, shemlen." She said with a bow and arrow in her hands. Aim that at him in bodyguard's manner.

However, the boss stopped her. "He doesn't our enemy, Sha-riya. We already catch the big one, no need to find more in the same day."

That was a woman voice, charming sound and enchanted accent in fact. Maric felt like something flowed along his veins when he looking through those gold eyes. His mystical savior have the most beautiful eyes he ever seen, it seems like the priceless jewels ware glowing in the dark.

Anyway, that woman putted her hand on her servant's shoulder and smoothly pushed her aside. Although covered with the cloak, he could see her strolled majestically.

"I have to apologize for my Sha-riya, she doesn't like human." That voice almost cold, calmness despite the corpses around them. "Come, you and your men need the healing. And we have everything you need at our camp."

"I'm apologize ma'am. But I don't even know your name." the blond said. "My name is Maric and I…"

"My name is hard to articulate with your tongue and oh…I know who you are. We met several times before. That why I help you."

"We met..." Unbelievable, he didn't think he could forget that beautiful voice or eyes if they had met.

However, charming one just was saying. "Come, and I'll explain everything."

It too soon to trust the stranger, even the one who just was saves his life. But he didn't have so many choices. "I have to talk to my men first. They need to know what happen and some of them couldn't move right now." Maric responded politely.

"I understand. Your friend are breeding, he need the first aid. Well, let's back to them before the wolves come."

"The wolves…you're right, they would be dangerous. Let's get out of here." He gave her his hand but glowing eyes ignore that.

"Don't worry; they already have enough meal for the whole week. They kill for living not for power like you human."

Those words wouldn't strange if it came from Dalish girl. The red cloak said sneering and strolled pass him as an arrogant leopard. However, despite the tint blood on her cloth, she still has the scent of wild flower; coldly but tempting.

* * *

Alistair was jerk awake because that scent. It was lingering in his sense and overwhelming his brain. That dream was very strange but those glowing eyes and enchanted perfume were similar.

"Are you all right?"

Maybe he didn't really awake, the ex-templar still see those priceless jewels and smell of exotic fragrance. All were above him, touching his sense concernedly.

"You're sweating…in the cold mountain!" charming one exclaimed and rubbed his face, her touch seems real. "You might get sick. Who told you to sleep outside your tent in between snowing night?"

No, it real. He couldn't imagine this Vixena's reaction. She was censuring him but set his head on her lap, tried to give him some comfort. His shorty so complicated.

"I…this clearing don't broad enough for everyone's tent, so I have to…"

"You should tell me. We can share the same tent." The leader cut him off without any thinking.

He couldn't control his mouth. "Are you sure? Isn't a little sudden?"

Vixena blinked and shoved him off her lap. "That doesn't what I mean!"

That hurt, but it worth for those red cheeks.

"But you said 'we can share the same tent.'" Alistair bantered, as innocent as he could pretend.

Little Warden was staring at him furiously. She knew he was teasing her. "The thing is, we have different watch, and you could sleep in my tent when I stay outside. I don't mean…that."

"Oh…you have my apology. No women say something like that to me before, I misunderstanding. What a shame?"

She crossed her arms, thinking something before asked. "So…you said you were raised in the Chantry. Have you never...?"

Like someone hit him at his buttock, the chantry-boy was jerk to sit up. "Never… Have I never what? Have a good pair of shoes?"

Curiously woman's face turns more and more scarlet. "You know what I mean!"

"I'm not sure I do." He knows exactly what she means but never thinks his little grumpy girl might ask him this. And again, he couldn't resist some amusement. "Have I ever seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham?"

Alistair glared at her glowing shiver orbs, slowly said these words. "Have I ever licked a lamppost in the winter?"

Vixena's head would explode any time soon, her brain suffered too much damage and her sis absented. She felt so helpless. "Now you're making fun of me."

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought." Taller Warden was grinning triumphant. "Well, tell me: have _you_ ever licked a lamppost in the winter?"

It would easier if she could thrust her hidden blade through his ear and ear but that certainly too much for defend herself. "No, I never licked a lamppost in the winter!"

How could anyone do that while she hates the men?

"Good. I hear it's quite painful." He sighed in relief. His shorty so innocent but he wonders it some time. "I remember one of the younger initiates did it in the dare, once, and there was pointing and laughing…oh, the humanity."

"I, myself, have also never done _it_. That. Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but…you know." He stressed in every words, to make sure she would know she is the only one in his wildest dreams.

Vixena was looking through his eyes and lose. Her words were swallowed, her lips felt dried and her gut told her to run.

However, it wasn't her gut, it was her sister.

"_Sorry for interrupt but I sensed something horrible."_

Whatever is it, it not the darkspawn. Her Grey Warden's sense doesn't aware it. Even Alistair couldn't sense it too; he grabbed his sword only because of her expression.

"_Crouch!" _Vera warned.

Just in time, two Grey Warden fell to the ground when something big swooped down. It missed and flies away.

"_The Black dragon… damns it!"_ The older one swore. _"She could sense us."_

'But…Why she attacked us?'

"_Because she leaded the other, they're around our camp now!"_

_

* * *

_Well, as you might say. I really love to twists something from the original, so I changed some dialogs. I'm apologize if those made anyone angry._  
_


	22. Shadow

**Shadow**

She never enjoy the killing, even those enemies attacked her first. But when the duties call, she has to slaughter everything that foolish enough to aims the weapon at her and her allies.

When the first foe straight with his great sword, the lady Grey Warden evaded that blow and hit his abdomen with her arm guard. That poor man fell to the ground and was finished by the ex-templar.

Seems like Sten was sleep with his armor on, he grabbed his great sword and ready to kill. The Cultist Reavers who ran to him never go anywhere, they met their end soon enough.

Lupe was sneaking to Morrigan's tent when the fighting starts. He woke his favorite witch up before ran to his mistresses. Anyway, Vera ordered him to protect Wynne. That mage exhausted from the trip and bad weather.

Surprising, Leliana and Zavren came out from the same tent. They still weren't dress properly and grabbed each other's weapons. But the leader pretends to didn't see anything.

Somehow, Vera sensed the mage. _"She is above that cliff, spelling the volcano. Kill her before she could do it."_

'Where is she? I couldn't see anything up there.'

"_Aim your crossbow and let's the wind guide you."_ The big sis taught.

Vixena obeyed, she inserted a bolt in the crossbow, draw and close her eyes.

"_Feel the air move."_ The Fade Walker instructed. _"Every action makes the effect, feel it with your sense and see with your inner eyes. You're my soul sister; the wind and the Fade were your friends."_

Everything has gone, time pause in a second. Lady Grey Warden sensed the Fade writhed by the magic, opened the large hole through the Veil. The aura of Lyrium showed the magic user's position even it hidden in the dark. And then, she released a bolt.

A female mage screamed but not last long, the Explosive Bolt done its job quickly after was thrust into the mage's skull.

"_This is why the scavenger loves us so much."_ Vera grumped.

* * *

Maric was an outlaw prince. He was born in the wilds, grow up with the rebel and play with sword. Despite his young age, he has met so many horrible things in his life. His mother dies in treachery since he was young, after that he never trusts anyone so easily.

But she walks into his live, broke every rule he has. She took vow to be his personal bodyguard only because she want to. With the emotionless eyes, a charming lady said "I will be your shadow".

And she keeps her vow, the mystical one always hides in the shadow but would come out anytime he need help or even when he just wants someone to talk with. They were arguing sometime but never had any problems because those always end with her triumph.

He doesn't know why but he felt like they were getting use to with each other. Although she still kept her cloak and veil on all the time or her blood sister always kept her far from his fingers.

She was his shadow, after all. Maric couldn't sleep without knowing her nearby. In this night when the rebel rested in the abandon mine, He was seeking and found her stood alone in front of the deep cavern, watching the full moon.

"Can't sleep, hah?"

Normally, she never let her guard downs and he never takes her by surprise. This is the first time the young leader saw his bodyguard lost in her thought. Tonight Shadow didn't mask her face with the veil, only the darkness beneath her hood covers the upper part of that heart shape face lightly.

"I never sleep, night or day." In the moonlight, her full lips were arch to sadly smile.

Without any thinking, Maric stepped closer. "Why?"

Mystic one turn to face him, those jewels were glowing as the shone moon behind. "I told you what I am. We Fade walkers never sleep."

"What did you do if you want some rest?"

She tilted her head, smirking. "You don't want to know, trust me."

"Why not…? I have insomnia; maybe your trick could solve my problem. Your tricks always avail for something."

"My lullaby didn't enough?" Now she was grinning, Shadow is only one who knows his top secret. The mighty outlaw prince has still missed his mother. Sometime he couldn't sleep if his priceless jewel didn't lend him her lap and sing him dozed off.

Maric blushed and murmured. "It must better if you stay longer in my bedroll."

Now is time for her to flushed, her honey pale cheeks changed to pink shade. "I never…I just sat on that. Not…with you..."

He knew she is immortal, anyone who live as long as her might have so many experiences by all means. However, this Fade Walker was different; she seems innocent as the Chantry-girl. And he always enjoys take advantage of her pure heart.

"You did say different last night."

"What?" She quieted.

The prince just smirked down at her.

"Fine, say whatever you want. But you should find another lap from now on, I'm quit." Unbearable, Shadow was walking pass her master to her chamber.

Maric grabbed her delicate wrist nevertheless. In one swift move he took black hood out of her face, exposing the hidden beauty.

Too bad, she was so beautiful in moonlit night. The glowing jewels shiver under his touch, the rest of heart shape face gorgeous like the work of love by the cunning artist. If that not bad enough, her wilds scents also tempting. He couldn't breathe or think.

An arrow hurling through the air, Shadow grabbed it and save the prince.

"My sis call me, I have to go. Good night, sir." And she left with a Dalish arrow in her hand.

That reminds him, his jewel so ravishing, resourceful and immortal. Maybe he doesn't deserve to touch her.

* * *

Malicious morning light crept upon his eyelids. Alistair tried to prevent with his forearms but someone quickly remove it and squeezed his nose. When he resisted, that jinx teased his face with something fluffy until he sneezed.

"Maker…" the ex-templar shouted. Last thing he knew was he sat on the log, kept his watch after the attack. But seemed like he was sleep in that pose.

"No. I'm not the Maker." The thousand of bells were ringing in giggling rhythm. He knew that music. "I am your punisher."

That's she; Vixena sat on her knees before him, still hold a feather in one hand. Her broad smile and dimples were shining brighter than sunshine.

"You bad templar, don't you know you were sleep in your watch?"

"Me?" He asked. "I think I just…relax my eyes."

"That is a bad, bad answer." She teased him with that feather again. "How should I punish you? Maybe you could carry my pack, clean my blades or maybe…"

"Let's me help you." Alistair grinned slyly and lifts that little body to his lap. "I could polish your armor…while it on you."

The vermin is the light armor that made by Maker-know-what leather and enchanted by you-shouldn't-know magic. It so thin but incredible durable, even the darkspawn's blades couldn't cut through. The design doesn't exactly indecent but sexy enough to brighten his imagination. Especially when she walks confidently as an arrogant leopard, that sway hip beneath short leather skirt almost drove him crazy. Luckily, the templar's discipline gave him a great deal of self-control.

For Lady Warden, She was stunning. Even she knew him doesn't that innocent but this is so-bold move.

"What?" Vixena spluttered. Her voice shivers and dries.

Alistair looked in her eyes and found fear, which terrified him too. He never wants to hurt her in any meaning. Although she protest, his shorty still so fragile, she needs protection and care.

"I fool you, didn't I?" He pretended to tease. It's his specialist to play a fool anyway.

Couldn't say she relief or regret, little one frowned and bantered him. "I know that's a bluff. You don't 'man' enough to do that."

"Oh. You hurt my manliness!" The taller Grey Warden exclaimed. "It dangerous, you know. For insult a man like that."

"I don't see any man around here." Don't know what made her said that but Vera's little sis never fear anything so easily. She bended herself to whisper at his lips, challenged him. "Do you?"

He growled. Vixena really wicked whenever she wants to play like a big playful feline. Her soft body could kill him anytime soon.

"Don't play with fire, woman."

Naughty girl grinned and squeezed his nose before release herself form his embraces. "Zav said 'dangerous is tempting' maybe he's right."

To be honest, even she didn't know why she said that. Must be something she ate last night, absolutely.

"You talk with him too much."

Thank the Maker he already sitting so he doesn't have to bend his knees to hide his excitement. Vixena's scent as tempting as the woman in his strange dreams those drove him crazy. In fact, they look alike in many ways. The look, the voice even the wilds fragrance, all seemed similar.

She just winked before walk to Leliana who was making breakfasts, innocently swung her hip in the process.

Makers breathe…his shorty really, really wicked.


	23. Symbol

Thank you for kind review. I'm almost thinking no one read my fiction, every comment please me so much. Now I'm learning in English class but seem it didn't install in my brain as much as I wish. I just hope I don't ruin this story with my English skill.

* * *

**Symbol**

"Interesting strategy…"

Vixena looked up from her sketch book. "Pardon…?"

"Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the Archdemon from the rear?" Sten asked. He seemed confused and a bit angry.

Lady Grey Warden scratched her head. The party has a little free time before going to the village so she chose to draw the scenery of Frostback Mountain in morning light. For her drawing not just hobby but it help her relaxes and concentrate. And now her peace was broke by the Qunari's curious.

"This is necessary." She replied.

"Is it? I see. I was mistaken then. It seemed to me that we were climbing a mountain in the middle of nowhere on some frivolous whim of yours." Sten raised his voice, angrier because the leader didn't really listening.

"Let's me explain, my huge friend." Vixena lift herself from the boulder she sat. The blades those sheaths were clinging with her belt but she didn't think she want to use it right now.

Despite he wore full plate and arm with Great sword, little one crossed her arms and gazed at him fearlessly.

The warrior have to admit, she not callow as he thought. And then he sheathed his sword to its place. "I'm listening."

"All right, let's say. You know the darkspawn right?"

"Yes."

'This might be boring.' She told herself. 'Too bad, I don't have so many choices.'

"Just so you know, the Archdemon is a dragon; the tainted god who surround with the ocean of darkspawn. Are you really think only nine…eight of us could face all of those enemies without any help from the other allies?"

Sten stared at her harshly but thought about that.

"We need help, Sten. Grey Warden or not, we couldn't do this alone. We need the armies and Arl Eamon could help us about that. So we have to help him by searching the ash and bring it back to cure him. Trust me, I'll choose other way if we have easier option."

Vera could affirm that, Vixena asked her for the miracle medicine once but she couldn't help. That medicine needs exotic ingredients those hard to find in mortal's world. Even the Fade Walker needs more than six-hundred years to collect all that. The slink Cousland was very lucky.

"But that urn is a fable, this quest wasting out time." The Qunari still disagreed.

"A little too late for regret, don't you think? Fable or not, we'll know it today. It couldn't waste our time more it already does." Little leader said with smile.

And he trapped, none could resist those smiles. "I…have to admit, you're right. We're here now, no point to turn back before we know the truth."

"Yeah, I think so. We'll go to that village and prove it. But, you know, the ash maybe true or not. Someone must answer for the ambush last night. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Are you having any plan? They know we're here, we can't just walk in as the tourists." Sten was still curious.

"You're right. That why I need to survey the village." Vixena opened her sketch book and show her rough drawing to him. "I sneaked to the Haven before sunrise, this village seems ordinary but there's something creepy."

Is a picture of graveyard, it looks old and hidden behind a house. The painter could keep most of detail though she didn't have much time.

"All graves have strange symbols." The warrior could see it. "One of the graves still flesh."

"It's Andraste's symbol, not the same they used in the Chantry because this one older… No, this is ancient. No one used it since five-hundred years ago." That what Vera said, anyway.

"How could you know that?

Lady Warden blinked, she let those words slip of her tongue without any thinking. "I…learned that from the ancient book, at my grand father's study."

Not a good story but Sten buy it, he back to their plan. "You made the map, good. We could see the entire area; this village doesn't have nice spot for ambush I think we don't have to worry about it."

"These area so open, I can tell. If they want to ambush us, they might try it at this spot." Vixena point at the big X in the map, it the long narrow path that end at a biggest building in the village. "I didn't explore that building but it seems important, maybe we could find our answer here."

The Qunari gazed the picture of that building for a long time, seemed like he was admire it.

"You have a talent." He said.

Little leader smiled. "Thank you."

However, she think her quiet friend might more aesthetics than he look. So she ripped a paper she just draw the scenery of Frostback Mountain off a sketch book and gave it to him.

"You could have it."

"Unexpected. Why you give me this?" Quiet warrior asked.

"Well, it's a souvenir." As always, little one reply with smiled on her face. "To remind you about what we have done and how life is good."

"Good…? I don't think…"

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk." She waved her index finger. "If you die, your story will end. But if you alive, you could do many thing, help many lives. Those farmers who help you were the good people. I think they would be glad if you use your sword to do the good things as the atonement."

Those deep orbs eyed at her in surprised. The sunshine from above dizzied him but his mind clearer. "You're strange…in the good way."

Vixena just smiled.

"_It's not a gift, Me Panida."_ Vera retorted. _"It's a symbol of friendship."_

_

* * *

  
_


	24. Realize

**Realize**

Everything seems good in the Haven; the villagers didn't welcome but at least didn't attack them. The companion walks carefully to the building that Vixena intend to explore. They armed with weapons and ready to kill anyone who foolish enough to walks into their way.

They walked into Haven's Chantry and faced Father Eirik who was in charge of Haven. He was losing his priest mask so easily and started attack as soon as the little Warden released her blades from its sheaths. That's when he signed his name in his death certificate. Too bad, the guards and the villagers follow his order so the Grey Warden and her companions have to protect themselves.

The Chantry is narrow place, so the fighting was the close-encounter. Vixena rushed to the priest before he could use any spell while the party handle the rest.

She sway herself around the priest, slit his throat with her dagger in the process. In the same time, she wonders why she could do it so easily. Eirik's head dropped to the ground before she could realize what she was doing.

"_You…learned it from me."_ Vera answered awkwardly. _"But you just…forget it."_

As always, they never have enough time to talk about this. The little Cousland saw a villager sneaked to Alistair's rear and tried to stab him at the back, thus she thrown a dagger in her hand to that poor woman's forehead.

Another guard saw her unarm in one hand, he attacked her in the left side while the Couslands's sword handle another guard at the right. However, he really shocked when a hidden blade sprung up from her arm guard and thrust inside his throat.

The blade was flip and blood spread everywhere, Vixena felt like she use to see it somewhere in a long time ago.

However, when all was over, the whole place just torn apart. The companions wounded and exhausted. Although Wynne is a spirit healer, she couldn't heal everyone in short time because they run out of Lyrium potion.

Looked at all wounds and other bad conditions, the leader didn't think they could go anywhere now.

"You all rest here." She commanded. "I'll explore this place."

"I'm with you." Alistair said quickly, he was only one who didn't get any hurt.

Vixena didn't say anything, she just nodded.

The strange medallion on the floor attracted her eyes, which it's a same symbol she saw in the graveyard. So lady Grey Warden kept it, just in case.

All the time, the knight followed her like a guard or a dog. He looked around the room inside the Chantry to find anyone who may hidden in this place, didn't aware his step until he stumbled on something.

Somehow, he didn't fall to the floor. His cute grumpy rushed to prevent him from fallen but he just too heavy. The Grey Wardens fell together to the large bed in the priest's bedchamber.

"_So convenient, isn't it?"_ The Mystic sis's sarcastically comment was float in the air.

Lady Warden couldn't say anything; her brain was melt in blood those spread among her face.

Neither was he, the taller Warden hold his breath while the tip of their noses almost touching each other. His treachery hand holds one of her breast lightly.

"I'm sorry!" Both cried in unison and separate away, desperately embarrassed.

Morrigan followed them. She didn't see that scene but know what they were up to. "You two don't try anything funny, do you?"

"YES!" They exclaimed harmoniously.

The witch just smirked wider, same as Vera. Two women know too well too speak.

So upset, Vixena jumped from the bed and stepped at a strange tile. She removed it and found hole with a level inside. While she pulled it up, all heard something move and the rest of their party in another room swore in surprising.

"Vix…!" Zevran called. "You should see this."

He didn't need to do that, Lady Cousland sprinted to them before he could end his sentence. There's a secret door in the wall that opened after she pulled the level, which lead to hidden room.

"_There's…someone within that room."_ Vera said. _"He doesn't have the killing will, not the enemy, perhaps."_

"Let's see. Secret room means someone needs to hide something important. Maybe we could find something useful in there." The leader told everyone includes her sis.

And then, in median of the room with a ton of books the companion found an old man lying on the floor. With those wounds and blood on his body, he seemed like a corpse than a living man.

"Who are you?" he asked tiredly. "Are they sent you to finish this?"

"I'm Vixena of the Grey Wardens. Are you Brother Genitivi?"

"Yes, it's me. You don't have idea how I glad to see someone not from this maddening village. They tortured me for so long and…oh…I don't want to think about what they have done to those knights."

"Well! He's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair said.

Vixena rewarded him with her elbow knocked at his abdomen. The ex-templar moaned and murmured about the revenge.

Anyway, she ignored him and talked with the Spirit healer. "Could you do something with those wounds, Wynne?"

"I could heal his wounds but it still needs time for healing." The old mage replied.

"No!" The priest refused. "I can't rest now. Not when I almost find it!"

The companion gazed at him.

"Aren't you meant the urn?" Someone asked. "Was it real?"

"Yes, at least I think so. I found the temple atop this mountain before they captured me. That might be the Andraste's last resting place."

He seemed confident and eagerly to go but Vixena knew everyone too tired. Somehow she knew that dragon or maybe more of the cultist waiting for them somewhere in the mountain. They shouldn't go to that temple while they didn't ready for the huge problem.

"Well…Andraste rest here for very long time, I don't think she will go anywhere soon. I think we should find some place for get decent rest and get ready for harder job. " Little leader declared. "I know an abandon house at the rim of this village. That could be our camp for tonight."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? The cultist might attack us again." Sten asked.

"After those fighting, I don't think they have so many lives to spend. If I were their leader I'll wait until the victim walks into their trap instead. Anyway, it wastes our time if we back to our old camp."

Lady Warden use the right words, the Qunari doesn't have more argument.

"Now move, I don't like this place." She commanded. "Sten, could you carry Brother Genitivi? Alistair should help Zevran to walk, his lags look horrible. I'll help Leliana."

The bard was stabbed at her flank. Her faces so colorless but seemed better when the beautiful warrior help her to walks.

"Thank you, Vix." Leliana whispered. "You're a good person, he very lucky."

"What?"

The Orlesian was grinning. "I'm glad I have a friend like you. If you want any instruction about…girl thing, you could ask me anytime."

"What…?" Vixena asked again, louder.

Beautiful bard was giggling hard, almost torn her dressed wound. "I think I should shut my mouth before you thrown me to the ground."

"Yes, you should." Lady Warden told her friend and…yeah, her sis who was giggling in her mind.

'What's so funny?'


	25. Yesterday

**Yesterday**

**

* * *

  
**

The white flowers were blooming in their vines those have clung with the mystical sculpture. Its aroma disseminated in the light air made everything in these area coated with sweet fragrant.

One of those was spinning in Vera's hand, its pollen was glowing same as her golden eyes.

Vixena stepped closer to say something but the big sis thrown that flower to her.

"_Smell it and you will remember everything."_

"What is this?" The younger asked. "I thought it just…for decorative. How stupid could I be?"

The Fade Walker chuckled. _"Those are the Prarichat or Dream Flowers in your language. Every of it contain the long lost memories of creature since the birth of universes."_

"Long lost memories…" Lady Warden repeated.

"_Yes, the memories never completely gone but fade to the dream. Only that creature dies, his or her flowers will perish."_

That reminded her, Vixena asked her sis quickly. "What about Fergus? Does his flower still exist?"

Vera pointed at a flower that was withers and darkens. _"He's in bad condition but alive. As far as I can tell, his fate won't end soon."_

Little one sighed in relief; she couldn't find him in this chaos until the Blight end. Any news must more than welcome. "Maker preserve him, I hope I could see him now."

"_He's a good boy, I hope he be well too."_ The Fade Walker stepped back, hidden something behind her before little sis could see it. _"Anyhow, we couldn't do anything to help him now. Let's back to our business."_

"Oh…you're right. I need the answer."

Somehow, Vera stopped her before the blossom touched her nose.

"_I have to warn you. The past is the past but sometime it still has the sting. It might be hurt so…just be careful."_

Little sis smiled sadly. "I know but I need the answers for my questions. I couldn't let the curious eroded our relationship or my life. You taught me brave to face everything. Tonight I'll face my past and no matter what inside this, I'll accept it and live for tomorrow."

The Fade Walker smiled back and released that hand. _"Just be careful…"_

Smiled and smelled that sweet aroma, something in it snatched at her like a snake. Vixena's brain was hurt as it was stunned by thousand of rocks. The dark hole opened beneath her feet and pumped everything in.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I said and done yesterday."

Maric said while he leaded his men to their next destination, everyone follows him except his bodyguard who was walking beside him. She maybe cold and harsh, but still don't leave.

Those glowing jewels gazed at him and avoided. "You apologized so many times but you would do it again."

"But I really mean it." The prince retorted. "I such a rude last night, I'm a fool and doesn't deserve to be your master."

The Fade Walker looked around to made sure their followers walked after them in long distant, especially Sha-riya who was staring at them concerning. "Maybe you're right but I has decided that myself. I won't go anywhere till you meet your goal."

"But why did you help me for nothing? Do you want anything in return?"

"It just…I was boring. Hope you and your rebel could give me something exciting. That's all."

However, Maric didn't believe it. "You not expecting me to buy that, are you?"

Shadow just raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it fine to have your help. If not because of you and your elf we might dies since the last month. So…as long as we're allies, I'm happy." At last, he apologized. She always wins without so many try.

"So be it." she said and disappeared to the shadow.

That was the signal; Shadow hides herself because there is something on the road ahead.

"A group of men…twelve men, all arms and well train, they're patrolling." She whispered from the dark. "Not Orlesian, I think they were Moira's rebel soldiers: those you looking for."

"They might be the scout, we should talk with them." Loghain offered his opinion. He's only one who closed enough to heard the recently conversation.

"Do whatever you want; it's Maric's duty anyway." And then, The Fade Walker disappeared.

* * *

Alistair jerk awaked again but not because his dream. It's a woman's screams those woke him up. At another corner of the house, the ex-templar saw someone was shivering. Vixena was hugging her knees and crying in fear, she looked so vulnerable than he ever know.

The companion thought it just some kind of 'Grey Warden's nightmare' as it always happen to Alistair, so they let the senior Warden do that business.

Somehow, when Alistair stepped close enough, the lady Warden grabbed his collar and thrown her body to his chest. He couldn't do anything but hold her tighten. Both Grey Wardens sat together in the dim light.

Outside the house, the wind cried in painfulness. The Fade Walker stood alone in pale moonlight, watching the mountain silently.


	26. Tonight

**Tonight**

**

* * *

  
**

"I have something to tell you." Vixena whispered, after the long cry.

"If you want to tell me how handsome I am. I already know it." Alistair jested. He smiled softly when his shorty smacked his chest lightly.

She sat on his lap; rest her entire body with him. Even she didn't cry anymore, this place still comfortable. If the world won't disintegrate soon, she just wants to sit like this as long as they could.

"I'm serious, you know? If you not stop mocking me, I'll suffocate you." Pretend to furious is her special tactic anyway.

"All right, I get it. Anything for my mighty lady, just say your mind and I'll listen." The ex-templar said and breathes her sweet scent. He knew she was bluff but who was him to refuse.

Vixena hide her smile in the shadow.

"I…you know my sister, right? She raised and taught me many things but…the truth is…she not my real sis. We have different parents."

"But you two look similar."

"Yeah, that true. It's because something I ate a long time ago but I won't talk about it now. The thing is…she was train me to be a warrior like her, one who fight with gut and wit. I lost all of those in horrible accident almost seven years ago but now I can remember everything."

The Tall Grey Warden cocked his head. "I…think you look…different. Tonight you seem…more talkative than usual."

'Because you with me.' She mentally replied. However, those words never out from her lips.

"It might not important; you would know it when our next fighting starts anyway. What I concern is about my 'accident' in seven years ago."

"You don't have to say anything you don't…"

But she sealed his lips with her index finger. "I want you to know, it not anything forbidden, to be honest. It just…well, I was fifteen in that time. A foolish girl with marvelous abilities who so arrogant, fearless and was blind by my own confident."

"Vera warns me so many times but I never listen. I thought she would support me no matter what happen so I do whatever I want. Made many troubles until the fate come after me." Her hands clenched while she thought about her mistakes.

"There's a man, he lured me to his place and tried to…"

Alistair holds her waist tighter, soothing her softly. But Vixena chuckled.

"No, it's not anything like that. I can handle it well enough. In fact, I kill him and his guards with my own hands, they never hurt me even a hairbreadth. The real problem came after that."

"No matter how villainous he was that bastard still is a son of noble man. His father wanted the justice and he would do anything for that. So…Vera saved my head again, she set up the evident those blamed her as a murderer and disappeared…after made me forgot everything."

"I made the mistake but my sis was blamed." She started to cry. "My dear sis is a best person, she loves me and gave me everything she could offer but I failed her. I am a brat. I don't deserve all those things she gave."

"Well, I'm not a good one either." Bastard prince said. "But like someone said 'the past is the past' no one could change that. You couldn't change what happen in yesterday. And the most important thing is today…if I correct."

The tear dried, lady Warden smiled softly in the dark.

"You're very strong. If we have you and your talents, even the Archdemon couldn't stand against us. We'll save Fereldan, stop the Blight and make your sister proud. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you." She said with smile but frowned when she looked up and saw Alistair tilted his cheek forward. "What?"

"I said a good thing. Don't I deserve a reward?"

"You idiot, what should I do with you?" She pinched his cheek in annoying.

"That hurt." The knight whined and holds his cheek. However, he stopped when a pair of lips was touching it lightly.

"Serve you right, sir templar."


	27. Today

**Today**

**

* * *

  
**

Just a few hours in the ruin temple, Vixena has many changes to restore her skills. The cultist and their 'pets' rally together, hopefully to eliminate the Grey Wardens and companions but became corpses instead.

Anyway, in a little break for rest and heal the wound, Leliana asked the leader in concerning.

"Why we don't bring everyone together? There're so many maddening people, I not sure only four of us could going through this."

"I told you." Lady Warden said while was taking care of Alistair's wounds. "Zevran's lags still wounded so he can't climb those steeps to this temple, Wynne overdo herself and exhausted and Brother Genitivi's condition still bad. They need rest but that village too dangerous, so I left Sten and Lupe to protect them."

More than that, she knew the high dragon waiting for them. The sisters prepared themselves for the huge trouble. If something happen to them, they just hope the rest of party could run fast enough.

Morrigan could hear the Fade Walker, that was why she knew what the sisters have planned. However, she still couldn't believe them. How could anyone throw they lives to saves the other without something in return?

"_What is your most precious, Morrigan?"_ Vera asked from the thin air. She could hide in the cleft between this world and the Veil.

"It's me and myself, nothing else."

Somehow, the Fade Walker laughed. _"You're lie."_

"I'm not…" The witch tried to protest.

"_You think you're special because you know many things, you're free and could do whatever you want, but you just mistaken. If you not listen to your heart, nothing could set you free, truly free."_

"You're wrong, Fade Walker. As soon as Flemeth die, I will be free."

"_No, you couldn't and you know why."_ Vera smirked.

This is the first time in her live to fear, Morrigan never meet anyone who knew what she were up to.

However, the Fade Walker just said. _"You and I have a role to play, just don't stand in my way and you will be fine." _And then, she disappeared.

Left the witch lost in her thought.

* * *

As soon as they walk through the last door, the party could sense vibrate in the air. The high dragon swooped down from the sky. Her mouth was glowing with fire that ready to blow.

Before anyone could react, Vixena grabbed a crossbow from her back and shot dragon's nose. That Explosive Blot does its job perfectly and made the beast lose its balance. The fire breath was spread pass the party's head while she fly away.

However, the sisters knew it not over yet. The wind told them the dragon nearby, she was waiting silently and ready to kill.

"You all ready." The leader commanded. "Strike when she comes for me."

"What?" Alistair protested. "I won't let you…"

But she not listens; lady warrior sprinted from the ruin pillars they used as the shelter to the long stone path. Just a few seconds before the high dragon appeared and catch her with its mouth.

The ex-templar lunged to the beast, tried to bash his shield at its chest even that may destroy his arms. The witch used her spells to paralyze that creature but fail. Even Leliana's arrows couldn't help much. High dragon flicked its neck to squash Vixena with the rock nearby.

That was a dragon's huge mistake. The sisters kicked its fangs broke, made their hold to slipped from that mouth and grabbed one of its spites. They climbed the beast's back to spot they knew that weak. Any dragon would die if was pierced at its heart.

Panicked, it growled and flying up, intends to fling a stubborn warrior who raised it as the dragon raider. The beast never see that smirked the sisters has while they thrust the hidden blade to its back.

The blade too short to passing through those scales and skin to cut dragon's heart but poison that coat on the blade was spread into dragon's system so fast.

A few breaths before long sleep, the foolish creature tried to revenge one last time. It plummeted itself straight to the ground, intended to bring the Fade Walker and her sis to the Fade together.

Morrigan used her spell stop their falling, but all she could do just slowing it. In hopelessly minute, the party heard the loud scream reverberated inside the mountain which follows by the windstorm.

None really knew what happen, just a little detail about strong wind and hard crash. Only thing the companion saw was a high dragon that lay still in the stone clearing. Its head crushed by the rock, crimson blood was spread everywhere.

"Vixena…!" Alistair cried. He rushes to lifeless beast to find his shorty.

It's terrible, he don't want to lose her. Just think about it could kill him inside. Those smiles, those lips…he knew he couldn't live without her, ever.

However, he heard someone laugh.

If that was Morrigan, the ex-templar swore to kill that bitch himself. But the witch collapsed and was shivering in the bard's arms far away.

So…who's laughing?

After remove that tattered wing out of its place, he found a little body behind the beast's corpse. That one sat with legs crossed, hands on her ribs and…laughing.

"Vix, what the hell…! Are you all right?" Alistair asked while lunged to her.

"I…think my ribs brake, but…well, I'm alive. Everything all right, I guess." Even in bad condition, Vixena still laugh. In fact, the sisters laugh together.

"You're insane, shorty." He snapped but gathered the survivor warrior in his arms. Glad to have her with him, alive and well.

She alive, he alive…they both still alive. The happiness overwhelms his heart, without any thinking the ex-templar hold her face closer gently. When Vixena obeyed, he was occupying those full lips with his.

Despite blood and death around them, the Grey Wardens was kissing each other. Celebrated the joy of live even it might be the last.

* * *

At the end of stone path, there's the temple that seems like was passing through many century of grim weather. The large door was worn and the hinges stuck, two warriors have to use force to open it.

Inside, a man in old-fashion armor was waiting for them. He seems normal but something strange.

"I bid you welcome, mortal." He said.

That remind Vixena about another immortal, her big sis didn't present for a time. The Fade Walker left her since that kiss.

"Hello to you, but…who are you?" The leader asked politely.

"I am the Guardian. I protect Andraste from those who would do her harm." He said in so calm and deep voice.

"We do not wish her harm. We only want to the ashes to cure a sick man."

"Then, you might pass the Gauntlet."

"The tests or something like that, I suppose." Lady Warden guessed. "I knew it couldn't be easy. All right, bring it on."

A door behind the Guardian opened, but Vixena was blocked by his large frame.

"Before you go, may I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Do I have any choices?" She provoked, hidden the hesitation inside with words.

"Vixena Cousland, you abandoned your parents to dies in hands of your enemy who have no mercy. Do you regret it?"

Every nerve in her body was taut. "How could you know it?"

The spirit didn't answer, still looking through her eyes.

Her hands clenched, Vixena gnashed her teeth in tension. Only Vera's words soothed her calm.

"_The past is the past."_

The lady Cousland sighed, when she calm down the answer would come. "Yes. I regret I couldn't protect them, but so what? I couldn't undo it or thrown my live away neither. My father made me promised to keep my duties, that all I could do for him."

"I killed the dragon, slaughtered the hundred of darkspawn and everyone who dare to stand in my way. I come so far for my duties and I won't look back." She declared, the whole temple seems would quake with the power in those words.

Vixena is Vera's soul sister. They share some abilities those could threaten even the Gods. The Guardian bowed and admitted that answer without more question.

"May you be worthy in the Maker's sight." And then, he stepped aside.

* * *

Morrigan increased her walking speed to walk beside the leader and said. "I…have to admit."

"Sorry. Are you talking to me?" Vixena asked.

The witch blushed, which was lovely and creepy in the same time. "Yes, I…know this is strange but…well, I apologize for mistaken in your sis."

Another woman smiled, she knew how lovely Morrigan is but she wouldn't say it out loud. "You should tell her yourself."

However, she couldn't resist some curious. "What's your mistake?"

Morrigan looked back to made sure the rest of party walked in the long distant. Last thing she wants is Alistair know she have heart. "As far as I know, The Fade Walkers are the most complicated creature. They aren't just charming and live long. They still so strong, so independent and serves no one but themselves. I used to dream to be like them."

"But that is true; my sis is someone like that. Too bad, those made her lonely."

"Well, it's more than that. They so powerful, with those abilities they could do whatever they want. I always wonder why they choose to hide in the shadow, not conquer the world instead."

"Because they have the hearts of gold, I knew that so ironic. They're…born from sin, but they choose to live with love their mother gave." This story calms her down, help her distract from the vengeance. "They could be the saints if they aren't…oh, I shouldn't say that."

"I surprise she told you all that. Their true self are…shameful, to put it lightly."

"It isn't important anyway." Vixena laughed and waved her hand. "None could choose what they're born to be, my sis and her kind choose what they wants to do. That's all."

"That's what I mistaken in your sister." The witch said in ridden.

Anyway, before the Fade Walker's soul sister could ask anything. They found another door blocked their way. When the leader opened it, she found two figures were waiting for her.

"Father…and… What the hell…?" Vixena shouted.

"_Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…Don't too excite, Me Panida. I just can't miss the chance to see my old friend and… oh, don't say too much. Those beauty people couldn't see me yet."_

'You would give me the heart attack someday.' Little sis grumped mentally.

The Fade Walker laughed and waved her hand. _"Nah, it's not that bad. And you see, Bryce have something to tell you anyhow."_

"But…Are you really my father? I know he already death, he can't…"

The ghost of her papa smiled, she felt like a little girl again. But when she tried to hug him, big sis stepped forward.

"_Don't… mortal couldn't do that."_

Vera never lays, Vixena obeyed but still cried. "Papa…I miss you so much."

"When Eleanor putted you on Vera's hands, I was doubt if we done the big mistake." Bryce smiled sadly. "Now I know that is a miracle. My little pup grew up to be an angel."

"Go, my little girl, don't let the past burden you. Carry on with our love. Make us proud."

All weights on her shoulders have gone. Despite the tear on her cheeks, the little Cousland smiled wider than she knows she could.

"Thank you, Papa."

Two ghostly figures fade into the air. Alistair putted his hand on that shivered shoulder.

"Vix…" He asked, concerning.

She smiled back. "It's all right, everything will be all right. Let's go to our goal together."

* * *

After the fighting and riddles, the final test waiting for them in the last room. Everyone saw the sculpture of Andraste with an ancient urn. But the line of flame blocked it from the intruder.

Only thing they could touch in this room was an altar with the verse on it.

"Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave, lord and beggar, be born anew in the Maker's sight."

_WHAT?_

Vixena repeated that verse again.

"At last, something straight, not another ridden." Alistair took his armor off. Somehow, he kept his eyes on it; don't dare to look on three women.

The leader blushed, she don't mind if she have to naked in front of another female. But…how could she…well, she very lucky to not bring everyone along.

"Come on, we waste enough time. I already sick with those tests and riddles, let do it quick." The witch said. She doesn't have many problems with her robe.

"Vix wear the armor and it seems…complicated. Let me help her take it out." The bard offered. She already wore only her smallclothes.

"Thanks you but…only I and my sis know how to take it off…well, I mean she made it." Vixena refused.

The vermin made by many tricks. If someone forces to take it off without the wearer's permission or with the wrong method, he must get bite.

Have no choice, lady Warden took her armor off herself before continue with her tunic, lagging and smallclothes. All the time, she kept look straight. Control her curious and tried to not look at Alistair.

The temple so cold but she doesn't shiver. The imagination of him naked and how he looks at her bare flesh made her body so hot. Oh…what a shame!

'Stop thinking such lecherous thoughts and back to your work!' Vera will say that if she's here. Vixena know it.

Anyway, the thought of her fiercely sis took her back to reality. She poked her lag into the fire. the golden flame licked her lightly but didn't burn. And when she walked through it, the party followed her without hesitation.

When they had all crossed the flames, the Guardian appeared. "You were purified with the flame like Andraste has before. you could earned a pinch of sacred ashes."

"Ah…that's good, but can I ware something now?" Vixena asked.

Everyone include the Guardian chuckled.

"You pass the test, take your reward and use it with the good faith."

Lady Grey Warden bowed to him. "Thank you, Guardian. I don't think I have anything like that but I'll do my best."

He would sigh, if he still has breath. "I should know it. You were raised by the Fade Walker. They were the faithless."

"If you know that, why you let me pass?" She frowned.

"The Great Mother have her mystical way for them, I can't get involved."

"What's the Great Mother?" Leliana asked. "I never hear of that."

Vixena looked the Guardian disappeared, still frowning. "Later, we still have works to do."


	28. Collide

**From the author:** Some of these strategies adept from 'The romance of three kingdoms': the classic Chinese's story.

* * *

**Collide**

It's for Ferelden's sake, Maric knew it. But why it still sting in his heart, like something went wrong?

He has Rowan; the daughter of Arl Rendorn Guerrin who lead Moira's rebel as his betrothed. He got more army, more allies and more power but…why it still felt…wrong?

Maybe it's because Shadow. After his engaged she never appears except when she has to. She didn't stay with him in those nights. Instead, she and her blood sister spend their times with Cousland and his love. Every time he came near, she would have some business to attend and disappear.

However, the Orlesian's troop marched from the north could be the good distraction. The outlaw prince and his advisor have to lead the rebel to battle, even his heart not ready.

Loghain's strategy not too complicated. Maric and his small troop would lure the Orlesian general and his men to the trap. Only thing he must do was gallop his war horse to the meeting spot. In this point, the soldiers in hiding would light the fuse's bomb to destroy the cliff. The rocks would block those enemies in the narrow path, caged them like the rodent in snare.

But accident always happens…

Just one or two yards before the prince would pass the mouth of the trap, his war horse has been shot and fell down. If that not bad enough, the black beast stumbled and overlay its master.

When the death came near, first thing he think was his bodyguard. Shadow always appears in the right time, she would come to save him.

But where is she now?

The Orlesian General smirked; even soldiers over the creek would pound them with the range weapon repeatedly. A man on war horse's back blown his war horn, long and loud like he was calling something.

However, something has gone terrible wrong. He seemed shock and repeat his call several times. After the rebel help Maric climb up from the creek, the general was still blowing until the massacres began.

The outlaw prince watched those enemies were slaughtered until the last one. Despite an hour passed, Shadow still missing. The question in his heart started to sting again and again, he couldn't bear it anymore.

"Where's Shadow?" This was the first sentence he said after the battle.

None could answer even Loghain or Bryce Cousland who seems so close with his jewel. The silent between them drove Maric mad, he stormed to only place he knew Shadow would stay when she need peace. Her lonely and faraway sanctuary that kept her privacy from the rest of company: Shadow's tent.

Somehow, before he would go far. The Mystic beauty appeared from the air, her cloak damped and hued with crimson liquid.

She didn't say a thing, just gazed at her master silently. Those golden orbs glossed with concerning, even though the answer from Maric was horrible.

He slapped her!

A petite figure lurched by the rudely force, she might fell to the ground if Eleanor and Sha-riya didn't lunge to support her. Shadow was utterly weary but the prince was blinded because of his rage.

The Dalish was looking in her blood sister's eyes while the outlaw prince reviled the Fade Walker with those horrible words. She saw utterly painfulness in that face, which could burn her heart as well.

Her hands reached to her daggers, but Shadow stopped them.

"Are you done yet, master?" Lady in the red hood asked coldly. Her head still high, although she has to support herself with both friends. "I had done with you now. My oath expires when you don't need me anymore."

Maric lost all words, those trapped in his throat.

"I bag your pardon, but I need some rest. After that, my sis and I will go. You will never see us again." She bowed and turned away to her tent, with friends at both sides.

Something in his chest told him to stop her, to apologize and bag her to stay. However, he couldn't do such a thing. The fear in his mind ate away his trust, fell his world down.

Regardless time and place, Maric sat on the ground and lost in thought until Bryce told him something.

"Your highness…I think you should see this."

"What? Anything else, there's another false friendship in my life?" The prince asked sarcastically.

"I can't say. You must consider it yourself." The mighty Cousland replied.

Bryce Cousland was one of his friends who always reasonable, he must have something important to tell him. So Maric followed his friend to another side of the battlefield. The advisor walked along by his side.

This place use to be the glade, nice for penetrate from the river if the stream doesn't so swift and too shallows for the large ship. Even Loghain didn't think about this place until Cousland guy bring it up.

Now, they couldn't see the glade anymore. Only thing they saw was the killing-field. More than the ruined boats in the shore there're the thousand of fresh flesh and parts those used to be human bodies scattered all over the place such as they has seen before. These were Shadow's work, no doubt.

Loghain's face paled down, he never prepare for double cross trap. If those men could do their mission, the rebel must be destroyed.

"She doesn't want me to tell you this, your highness." Bryce said. "But I have to tell the true. Shadow asked me to keep my eyes on you while she takes care of 'General mistake'. She never abandons you, ever."

The picture of weary woman back to Maric's thought. What the hell he just done? These men must be the back up of the Orlesian's armies, whom were summoned by the war horn. Shadow risked her live by fought them alone, used most of her power for saved his head but he returned her kindness with abuse and rudely words.

What the bastard he is?

Anyhow, his friend still talks. "She didn't tell you or anyone about the big hole in Loghain's plan because she thinks of him as her little brother. Shadow did it to cover him and…your back. If there's anyone has to blamed, it's me. You almost die because I can't keep my promise."

"No." the prince replied sadly. "This is my fault. I should ask her before…I must talk to her."

And then, he began running. He has to catch Shadow before it too late.

Because his heart went to Fade Walker, Maric didn't hear the argument of two men behind.

* * *

As fast as human's lags could cooperate, the outlaw prince brought himself to the Fade Walker's domain. He found Eleanor sat by the fire in middle of small glade, brewing potion.

"Your highness…" Bryce's lover stood up to stop him. She knew that emotion in his eyes and what he intended to do. "Shadow need rest, please don't disturb her.

"What that potion for?" Maric asked. "If Shadow sleeping, I don't think she will need any of these. Aren't you telling me you brew it for yourself, in front of the other's tent?"

The female rogue couldn't find the right words to retort, so she tried to avoid the question. "Not the other's tent, Shadow is my friend. After so many things be had been through, we share the friendship and trust. She let me use her equipment to do anything."

As she hit his weak spot, the prince bit his lip in shame.

However, another woman stepped forward and gave him more sorrow.

"Are you still not content? Don't you want to hurt my sis more than you already do?" Sha-riya asked. She carried a big pack, seemed eagerly to go. "Go back by the way you came, shemlen. She doesn't want to see you again."

"I…come to apologize." Maric tried to polite. "Please, if she still…"

The painfulness scream came from the tent. All shocked of that sound but the prince moved fastest. He invaded in the canvas and saw his former bodyguard was writhing in her bedroll, screaming in pain.

The Dalish thrown her pack away before ran to the pot and poured that thing inside to a glass bottle. She feed the potion to Shadow. The creepy dark-violet liquid still fuming when it'd spilt from those full lips.

"She didn't swallow it!" The rogue exclaimed. "Don't choke her."

"But she will hurt more if she doesn't drink it. The beast within her trying to escape every time she unconscious, it will do anything to release itself. This potion is her only hope." The elf explained.

Looking his jewel tortured is hurt than he could bear, Maric rushed to screaming woman and commanded. "Give that bottle to me."

"What do you suggest to?" Sha-riya asked, still hold the bottle tighten.

"I will feed her, with my mouth."

"But…" She refused. "It's hot, terrible hot and toxic. Mortal couldn't…"

Didn't listen, Maric snatched that potion from the elf's hands and poured the liquid inside to his mouth. It hotter than he thought and has terrible taste, he have to used all will he have to feed it to a woman in his arms.

It wasn't easy, Shadow resisted for awhile before parted her lips slightly. Let the potion and Maric's tongue pass through.

Unbelievable, just a quarter of second their lips touched, all those pain and unpleasant flavor have completely gone, only exotic aroma and softly touch remind. The prince lost himself and kept kissing her deeply, careless about two women beside them.

"Maker…" Eleanor swore and spun away.

Instead of embarrassed, the Dalish furious and tried to take Maric off her sis. But he fell to the ground, was lying unconscious beside the Fade Walker.


	29. Crush

**Crush**

**

* * *

  
**

On the road again…

Vixena thought when the companion set the camp for tonight. Just a few days since they left the Haven but so many things happen and changed their plan, a little.

Now they have new members; Bodahn Feddic the merchant and his son; Sandal, they followed the companion since the Grey Wardens saved they from the darkspawn two days ago. Two dwarves proved them useful and generous enough by help carried some of travel gears with their cart, Vixena and her friends could walk easier without those weights on their back.

However, a merchant in Bodahn's former caravan gave them a control rod. That brought the companion to another adventure and new fellow.

Shale; an animated golem stood alone at the rim of the clearing. It has so many time to grump about the evil poultry because the golem doesn't eat or sleep. Although it doesn't know what to do with its fate, this golem seems enjoy with the idea of crush anything that has wings.

Anyway, that doesn't mean the rest of party made her felt better. Morrigan still anti-social and bit everyone with cruel words. Zevran always leering at the leader 'rudely' that made her feet 'itch'. Sten never relax, she felt like he tried to challenge her leadership all the time. Wynne observed The Grey Wardens and made unpleasant comment. Leliana is a good one but that religiosity made her seems creepy sometime.

About Alistair, he was worst. The senior Grey Warden still act like a child, never take lead and thrown all responsibility to her.

At any rate, Vixena still wonders in herself. How could a lost girl like her lead these people to the battle with the archdemon?

"_We can't go back, Me Panida. Our way is the road ahead, though it will rough or dirt but it our only way."_

In her mind, little sis saw Vera stood besides her, looking at the twilight sky.

'But…I don't know, Vera. How far I could go before fail?'

"_No one knows either, all we could do just keep walking. As long as you don't stop, your way never ends." _Andshe smiled._ "We already felled a high dragon, remember? With your gut and my knowledge, no body could stop us."_

Older one spun little sis around, showed her all companions. _"Look at them, those people is your friends. They don't perfect and has many holes inside their hearts but them still here, by your side, because they believe in you._"

'I'm…not sure, my sis. They still don't open their hearts for me. Sometime I felt…unwelcome.'

"_I don't want to talks like an old mentor but I'm here for give you the advices anyway. So, listen to me."_ Those tapering fingers touched and dried Vixena's tear before it could flow from her eyes. "_None could go through the close door, right? You must open your heart first, and the other will open their hearts for you. And…if you still have any question, just look at your friends and ask, all right?"_

Still, the lady Grey Warden didn't believe all those words but at least it made sense. She is a Grey Warden, wondering or crying not her options. On the end of her road, the Blight is waiting for her to stop it or dies trying. But before that, she has to deal with her companion.

"All right, let's try to talk with everyone." Vixena told herself. "I survived Ostagar, killed high dragon and slaughtered demon, just a few smart comments couldn't kill me, I hope."

* * *

"This is so strange…" Alistair thought.

Normally, Vixena was a quite person. She was a good listener, always listen and help but hardly starts conversation. That not the bad thing but sometime it do not comfortable to talks with anyone who was looking at you blankly.

Tonight, she was talking to everyone in camp without the grimness in her eyes. Smiled softly for anything they said and replied with smart words. Lady Grey Warden seemed so relax, her smiles loosen the companion's tension like the magic. Although a few short conversations couldn't change people's minds, doesn't mean those worth nothing.

"So adorable, don't you think?"

The knight turned to that voice and met grinning Wynne.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat who swallowed the pigeon." He asked curiously and carefully.

The old mage grinned wider. "Canary…"

"What?"

"I look like the cat that swallowed the canary." She completed the sentence.

Alistair frowned, felt not secure. He knew this would lead to something he didn't like. "I once had a very large cat, but that's not my point. My point is why are you smirking?"

An older giggled, she love to tease this young man. "You were watching her. With great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were...enraptured."

His face turned to several shades of pink. "No. no. no, I wasn't…all right. I gazed...glanced, in that direction, maybe, but I wasn't staring...or really seeing anything even."

"Of course…" Those grin just wide and wider.

This is a trap. He knew this mage going to made him blushing and acts such as a fool real soon. Perhaps he should run as fast as he can. "I hate you. You're a bad person."

Wynne giggled again, but suddenly changed to serious. "You see her, you know how strange she is, right?"

"Vix…? Yes, she so strange. Any minutes she so sad and almost cry but after she talks to herself, it will changed to smiles. And…oh, stops looking at me like that."

"Sorry, I just impress. You are a great observer." The mage refused. "Anyhow, I could see that. Vixena talks to herself a lot, somehow that made me thinks…"

"She not crazy, I could tell you." The ex-templar instant protected his shorty.

"I'm not going to say that. What I am afraid is…You know blood magic could control the people's mind, right? What if a blood mage had captured her mind? Maybe that one communicates with her in her mind and uses her as a tool."

That's a bit of an overstatement but she may right.

"If you are right, should we do anything?"

"I can't do anything before I know what is really happen. So, you have to do something."

"Wait, why is me?" He questioned.

The old mage rolled her eyes. "In all of us, you're her close…friend. You're only one who can delve in her mystery. I will give you a plan."

"But…" He hesitated; it sounded like he might betray her.

"We have to do it!" Wynne insisted. "She is our leader, a very important person. We can't let anything happen to her. You know it, right?"

"I…know. I will do it, for Vix's sake." Alistair gave up. "Promise me one thing; your plan doesn't mean to hurt her."

"I never want to hurt her, dear templar." The mage said. "That girl is so adorable; I don't want to see her sad or anything. Same as I think of you."

"Well, all right. Tell me your plan."


	30. Union

**From the author:** Honestly, I have no idea about this chapter. All ideas just slip from my mind before I could catch it, I have to rewrite it thee times. Still, this not good as I hope, maybe I have to wait until my sickness has gone. Well, I think that old doctor try to poison me with those pills.

* * *

**Union**

**

* * *

**

Silver stars scattered around the night sky, the dim moon hidden her pale beauty in umbra of world. Only Milky Way enlightens dark scenery with soft light, while the gentle wind played silently melodies.

Vixena was lying on her back, looking at precious art of The Great Mother. She still remember her companion's faces, they react in different way when she told them about the highest power. However, everything back to normal when they took it as another bedtime story.

Except Alistair, that knight gazed at her with puzzle eyes. She could feel his confusion when she said words 'The Fade Walker'. They didn't talk much since they left the Haven but she knew he might ask her about this, sooner or later.

The chain of her thought brought her to another topic. The companion arrive the Redcliffe's castle this evening and gave the pouch of sacred ashes to Bann Teagan immediately. After the mage healed the Arl with it, he back to live but needs time to discuss the situation with his family. The Grey Wardens and their request have to wait until tomorrow.

Somehow…she just sensed it. Vera has something to discuss with Arl Eamon as well, but not as the old friend. She knew the big sis's emotion while they met that poor man, the Fade Walker's heart full with anger.

And…well, his face paled down when he looked at her for the first time. He might saw the resemblance of the sisters and discerned what after him. Vera is lovely and kind but any women could be utterly bitch when they absolutely furious. Little Cousland just hope he still alive after the meeting with The Fade Walker.

"Maker's breath, how could you go up there?" Someone asked from beneath, that took her back to the real world.

Vixena was looking for that one and saw Alistair's head pop-up from the balcony, under the roof she was laying. His expression mixed between concerning and relief.

"Could you down to earth for a moment? This mortal have something to discuss with you goddess."

'Did he just call me goddess?' She asked herself.

Anyway, Vix climbed back from the roof. She grabbed the nooks in the wall as handles and swung herself, landing in the balcony floor.

The knight leaned with the pillar, smiling. "You're really athletic, don't you?"

"Well, after the 'big' dine, I thought I should have a lot of exercise." Little one bantered. "But seem like you ransack the larder again."

"Oh…this…" He showed her a basket he carried. "I found nice cheese and fine wine. This a little too much for one man, perhaps we could share it together."

"Sorry sir templar, but I don't like cheese. Its smell…ah, could make me sick." Vixena have sensitive senses of the Fade Walker, strong smell or so much noise could harm her.

However, Alistair didn't give up. "What about this wine? Wynne said it smooth and sweet and…something like that."

"Are you tried to ply me with that wine? To make me drunk and do something I must regret later?"

"Something like insult Morrigan's taste of fashion? No, absolutely not. I just think you should relax like your sis said: after the big adventure, the grand prize for the hero is the warm bath, a good meal and nice sleep." He refused.

Shorter Warden smiled, her idiot remembers what she said in their journey. This man always listens to her, stand beside her no matter what happen.

"My sis didn't say about wine. In fact, she doesn't like it. Vera thinks the booze is some kind of poison."

"But she doesn't here." Alistair poured the liquid to a glass and gave it to her. "Try this. I swear I won't let you drunk."

* * *

After an hour, a bottle of wine was rolling on the floor, a wheel of cheese disappeared from the basket and the knight couldn't resist the gravity. Alistair leaned his back with the balcony and cried, already drunk.

"You cheat…" He exclaimed. "How could a little woman like you hold that much alcohol?"

Vixena blinked. She knew she resists to any poison, include the booze and anything like that. The sisters could drink all of wine in Ferelden and never get drunk. But she doesn't know how to tell him.

"I think this is time for bed, let's me help you back to your room." She changed the topic and tried to help him stand.

"No, no, no…I still have something to ask you." Alistair refused childishly. He dragged his shorty's hands and set her on his lap.

Lady Warden sighed, this man too annoying sometime. "Then ask."

"Well, you told me about the Great Mother: highest power that created the worlds and live. But I still wonder: what's the Fade Walker?"

With those alcohols in his blood, she almost sure he would forget everything in the morning. Perhaps she could tell him some of the truths and still keep the most.

"The Fade Walkers are…the most complicated creature. They look like a band of female warriors but...well, they aren't the human."

"Someone created them to be perfect killing machines…" Alistair continued. "They were born to destroy the worlds and gods, but they refused that fate and live on they own. Ha, headstrong women…"

"How…how could you know that?" The Fade Walkers hide themselves in the shadow, there's no place for them in the history. He couldn't just read it from the books somewhere.

"I…saw her in my dreams. She is a beautiful woman…so fragile, so…" He said like he was dreaming. "Her golden eyes seem…so sad, always lovely and care but merciless in the battlefield.

'Dream…the Fade or dream realm is Vera's territory. If she doesn't have something to do about this, she must have the answer.' Vixena thought.

"She looks like you, you know? Beautiful but strong, lovely but dangerous, just thinking about you make me thrilling and…tempting." Those fingers lingered at her cheek. "In my dreams, my…prince Maric almost lost his love before he could confess his feeling. I don't want to do the same mistake."

"I know it…might sound strange, consider we haven't known each other for very long but…I've come to…care for you, a great deal." His eyes were clinging with her. While he kissed her knuckles gently, Vixena felt helpless. "Maybe it's because we've gone through so much together, I don't know. Or maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe I'm fooling myself."

In his arms, beautiful warrior gazed at him softly, anticipating.

"Am I? Fooling myself? Or do you think you might ever…feel the same way about me?"

She couldn't answer; her mouth would lie and turn him down. So she kissed him, told him everything she couldn't speak. Don't mind the cheese's smell. And Alistair accepted it gladly.

Totally forgot what he really wants to ask.


	31. Blossom

**Blossom**

The white forest of countless dream flowers had covered the gigantic black sculpture. All were still in their pose peacefully, but in one day, the petals will starts wither, one by one, until the entire flower completely gone. Left only the gold nectar those would return to the Great Mother's embraces or drift down to the grimness of underworld.

Upon the white silent, an eternity full moon had hanging in the mid of dark violet sky. Silver shine was touching the ghostly visage of The Fade Walker gently such as merciful kiss from lovely mother.

She was waiting for Eamon to sleep, to confront him before him going to repeat his old fault. In between the task, Vera left her little sis take care on her own. Until the arms was hold around her neck from the back.

There's only one person who could invade her sanctuary anytime, so she knew who was hugging her but the Fade Walker's sense told her different thing.

"_My little fang grew up well, I see."_ Vera said with the sad eyes.

Little sis bit her lips, felt nervous. "What do you mean…?"

"_You have strange scent that came from Alistair's dream. I see you could use the abilities we share as well."_

"I…I didn't mean to do that but…I lay beside him and…" Vixena confessed with the red face, she was looking at black sculpture's eye to avoided older sis.

The older sighed, she really don't surprise. _"Spare me the detail."_

"No! It not…that intimate…" Lady Warden refused. "We just…lay beside each other like brother and sister, really."

Those eyebrows arched in curiousness but the Fade Walker didn't say anything.

"I swear, we didn't…Do you really think I will…let that happen?" Vixena sputtered louder.

"_I didn't say anything."_

'Damn it! Did I just overreact again?' Little sis thought while glazing at her sis's smirk. 'Why everyone loves to make me blush? Is it so funny?'

Vera smiled softy. She knows how bashful her sis is, so she changed the subject. _"Aren't you going to ask me something?"_

"Yes." Instantly replied, Vixena was so glad in big sis's mercy. "I saw Alistair's dream, he dream about a man name Maric. This guy seems…I think he is Alistair's father: king Maric"

"_What made you think that?"_

"It…I don't know, exactly I just…well, just a hunch, perhaps."

The Fade Walker gazed at her with sad smile, she always smiles no matter what happen. Sometime that makes little sis curious.

"_I can't lie, so I will tell you the true. Yes, he was. That man was Maric; one who slept with Fiona and created Alistair."_ She said, furiously.

Vixena gazed her sis surprising, she never heard Vera talks about anyone with this sound. This man might important for immortal one, important enough to drive her angry, at least.

"_I'm not proud of it, but I implanted Maric's memories into that boy's Fade."_

"Why? Are you hated King Maric and need to harm his last bloodline?" Although she asked that question, lady Grey Warden still not believes her sis would do anything like that.

"_I never hate him, even after he cheated on me."_ Immortal one refused.

"Cheated…did you just say…?"

"_Well…you knew I used to serve the rebellion against the Orlesian, right? That is where I met your parent, Eamon and Loghain. And…at there, my duty was…Maric's bodyguard."_ Slightly as the mirage, Vera's cheeks turned a shade of pink. She seemed a lot younger and cuter than normally.

"So…you are Shadow: The Fade Walker who saved King Maric's live. But you both are seems…different."

"_That is more than thirty years old memories, Me Panida. People could change a lot in those years, even the immortal like me."_

She still has those glowing eyes and amazing abilities but absolutely changed in many ways, especially her smile. Shadow always drowns in sorrow, never smiles so openly and brightens as Vera.

However, when looked into those eyes, same mystical beauty still there.

"But why they called you Shadow?" Little one asked.

"_Because I told them to call me with that name, my real name is…hard to accent with you people tongue. The Antivian could do that but they prefer to call me with some lovely nickname such as Dark Huntress or Mistress of nightmare, so I thought it would easier if everyone calls me Shadow."_

"Vera isn't your real name, is it?"

"_Yes, my real name is Vian'nala."_ The way she accented that word sound strange. Likes she was singing with a short word. _"It came from the Ancient __Elvish_ _language. One who gave name Vera to me was…Maric."_

In her entire live, Vixena thought she is The Fade Walker's only beloved. She felt jealous in another man because he seized some part of Vera's heart from her.

"I see, he is…was important person for you, more than me perhaps." She scowled childishly.

The big sis knew her well, the Fade Walker soothed mortal sis softly. _"Before I met you…? Yes. But after that, he just a man I use to love. I'm a very big girl, my little fang. I could live on my own. When our path couldn't cross, I don't want him anymore."_

"But why you get concerned with Alistair? Your relationship with king Maric shouldn't involve with his son."

"_You might not believe me, but I gave my word to Fiona. I swore to guide him to be a fine man, so…I gave him a chance to learn from his father's mistake."_

That sound confused. "You mean…you knew Alistair's mother and…but he said his mother was a maid in castle. How could you two…?"

"_Honestly, he must mislead or something. Fiona was an elf Grey Warden. Last time I check, she still alive_." Mystic creature eyed at one of dream flowers. That one was glowing in the dark, its color almost bright but the violet center.

"Was…? Why you used that word? If she still alive, she must still be a Grey Warden. We can't leave or quit from our duty…as far as I know."

"_Because the taint in your blood, yes, the Grey Warden couldn't just leave unless they die. But, well…Fiona found a way to revert, before she gave Alistair birth." _She grabbed some of that blossom's nectar and spelled some magic. The image of an elven woman appeared in the air for awhile before faded away.

"That's her?" Vixena asked. "She looks…"

"_Alike with Alistair, I knew it. That is why I could realize him since the first met."_ Vera chuckled. _"When Eamon knew it, he afraid I will hurt a boy. So he bagged me to spare Alistair, in exchange with anything I want."_

"So he is a good man." Younger woman said, thought about the old man carefully. "But why I feel…stupid gut…"

The big sis pinched her cheek as the punishment for swore. _"He is a good man, indeed. But that doesn't mean he couldn't do anything wrong. Some time good people do terrible thing without regret because they believe it is for a good cause."_

"Ouch…that hurt." Little one whined. "How could you hurt me in the Fade? Aren't people saying we don't feel anything in the dream?"

"_Not if your opponent is a Fade creature, my little fang. Whatever, that doesn't matter for us now. Let's get back to our original topic before it out of hand."_

"Ah…well…You said you want him to learn from his father's mistake. What is that mistake?"

"_It not __exactly his mistake but __most of it still his."_ Those eyebrows knotted together again. Beautiful immortal really displease about this topic. _"He did make me love him, that cause many problems to my heart and the other."_

Vixena blinked. "Honestly, I don't think that was his mistake."

Vera snarled. Her fangs seemed longer than usual.

"I mean…you're a good person, anyone who has your heart must so lucky even he may don't deserve that. To fall in love with someone like you is a precious gift, doesn't the mistake, my sis." Younger sis said.

"_Such a sweet word, Me Panida, but that doesn't matter anymore. What I want to tell that boy is: take it or leave it. However I can't just tell him, so I gave him Maric's memories instead."_

"I don't understand." But when she remembered what Alistair said at the balcony, she thought she could see something.

Her idiot confessed his feeling for her because he doesn't want to be like his father who almost loses Shadow before he could confess his feeling. Does it what Vera meant?

The Fade Walker is complicated; she always speaks with double meaning word. Although Vixena was live with her for long, some time little sis still couldn't decipher those sentences.

"_Anyhow, seems like he could learn more than I expected."_ Immortal one was leaning herself to black sculpture, relaxed and relief. _"He doesn't completely idiot, at least he has something of his parent."_

"Talk about this, I wonder about how you knew Fiona and…Why you talk about her fondly? Don't you jealous or something?"

"_If I say yes, it must be a lie. Right, I'm jealous and furious in their affair. However, I can't blame them because I was the one who erased myself from Maric's memories, with the same way I done with your."_ Closed her eyes, Vera hid her sorrow underneath but Vixena still sensed it.

"Why did you do that?"

Those hands covered her face, little one thought her sis want to cry but the Fade Walker's nature couldn't allow that.

"_We…"_ She whispered. _"We couldn't be together. He needs heir but I can't give him. The Fade Walker could have only one child and she will be another Fade Walker. No matter what race the father is, we still are what we are."_

"That is…? I can't believe you would let your love gone because that reason!" Younger one exclaimed.

"_I did it for his sake."_ Vera smiled. _"I love him and want to make him happy. Even that might break my heart."_

Vixena thrown herself to big sis's chest, hold her tight and cried. "You're too kind. As far as I knew, you always give to the other. Why don't you concern about yourself?"

"_True love never mean to selfish, Me Panida."_ The big sis hold little one back. _"If what I have done make the one I love smile, I will smile. So, if you love me as I love you. Could you smile for me?"_

The amber eyes gazed at her amazing. "I always wonder: Why you love to smiles even in the hard time? What is so important about that?"

Immortal one smiled and started singing.

1_Don't you think a smile is quite a strange thing?  
_

_When you start to smile, it wrinkles your face. _

_And when it is gone, you cannot find its peculiar secret hiding place. _

_But it's really far more wonderful thing  
Just to see what each little smile can do  
When you smile at one, he smiles at you  
So one little smile makes two_

_Since you smiled, he's smiling too  
Then someone starts smiling back  
And that one will be smiling  
Till, in truth, you fail in keeping track _

_And because a smile can do us great good  
By just cheering heart of love and of care  
Let us smile, and smile, and not forget  
Smiles are welcomes everywhere_

Vixena remember this song, her soul sister use to sing it every time she cries. It brought back good memories in the old days and soothed her heart. Lady Grey Warden smiled and dozed off in that chest like an infant in mother's arms.

* * *

As the bastard, Alistair grew up with many unpleasant memories. He has only few things to fondle. Most of it even Duncan has gone, which made his live terrible. Sometime he hated everything in the world but couldn't do anything about that. A chantry boy could do nothing but follow the order. If he tries to make the different, bad thing always happen. Everyone will hate him and make his live more horrible.

However, when he met Vixena at Ostagar everything just go wrong. Her strange habits and smiles turned his world upside down. Not every woman could handle his dire jokes and bite back bitterly (with words and force) as she did. His shorty is a remarkable one; he knew that since their first met in long time ago.

It's Arl of Redcliffe birthday that Eamon told him to goes to the Chantry. Ten years old boy ran from the Arl's study with his broken heart, and because the tear in his eyes, he crushed with someone literally.

At first, he thought that one was a boy because those trousers and tunic. But after a minute he found out she was a girl who wore boy's clothes and has messy raven short hair.

Her amber eyes were glazing at him furiously even still holds her red nose. Surely angry, a little girl shouted at him.

"Shouldn't you look the way you going?"

Alistair gasped. He never met a girl who could use the words like this before. The noble never say anything to stable boy, the servants love to toys him around. None ever talk to him with demand and scold but Teagan and Eamon.

Because he didn't respond, raven girl stretched her hand to him angrily. "Help me up!"

He obeyed. And then he knew this little virago shorter than he thought, she looked undersized when she stood near him. Anyway, that not stop her from spat at a boy who taller than her almost four or five inches.

"Are you deaf or anything? Isn't polite to not answer the lady's question, you know?"

Couldn't help but laughed, Alistair knew he shouldn't do it but he couldn't stop his mouth. "Lady…? Are you kidding? If you're a lady, I might be a king of Ferelden."

Little one snarled and looked down to her clothes. It dirtied and oversized. "I just punched a boy who mocked my name. His blood ruined my dress so I have to ware my brother's spare clothes…as the punishment."

Did she threaten him? A short girl was petite, her wrists smaller than some elven girl he knew. She doesn't seem like a fighter or anything like that. If she could hurt anyone, it might by her words.

"_That_… exactly doesn't lady's manner." Stable boy mocked her playfully, totally forgot his problem.

She cocked her head, her amber eyes were glowing with furious. "The gentleman doesn't mock the girl, too."

"Aha…" This must be interesting. "I never say I am gentleman."

"I don't say I mean you." She instantly snapped back.

Two kids exchanged hostile glazed, ready to strangle each other throat. Alistair was a gentleman but this girl drove him mad, while virago one never fear anything and eager to broke his nose. They made perfect opponents just in a few minutes.

Anyway, he is a boy and tougher than her. A bastard couldn't hurt a petite girl even she attack him first. So he gave up voluntary.

"Fine, you're a lady. And if you don't mind, I have better thing to intend to."

But she too aggressive to let's it go. "No, you can't go anywhere until you apology me."

A ten years old boy sighed. He never saw a stubborn person like this before. "Alright, I am a bad man and I apologize for hurt you. Happy now…?"

She crossed her arms; obviously don't satisfy in easy triumph. "No, you aren't really sorry."

"Look, I have my business. So I don't want to standing here and debate with you all day. Why you don't be a good shorty and find another bad luck boy to annoy?"

That word hit straight at her heart. The virago lost her control and punched Alistair at his nose. "You…you idiot!"

But he moved faster, evaded the attack and defended himself. He grabbed those petite wrists and tried to thrown her to the hay nearby.

However, she not fights like the other girl. Little stubborn one spun around and kicked his shin. When he was losing balance and almost fell, she hit his chin with her elbow.

Maker's blood…! This girl fights like a bloody archdemon. He thought she could kill him with her bare hands, if he doesn't do anything soon.

And he done, without any thinking Alistair was holding that slight body tight. They lost the balance and fallen to the ground. His bigger frame restraint her completely, the tip of his nose crushed on one of her cheek firmly.

The girl blushed, before grunted franticly. She knocked his head with her forehead. Cause him dizzied and was dominated. He thought he saw she raised her fist to finish him.

Fortunately, he could muster last breath and stamina. The stable boy evaded the punch, which causes her fist crushed with the dirt ground. He almost heard loud sound of broken bones between her cry of hurt.

Serve her right, he thought. She was a bully who tried to hurt him without any reason anyway. So, Alistair rose up and started to walk away but his mental hold him stopped.

She was lying on the ground, hold her broken hand and bitten her lip, tried to suppress her sob. It seemed she too stubborn to admit her weakness.

"I'm sorry." He really meant it.

Those amber orbs gazed him wondering. She denied his hands those help her sat up.

"Go away; I don't need your help." Virago one exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous." He shouted. "You're hurt and I'm not bad enough to leave you alone like this even it happen because your fault."

"But…you called me shorty." She protested. "I hate it when anyone calls me with any word like that."

Alistair sighed. "How could I know that?"

She agreed, a crying girl nodded and apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm a bad girl."

Now she sat on the ground, gazed at him with the sad eyes and slightly red cheeks. Stable boy has to hide his blush when he realized how lovely she was.

"It…alright, you didn't hurt me that much and…How about your hand?"

"It's healing. My sis gave me the miracle potion everyday. No matter how much I suffer, my body will heal itself."

The boy gasped. "I don't know much about the noble or their thing, but that sound like some kind of magic. Are your sis is a mage?"

"As far as I know, she not a mage." She said and tried to stand. "I have to go. She might look for me now."

Alistair helped her. They stood beside each other when the smooth voice floated along the wind.

"What going on, my little fang?"

Maker's breath…! The stable boy mentally swore. This must be the girl's sister. What will happen if she thinks he hurt her little sis?

However, he ran out of breath while he looked at new comer. The raven hair lady in high cut dress stormed pass the courtyard to them. Even in hurry, she still walks majestically. The black fabric waved fantastically while she moved with her flawless long lags.

When she reached her sis, black lady sat on her knees and grabbed that wounded hand. "What happen to your hand?" She touched it softly.

"I…" Little lady faltered. She eyes at him awkwardly.

And then, the older one saw Alistair for the first time, before that her eyes always on her sis. "You…young man, Could you tell me what happen?"

He heard Teagan talked about one of the guests who most charming. That woman must be her. The Arl's brother doesn't easy to impressed by someone who less stunning than this.

Those golden orbs gazed him wondering such as her little done before. She seemed doesn't know how charming she was whiled she tilted her head innocently. Didn't know why the boy didn't respond.

Still, she didn't demand him to talk. But she looked into his eyes, reading something.

"Oh!' After a while, charming one said. "I apologize for my sister and thank you for your kindness, good sir."

Alistair blinked. What is she talking about?

However, he lost his thought whiled the lady kissed top of his head. Her swallow bosom was almost touching his nose. Boy always be boy, the bastard prince blushed harder while was looking at those mountains.

The girl gasped. Her eyes grew wider and wider, obviously grudged. "Vera, what the hell do you…?"

She couldn't end the sentence because older lady pinched her cheek.

"That not polite." Vera chided.

"Ouch…that hurt!" Little one grumped.

"Stop complaining, you promised to not fight with anyone again but you broke it. I have to punish you."

The girl was moaning but didn't refuse. She knew her fault and admitted the punishment.

Anyway, the big sister couldn't mad at little one. "Alright, you already get hurt so I won't pinch you again. Just no sweetie bubble bath and milky honey tonight, understand?"

Little bully nodded.

She sighed in relieve. "Good, now back to your father. He is worrying about you."

And then, charming lady turned to stable boy. "Goodbye, young knight. Please to meet you today, I hope you'll grow up to be a good man as…Goodbye."

Alistair glazed her wondering. This woman smiled at him softly but also sadly. Her golden eyes were shivering with mystical reason while her little sis tried to drag her hand.

"Let's go, we can't make papa wait."

Vera followed that request, but still turned back to waved her hand at him. The boy eyed her dreamily. However, his thought was distracted by a little girl who was sticking her tongue out of her lips. Made funny face and gave him her fist.

The charming lady was hard to forget, but how could he disremember a girl who gave him a scar at his chin?

Absolutely, even he never knew her name, Alistair still thought about her. The memory of that little bully is only thing he could fondle in his worst time. And now, she was sleeping in his arms, her head was resting on his chest.

Didn't dare to move, the knight looked around briefly. He found they were lie on the bed in his chamber. Although he couldn't remember how they end up here, that didn't panic him because they still wore full clothes.

Vixena was sleeping in peaceful dream and he didn't want to disturb her. The ex-templar glazed at beautiful face adoringly. He could do anything to stay like this forever.

Anyhow, that couldn't be possible. The sunshine from the outside leaked into the room and woke her up. The lovely amber eyes slowly open, gazed him dazzling for awhile before grew wider in panic.

Lady Warden gasped and blushed. Her cheeks were burning when she realized how close they were. Jerked out of his arms, left the bed and clumsily fallen to the floor, Vixena desperately embarrassed and want to creep into the cave between the stone tiles to hide her face.

The knight couldn't hold his laugh. "Do you try to destroy my chamber this time?" And then he helped shorter Warden to stand up, he prized by a big smack at his shoulder.

"Stop laughing at me!" She cried.

Her red cheeks too cute too resist. Alistair couldn't stop himself from kissed that soft skin. The lady tried to protest but her treacherous arms disobeyed, it was touching his chest, felt the rhyme of his heartbeat instead.

"Your desire is my command." He whispered near those soft, pink lips.

Vixena thought she will melt. Something inside forced her to surrender this feeling, to fuse her with him, give him everything she have.

Fortunate…or not, someone knocked the door and separated two Grey Warden from each other.

"Hello, Alistair. Do you awake?" It's Leliana's voice.

The two inside the room exchanged their gaze, quickly divided to their works. Alistair have to open the door to greet the bard while Vixena hiding.

"Good morning!" The good knight said, louder than he has to. "This morning is fresh and beautiful, don't you think?"

Leliana once was a Chantry sister but also a bard. She could sense something strange. "Are you hiding something, Alistair?"

"Hiding…What? No, I don't hide anything." He instantly refused.

Still didn't believe, beautiful bard asked him with slyly grin. "I can't find Vix in her chamber. Do you know where she could be?"

"Vix…Oh, I have no idea about that. Why do you ask me?" Tried to look innocent as much as he could pretend, the ex-templar scratched his head to hidden his red ears.

"Because I can't imagine other place she could be _but_ here." She smirked devilish. "Anyhow, it good to see you awake, Arl Eamon want to see our companion right now."

They heard the curtain waved.

"I'll go to meet him shortly. Thank for the massage, Leliana." Something curled in his stomach, Alistair didn't feel well.

"Never mind, I think I should go find Vix. She might in her chamber now." She winked and left.

It's true, when he back to his room, Vixena wasn't anywhere in sight. She must left by the window and climbed down the castle wall with her incredible skill.

On the night table, there's a paper with the beautiful handwriting. 'If you want to kiss me, brush your teeth first.'

The ex-templar chuckled. His shorty still has her big mouth.

* * *

1 From the song 'Smiles', compose by beloved His Majesty King Bhumibol Adulyadej of Thailand.


	32. Dejavu

**Dejavu**

Red liquid dropped from sharp sword, the crimson shade faded when it mixed with the rain. Vixena looked up to the gloomy sky, let's the cold water washed away all darkspawn's blood that cover on her skin.

There's no any blade touch her, but her heart felt hollow with some thought. It's sort of ridiculous but seemed like the sisters have the same fate.

Arl Eamon wanted to make Alistair king. He told it without looked her at the eyes. That old man really scared of the sisters but still have nerve to say:

"I knew the way Alistair looked at you, but that impossible. You two can't be together."

What the hell…

Vixena stamped the poor darkspawn with rage. Its head completely crushed as Shale could do. She absolute furious and painfulness, even Vera couldn't help her better.

Watching the leader express her rage on poor taint creature, the ex-templar knew what on her mind. He didn't dare to interrupt her, no one did.

They're on the road, far from Redcliffe for several days. But the Grey Wardens still thought about their fate. He hopes he could deny Eamon's idea but as the Grey Warden he has to hold his duty. Their relationship ought to end before it too late.

However, he knew as she knew…it already too late to stop this feeling.

Last darkspawn's corpse pulped as the rice porridge, there's no other thing to destroy. Lady Grey Warden has to calm herself down.

"We're near Brecilian Forest but I don't think we can't go farther in this storm." She told the party. "I think we ought to find a place for set our camp before sunset. Anyone have other ideas?"

After the little lady slaughter the entire pack of darkspawn but still ready to kill more. Everyone knew the argument is forbidden. They followed that idea without any smart comment.

The companion found nice place near the small pond. Everyone was setting up their tent but Vixena left for clean herself.

After ten minutes or less, Lady Grey Warden redressed without bother to dry herself. It's impossible to do that in the rain storm and she need the cold to decrease the heat within.

The rain drop was falling to the earth. The leaves were shivering in the dim light. Everything seemed calm and quiet, but the Fade Walker sensed something that was moving behind the brushes.

"_Who's there? Show yourself now!"_ Vera borrowed her sister's mouth to demand.

The wind move, the veil torn, she knew the creature that could affect this.

"It has been a long time." Behind the brushes, a green skin woman appeared slowly. She almost naked, there's only the vine wrapped around her body. Every time she moves, the veil nearby will writhe, even the air seems to freeze with strange cold.

'Who's she?' Vixena asked her sis. She griped her dagger tightened.

"I apologize for trouble you." Mystery woman bowed. "But I have to talk with you, Fade Walker."

"Fade…you want to meet my…"

"_She doesn't see with her eyes, Me Panida. The spirit sees this world with inner sense."_ Vera explained.

"I see, you don't alone this time. There's someone with you, a human." The spirit said. "You're change, Fade Walker. I knew from your scent and aura, you aren't the same one I met fifty years ago."

"_Still, you want to meet me for some reason." _The Fade Walker smiled. _"Let's me guess. You're still here, that mean the curse still exists."_

Vixena confused. Two Fade creature talked to each other without paid any attention to her, who don't understood what they were talking about.

"You're right. The curse doesn't lifted, that why I need your help."

"_My help…ah…you didn't say those fifty years ago."_

"That was my fault, I didn't trust you because…"

"_I am a Fade Walker: the most horrifying creature in the three worlds and bar-bar-bar." _Vera replied sarcastically._ "Alright, I can't deny the truth. But why you change your mind? There's something happen?"_

"Zathrian and his clan will come near our territory. I want you to convince him to meet us." The spirit said. Her face became angry. "We won't wait any longer. If he refuses, we have to do something."

She was serious, the sisters knew that. But it doesn't mean they have to follow that request.

"_I'm sorry, this journey isn't mine. If you want help, you need to ask my sis."_ The older sis refused.

"Your sis…you mean this mortal?"

"Yes." Vixena replied. She really wanted to understand them. "And I need explanation."

The Fade Walker chuckled. Her little fang started to be petulant._ "Well, tell her the entire story. Maybe she will help you, I can't promise anything."_

* * *

"What take you so long?" Morrigan greeted the leader. "Don't you know how important you are? If you don't comeback in ten minutes, I am going to setup the search party."

The witch said with the furious expression but Vixena knew that because she cares.

The Grey Warden smiled back. "Thank, it's glad to see someone still care for me. Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Morrigan's Expression was hard to read. She rolled her eyes and murmured. "Your smile is annoying."

"Oops! Sorry." Vixena smiled wider, like she wanted to tease the lovely mage more than she already done. "Next time we talk, I'll be serious as much as I could. You have my word."

Older woman snarled. "I don't mean…Fine, Have it in your way."

The witch turned to leave but little Cousland used her secret weapon; she hugged Morrigan and rubbed her cheek at that slim flank like a cat. Even the coldly mage couldn't restraint the crock smile on her face.

"Stop…! It's tickling." She shouted.

Younger one laughed and released her. But as soon as the irritability woman out of her sight, her smile disappeared.

That 'Lady' gave her the sad story and hard decision. Although she bought her time by told the spirit she need another side of story from Zathrian, she still has to do something with this problem.

'One live in agony from his lost, had done something terrible for take the revenge. But that doesn't lead any peace; it has been brought more pain instead.'

Anyway, the keeper's past reminded her of her own vengeance. Vixena knew too well about lose family. If she doesn't have Vera or Alistair at her side, she must do anything to revenge. Even that might cost her life and everything she fighting for.

What her sis spoke is true; the vendetta is the pyre that burns everything even the one who lit it.

But she was only human, the creature with emotions. She couldn't be an angel as Vera who could put her own emotion aside for the greatest good.

Same story always happen, some one said that. The lost, the impossible love or another tragedy could happen at any moment. That why the live was hard, and she stuck in that cycle.

Well, even the most optimism person could feel down sometime.

Vixena looked up to the sky. She wanted to curse the Great mother who created all of these. If the humanity doesn't exist, she might doesn't have to live and never have those problem.

But when she done it, someone came from the back and leaned the little frame to him. And then, the lady Grey Warden couldn't restraint the soft smile on her lips.

It's Alistair. His smile brighten her day and…well, when he hold her like this, she don't want to think about anything but him.

The ex-templar kissed top of her head and grinned. "Are you sure you already took a bath? You smell like the road."

Vix frowned and nudged his flank. "And you smell like Lupe. I'm not surprise why you two get along so well. He might think you're his kin."

"Ouch…" He replied playfully. "If you say I'm like Lupe. Isn't that mean you're my mistress too."

"Where did you get that logic?" Growled like a furious wolf, her white fangs were glowing in the dim light. "I'm not your…"

Alistair stopped her words with his lips. They shared sweet kiss before he separated. "Bur I'm your, my lady. Always…"

Her heart was beating as fast as it could explode in her chest. She wanted to kiss him passionately until he couldn't think of any girl. However, her mouth always has it own mind. "Good, now I can command you to take a bath and get rid of those smells on your skin."

"Are you trying to hint me something?"

Damn…Why he always thinks more than her meaning? Did he think she was going to invite him to her tent?

"In your dream only, sir templar…"

"Pervert..." He bantered.

Vix blinked. "What…?"

The sexy templar just grinned. Well, it seemed they both thought about the same thing and that made her pale honey cheeks hotter.

Because Vera was a thoughtful one, she taught little Cousland fights in many ways even with bare hands. Still, Vix knows she couldn't break this beautiful idiot's limbs apart as she ever done with some fool men.

Damn…How could he disarm her with those smiles? The taint in her might cause some brain damaged and decreased her intelligent, perhaps.

"You…you idiot..." Lady Warden shouted, trying to protect her self esteem.

"Shorty…" Alas, He couldn't help himself.

Furious but couldn't do anything. She stuck her tongue out of her lips and fled.

Alistair laughed. His shorty never changes.

* * *

Far, faraway in the dream realm, The Fade Walker stood alone in the shadow of gigantic sculpture, was holding a glowing vial in her hands. The gold dust inside was shining like the star that showed her many memories.

"It's the cycle, Maric." She said. "Same thing could happen in time but…with the different choices, the result will change."

Eyed at the dream flowers, two of those were leaning to another.

"I gave up my love, let your hands goes for the greatest good. Anyhow, I won't let the same thing happen to them, I swear."


	33. Again

**Again**

**

* * *

  
**

The rain stopped. But the sky still gloomy, the air in the forest felt thick. Like the invisible hands was pushing on shoulder. The light fog coating on surface of the wilds didn't be trouble. However, Vix know this doesn't the normal fog.

Something followed the travelers, they hidden in the white shelter. Those stalkers were kept themselves in medium distant, barely made any sound. Sometime they disappeared for awhile before return with more number.

Except the leader and the Qunari who still quiet as always, the rest of the group include Lupe had small chat with the other. They seemed relaxed and careless, but the sisters knew those actions just the illusion. Despite they're talking (and barking), their hands always close with their weapon.

Anyway, the similar smell was floating in the air. Vix started sprinting when the sound of agony rushed to her ears.

The companion swore, was surprising in her action. No one knew what in her mind.

'What if that lady had done something? She might think I won't help her, so she trying to do it herself.' Lady Grey Warden asked her sis.

"_She doesn't someone who could break her word, but I don't sure about those who follow her."_

Their conversation end while they found the battlefield. On the rough road, some kind of beast was attacking the caravan of elves. The victims doesn't helpless, but they had taken by surprise. Some of them has been slay before could reach the weapon.

One of scary beasts was destroying the wagon. The sisters heard child and woman were screaming from there. Without many thoughts, Vix shot that destroyer with crossbow which drawn its attention to her.

"Come on, flea bag." Little Warrior mocked. "You should mess with someone in your size."

She might imagine it, but she thought that beast raised its eyebrows like was confusing in her words. However, a bolt at its shoulder didn't bring any amusement. Black monster growled and hurled to her.

Of course, the lady Warden doesn't stupid enough to stand in its way. She avoided the attack just in a second before those claws could touch her skin, spun around and kicked its lag. The beast fallen to the ground and had finished by the Cousland's sword.

The monster didn't act alone. Its pack changed their target to the little one.

"_These are the werewolves. I told you about them several time before, hope you still remember how to kill them."_ Vera said.

'Absolutely…' Vix answered by sheathed her blades, stood alone with bare hands.

The wind was frantic. Those creatures fight with beast's instinct, not skill or cunning. While they saw the unarm warrior, they're rally to kill her without anything but killing purpose.

Smile was spread on her face. The Grey Warden clenched her hands tight and stepped forward, decreased the distant between the predator and the prey.

The werewolves were larger than her almost in double, so easily for them to overwhelm and tear her to several pieces. But before those claws could touch smooth skin, it's bashed by the Cousland's shield.

"I knew it. You're insane, shorty." Alistair growled, still hold his shield to protected little Warden as the fortress. After the terrible fear he felt when she ran from the group, he doesn't want to let her out of his arms again. "I don't know what the hell those are but I know it doesn't smart to fight with your bare hands."

Vix snorted. Couldn't help but wonder: Why are they never say something sweet to each other more than a few words?

Still frowning, she waved her hand to show her hidden blade. "What can I say? If I still sane, I won't let that mouth kiss me."

"Ouch…" The knight cried.

He couldn't say anything after she stabbed stunned werewolf with those short blades, the magic that enchanted on the sharp metal killed the beast almost instantly.

However, there're more foes to kill. Three of them those hurled to the Grey Wardens were burning by the fire ball.

"How dare you leave me with that wanton elf while you have lot of funny activity here?" Morrigan mocked with her trademark annoying tone. In her hands, the staff was still smoking with fire spell.

"Funny and exciting indeed, I hope they will send us an invite card next time. I don't think I'm dress properly." The Assassin interjected. He seemed eagerly to kill more than normally.

Rest of the companion arrived in a few minutes, their help bought enough time for the Dalish who were attacked. When the elves could compose themselves and fought back, their arrows and magic drove those beasts ran to the deep of the wilds.

At the end of fighting, there're many corpses were scattered around the area. Some were the elves but some were the human, have no the beasts.

"_The werewolves will turn to their original form after dies."_ Vera explained.

Vix still remember. 'These beasts were cursed, right? The one that lady want to lift.'

"_Yes and another piece of puzzle are somewhere around here."_

The Dalish appreciated the Grey Warden's help, the mother and son who hidden in wagon complimented Vixena in their language, which the half elf translated it every words. Anyway, the elf mage seemed disagreed to let Wynne healed her people.

"Excuse me, there's anything wrong?" Lady Warden interjected.

The blond elf stopped fighting with the old mage. She bowed to her savior but gazed at raven hair human distrustfully. "Ma serannas, I really appreciate your help, shemlen. But the responsibility in take care of our wounded people is mine. I can't let your mage do that."

Her words sounded ridiculous but Vix could understand it. The elven was passing through many tragedies those cause by human. Surely is hard for them to trust in her companion, even they just saved the clan.

"Abelas, Keeper." The little Cousland spoke the words she learned from her sis long ago. "I'm not mean to insult you but there're many wounded people here. They must need the healing as soon as possible. I think we could save more of them if we work together."

Elf woman shocked. "I'm not the Keeper but...unbelievable! You can…speak our language."

"Just a little, my blood sister is a half elf. She taught me some of Elvhen's things." Warden replied with soft smiled. "I'm Vixena of the Grey Warden. If you trust us, please let us help, lethallan."

Soft words could do many things, at least it soften the elf mage. "You speak the true, but this isn't my call to make. Only one who can decide is our Keeper: Zathrian."

As someone summoned him, an old elf appeared to their view just a few seconds after young one spoke his name.

"_That's him."_ The Fade Walker said._ "We met once, but it wasn't end well."_

'Consider on those lady told me, I'm not surprise.'

Zathrian have engrossment in his eyes, something inside him remind Vix about old teacher Aldous who always believe in his own and never listen to anyone. This man was hard to persuade.

"What's the problem, Lanaya?" The older elven mage asked kindly. His eyes were softer when he talks to the blond elf.

"_Oh…"_ Vera swore. _"Something has…change."_

Little sis sensed it too. 'His eyes remind me of papa…Maybe this woman is his surrogate daughter.'

Anyway, the Dalish's conversation referred to her. The sisters have to end their conversation and answered that question.

"Ma serannas, Grey Warden. I'm Zathrian the Keeper of this clan. You have save my clan, we own you a great debt." The old elf said. "And your words are true. We need your help. Please heal our people, if you need anything, just ask Lanaya."

"Thank you, Keeper. I'll do my best." Wynne said before followed Lanaya to the temporary hospital.

There's moment of awkward between them. Some business should be private as much as it could.

"Well, you all might be tired. Perhaps we should set our camp here for the night." Vix said with serious tone, almost be the command.

Her companions looked at her suspicious but no one dispute.

Except Alistair, he gave her puppy eyes and said. "Call me if you need anything." And then, he followed the other.

'Damn you treacherous heart …' Lady Warden thought, angry to herself. 'Why do you always skip a beat every time he looks at me like that?'

"_Ah…excuse me?"_ The Fade Walker asked. _"Should we discuss our business now?"_

"Oh…Sorry…!" She back to reality. "There're many things in my head, I can't concentrate."

"No harm has done, Grey Warden. But don't we meet before? Your face seems…similar."

Vera chuckled. _"I was almost slit his throat. Surely he could remember my face."_

'What a great meeting?' Little one grumped.

"My name is Vixena of the Grey Warden, and I afraid we never meet each other before." She introduced herself, as polite as possible.

"Manner from Shemlen…this is hard to find." He said. "I want to greet you properly but I still have many works to do. Do you mind if I ask about your business in this forest?"

"I come for ask your aid, to defeat the Blight."

The Keeper shocked for awhile. "Oh…the Blight, surely you come because the Ancient Treaties our people signed it long time ago. But I afraid we can't afford it. Not when my clan suffer…this."

Looked at wounded elves, Vix understood him completely. Still, she has another business to attend. "I…well, there's another thing. Before I came here, I met someone who…needs your help."

"Can I ask who she is?"

Her eyes were wider: How could he know that one is woman?

"Someone you summoned from the Fade."

Everything changed, Zathrian glazed at her aggressively. If they didn't stand in public, he might attack her immediately.

"You…I can remember now, you have same face with that bitch. Almost fifty years ago, she tried to kill me. Now she sent the other to do her dirty work. Tell me: How could the Beyond Wanderer became the Grey Warden?"

"_The Beyond is the Fade in Dalish's word, so the Beyond Wanderer is what they calls me."_ Vera explained. _"Well, it's just another lovely nickname."_

'Why the people love to give you _lovely_ nickname?'

"_What can I say? You know how lovely I am, right?"_

'Ah, when you mention it, I think I can't deny our charm.'

Wanderer chuckled. _"Yah, you're right."_

"I'm not the Beyond Wanderer…" The Cousland said after a short mental mockery. "But she is my soul sisters. Anyway, that not important, we need to consider our _'business'_ before some of those." She pointed at wounded elves. "Transform…"

Both of them fallen to the silent, until the elf said.

"Let's go to somewhere…private. This will be a hard negotiation."

"Right, but I suggest you to hurry. Tonight is full moon night, those will be more powerful." Two women said. Followed his lead but still wary.

* * *

"I suppose you knew my story." Zathrian said. "Some of it, at least…"

Vix looked around, they're in somewhere in the wilds, not far from the clan and her companions. Still, it too far for calls some help if something happen.

"She told me about your lost. About that what happened to your clan and your family, a long time ago."

"So you might know my grief. I lost everything that day, my son's body cold in my arms and my daughter…I won't lift the curse, no matter what you say." The mage lose his calm. The veil around him started to writhe.

"I have to warn you, Zathrian." Lady Warden said coldly. "Your magic doesn't effect on me."

"But that couldn't stop me from trying." Older one said stubbornly.

Vix heard her big sis growled, and something ran pass through her body. Then, the old mage fell to his knees, stunning.

'What did you done to him?'

"_I just used a skill that similar with the Holy Smith of the templar, Me Panida. Anyway, believe me when I say what I grant you is several time better. He can't make any problem for awhile."_

That not surprise her, the Fade and magic involve with each other in complicated way. It doesn't strange if the Fade Walker could use some magic.

"Well, I hope we can talk now. I'm sorry we have to done this to you." Still tried to polite, Grey Warden offered her hand to help him stand up.

He glazed at her distrustfully but had no choice. The old elf accepted that help although he still denied her request.

"I can't do that, Grey Warden. My grief is root in my heart. I can't lift the curse and release those beasts."

Looked at the poor man, Vixena was thinking about herself. What if she is in his shoes? Would she done as he did?

He used his power to summoned a spirit and bond it within the wolf's form. That creature bites and spread the curse to human who killed his son and raped his daughter. Zathrian lost all he has, not different than her who lost the entire family in Howe's treacherous. She could understand his feeling completely.

"_But the vengeance never solves anything, my little fang. Those things he done just come after him like the wagon's wheels follows the horse tracks. If you don't believe me, just think about his people now."_ The Fade Walker warned.

'You mean…those werewolves attacked the clan because…'

"_I'm not sure, but the lady said. 'If Zathrian refuse her again, she must do something.' That attack might be what she meant."_

'But…I don't even…Why she done that before I talk to him?'

"_As I said, I don't know for sure. But…maybe we can ask her."_

The Grey Warden and the mage looked up; around them were the black werewolves and a lady.

She walked onward, her dark skin almost invisible in the shade of ancient trees.

"I bid you welcome, Zathrian."


	34. Circle

Honestly, I really felt down while I writhing this chapter so I sure this will be lame. They just talk and talk…Garr. I hate long conversation, it always make me boring to death and eat away my energy. Perhaps I'm some kind of hyper.

However, please forgive me if this chapter is unbearable.

* * *

**Circle**

"I should have known this. You're luring me to her trap." The old elf accused.

The sisters raised their eyebrows. _"Excuse me. I thought you leaded us here."_

"But you still…whatever…The thing just settled, I'll kill this spirit and use her heart to cure my people."

"_Don't let your grief take over your consciousness, Zathrian."_ The Fade Walker borrowed her younger sis to warn him, she couldn't do anything that much as her use to be while she was in this condition but still had the power of words. _"If the fighting starts here, your clan will come for aid you. And I think you know the result that could happen."_

The clan was only family he has left, the risk of losing it made him hesitated.

However, the huge werewolf lost its patient. The beast hurled onward in aggressive. "Kill him now, lady. He will not help us."

"You…are talking." Vix gasped. "But I thought…the werewolf suppose to be…"

"_Not 'every' of them, I can say it."_ Vera replied. _"Honestly and truly…"_

That was certainly strange answer.

"No, Swiftrunner. We have no need to kill him, violent never do anything good and that doesn't lift the curse anyway." The lady stopped it with her calmly voice.

"Such a kind words…" The elf satirized. "You attacked my clan, kill my people and you said you don't want the violent. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

"That didn't lady's fault." Swiftrunner refused. "It's the accident. Lady commanded us to escort the Grey Warden but your scouts found us. We have to defend ourselves, and then the other group attacked your caravan in misconception."

Vera didn't seem willing to buy it, but she didn't say it out loud anyway. No matter what is the cause of attack, no one could prove it.

"_That doesn't matter anyway."_ The sisters said. _"Those elves have been cursed, and we need to lift it before worse thing happen."_

"No. I won't. These beasts must suffer for their crimes. Don't you see? Although it could talk, it still acts like the beast." Zathrian still denied.

"I know what you're lost and I understand your grief, Zathrian. But those crimes happen in the long time ago; those human all dies or suffers for too long. The curse spread and hurts everyone, even yourself were burning in your vengeances for the entire century."

The elf mage looked through the Grey Warden's eyes. He knew she spoke true but it still too hard too accept.

"I…I can't do it. Every time I close my eyes, I still feel dead body of my child in my arms. The vengeance root within my heart too deep, maybe I too old to learn forgiveness."

"Please, Zathrian." Lady begged him. "I have been trapped in this form for too long. Please free me, my creator."

Only words couldn't lift the mountain. The Keeper couldn't let his vengeance gone. He mustered his force, tried to use the spell.

Doesn't faster than the Fade Walker, she pummeled his nape with Vix's arm that forced him fell to his knees.

"_Sorry. But I can let you do that. I have to think about people who still live more than those who already die."_

Felt like something pierced into her heart, those words made lady Warden thought about herself.

"Think about Lanaya, she still live and I believe you want to protect her. If the curse still exists, those cursed elves must become the werewolves in time and…you know that." She hate to used the threaten words, but it better than use brutal force.

Those words were true, Zathrian couldn't deny it. He was a Keeper. His duty was protect his people, not his vengeance. Still, he has some question.

"What about you, spirit? If the curse has lift, you will die too. Don't you fear the death?"

"You know me, Zathrian. I'm just a hollow creature which has no emotion. But you forced me to stay in this world, those days bring me many things but I can't understand it, I not belong with this world even these beasts help me find myself as I help them regain their consciousness." The spirit answered sadly.

"For me, death just something I has to face in time. I won't deny that, my creator."

The old mage back to his feet, sorrow and regret was coating on his face. "You shame me, spirit."

Shallow smile appeared on her face. "Then, you will help us? Will you lift the curse?"

He just nodded and closed his eyes. The radiant from his staff cycled around them. Whiled he stamped it to the ground, his flesh suddenly fell lifelessly. Zathrian simply has gone.

Just a few minutes after that, lady was bowing to the sisters and disappeared. Her green body became the dust that back to the Great Mother.

The green dust strewed with the wind, which was coating on the beasts. The brighten light flashed from them and spread around. Vix had to shut her eyes.

When everything was back to normal, lady Grey Warden slowly opened her eyes. She didn't see any werewolves. There're several human stood around the place, some cried and was holding each other while some just glazed at themselves.

"She…she's gone." A big man: one who stood near the place that lady ever stood said. He still shock but happy. "And the curse gone to, I'm back to my old form!"

Something was stinging in her heart, Vix asked him concerning. "What you're going to do now?"

"Get out of this place and find another human society, I think." He eyed at death elf guilty. "I done terrible thing to his people, which I can't undone. But I swear to you, I will do anything in my power to redeem myself."

The Grey Warden smiled. At least they doesn't take revenge to the other elves, the circle of vengeance must been stop.

"That is honorable idea. I'm glad you could think in that way. Elven or human also be the Maker's children. Although we couldn't live together, we shouldn't be the enemy."

He opened his mouth to reply but the wind was tearing, Vix flashed in incredible speed to grabbed the sharp object that hurled to his forehead.

It's an arrow. To be specific, it's a Dalish's arrow. Vera sensed the killings will in it, anyone who shot it must intend to kill this man.

Those human cried out, they're unarmed and lost their beast's abilities. If the Dalish want to kill them, they can't even protect themselves.

"_Get out of here, now!"_ The sisters commanded. _"We'll take care of these people."_

"Thank you. We won't forget this." The curse-free people said and fled.

However, they might be able to go far if someone didn't stop a young hunter from shoot the arrows. Zevran appeared from the mist of forest to stand beside his fearless leader after stabbed that boy.

"I don't miss anymore fun, do I?" The assassin asked.

"Glad to have you at my side, but you doesn't kill him, I hope."

He snorted. "You're as strange as that stupid templar, to worrying about everyone even those who tried to kill you."

But she smiled back. "I know that is the bad habit, but it just me. I can't change that, as same as I can't change you. People are always different, we have to accept that and find some way to live together."

The Antivian's eyes coated with some emotion. In his entire live, he never found anyone who said that. This beautiful Warden is the very strange one.

Anyway, he doesn't only one who ignored Vix's command. The other hunter and huntress was attacked by the rest of her companions, even Wynne who used most of her power by healed the elves.

"You don't think I'll let you go to the fighting without me, do you?" Alistair asked and used his arm to shove the assassin aside. He doesn't want to let anyone stand that close with her.

Vix rolled her eyes, didn't sure she should pinch that beautiful stupid cheek or kiss it.

Sten dragged a huntress to her. That elf was disarm and her arms were twisting it up behind but she still glazed at lady Warden angrily.

"This woman is the leader." The Qunari said harshly.

"Thank you, Sten." Vix smiled. "But we have to bring her back to the Dalish, we can't just kill her."

Displeased, but he trust this one enough to follow her command. The giant warrior forced the huntress to walk back to the clan's temporary base. Left the other survives elf lay there, waiting for the rescue.

* * *

It wasn't easy to persuade the new Keeper. Lanaya was mourning after she has learned about Zathrian's fate and almost lose her grip. Also, another side of story from Mithra: a huntress who tried to kill ex-werewolf and claimed herself as a long-distant eye witness just made the thing harder. She judged the situation with bias and told everyone what she believes.

Tired, bored and furious, but the sisters have to play in peaceful way. Even though they succeed but these diplomatic and negotiation ate away their force. Debate isn't easy thing; you have to use your brain to think of some pretty speech and body language in the same time that you have to control your temper.

After Keeper Lanaya gave her word to help Grey Wardens and Mithra understood the truth, Vix need nothing but a long good sleep.

"I'm sick and tires of words for today. I'll stab anyone who raises another conversation." She declared with sleepy voice.

Anyhow, when she tried to back to the camp, shorter Warden clumsily crashed with something. Her hand was on her nose while she looked at that thing with dozily eyes.

"I suggest you to take a bath sooner and more often. You have smell of the hound." She jested.

Alistair didn't reply with word. He smiled and lifted little one up without her permission. Even though she protested with a smack at his broad chest, Vix rested her face on that and instantly dozed off.


	35. Straight

**Straight**

**

* * *

  
**

Vera's sanctuary is always peaceful, quiet and calm. Vix love this place more than her own Fade. As far as she remembers, she would come to this place every night after she goes to bed. In here, the Fade Walker taught and told her many things about human's world and beyond.

Anyway, there's something on above: The mystical world that connect and relate with the Fade with too complicated to describe way. Vera just said that place kept the fortune webs: the some kind of machine that controls everything's fate.

She never told anyone about that, but it must be important.

However, when little Cousland opened her eyes in the Fade tonight, she found this place destroyed. The gigantic sculpture still there but most of dream flowers have dry and perished. She could sense many people were moaning in agony.

"The old god…!" Some of those cried.

Something not right, the petals those scattered around the place were flying in the unusual whirlwind and faded away. The eternal full moon was eclipsed by a gigantic shadow which was flying in the sky.

Vixena knew that thing. It's the taint dragon: the Archdemon!

"_Don't worry, it's just another memory."_ Someone said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lady Grey Warden turned to face her soul sister. In that time, everything back to normal. No debris or dying flowers, the sanctuary was still being the same as it always was.

"What is…that?"

The Fade Walker sighed. _"My mother's memory…She saw it in the day she was born."_

Vixena gasped. That's must be terrible experience for a baby girl.

"_This place use to be her, some time her remain could appear like the echo from the old days."_ Vera explained sadly. _"The most angst is the most powerful memory, she always sorrows for the day her mother die by the Archdemon."_

"That…you never tell me."

The raven silky long hair waved while she spun around. Vera is an honest one, she couldn't meet her soul sister in the eyes when she has to tell ashamed past of her beloved family.

"_Well, when we talk about this, perhaps I should play it straight."_

Vixena doubted that. "You never play anything straight, Vera."

"_Yeah, that is my bad habit. Anyway…as you might wonder, I don't help you just because you're my soul sister. But because we also have the same target."_

As the Grey Warden, she had only most important purpose. "The Archdemon…"

"_To be honest, my mother and I tried to kill it for more than a millennium. We're never success because we need help but found none. Even the Grey Warden doesn't trust us."_

"I don't blame them." Little sis said. "People always fear in…something they never know."

Big sis smirked. _"You're right. That is why I never tell you this, the teyrn's daughter shouldn't involve with the Blight. But now you're Grey Warden who will stop this disaster, you have to know why I have high hope on you."_

"Why don't you tell me sooner? Place don't say 'you never ask'."

She chuckled. _"I'm not your templar, my little fang. My reason is only stupid shame…well, did I ever tell you about a woman who tried to change the string of fate."_

"The string of fate…from the fortune webs that control people's fate? I think that just another bedtime story."

"_It's protected by the Great Mother herself. But one of Fade Walker denied the rule and invaded to the above. She wanted to change her love's fate, even that might effect on the world."_

"_Unfortunate, she had succeeded. But instead of brought her husband back from the underworld, he reborn to another person. And the world we ever know had change forever because her selfish. That is the shame we wish to undone."_

"But…What about the Archdemon?"

"_It…was born from this cause. The Archdemon is our responsibility; even if it didn't kill my grandma."_

Vera didn't hold her grudge for the taint god but she want to redeem her family's sin. This one always does what she should, not what she could. She was a goddess, no matter how taint her blood was.

"Well, that not important, I can't deny your help anyway." Vix said with smile. "Thank you for trust and hope on me, my sister."

The Fade Walker blushed. She looked so cute when she didn't hide her emotion with sarcasm. _"Er…doesn't mention it. And…oh, I have something for you."_

That slander hand twisted. In next second, a red rose appeared from the thin air.

Younger woman blinked. "This is…"

"_Sorry for invade your privately, but I can't let my sister's precious gift wilt."_ The immortal smiled._ "I enchanted it with Lylium and some spell. This rose will blossom like this for…a century, I hope that long enough."_

Now is time for Vixena to blush. "Thank you, Vera. This means so much to me."

The tear escaped from the back of her eyes, but big sis swept it off.

"_Keep it, and cherish every second you have. Nothing could live last forever even me. But you will have enough time to enjoy your live, if you know what your heart wants."_

Little one smiled with tearful eyes. She knew what that meant. "You never play anything straight."

"_And you never speak your mind."_ Older woman jested. _"Keep deny it and you will lose him someday."_

"I…don't know…I think I…Well, I not exactly sure about my feeling. Maybe we just…" Even was blushing hard, Vixena still denied.

Vera raised her eyebrows, smirking slyly. _"Oh…it's just my imagination, then."_

Lady Grey warden growled. "Now I know why you never use any blade, your sharp-tongued could kill even the mage and spirit."

"_If my foxy brain serve me well, I think we both done it together." _

'You couldn't defeat your mother.' Vix thought. 'She raised me. I got that tongued from her. How could I better than the original?'

"Whatever…" She yielded. "I rest enough. I think I should wake up and…attend to some business."

"_Right, do what you want. Just don't cry when he find someone who 'fit' with him. I warn you."_ The wicked immortal jested.

Vix cried and cover her ears with her hands. And then, she woke up like that in unfamiliar place. In her hand was an enchanted rose that she got from her meddler soul sister.

Judged by the look of it, she knew she was in someone's tent. And from…er…smell; this must be Alistair's tent. She could recognize his manly scent anywhere.

But why she was here? Last thing she remembered was her idiot carried her to somewhere. Why he didn't bring her to her tent?

"_Because you don't set your tent up, perhaps..."_ The big sis replied. _"Well, look at the bright side. This is good time for some…exploring."_

'Explore…explore what? Are you tried to convince me to…?'

Immortal one just hummed.

Well, Vera was right, she always want to know about what's Alistair hind from her. Looked around, Vix found this place was neatly than she ever imagine. The tent own kept everything in their place, even a shirt with a big hole that rolled neatly near his pack.

'Wow, he set his tent nicely. This is almost better than mine.'

"_Yeah, it must be better if he have a big sis who forces him to clean his tent."_ Again, Vera interjected annoying.

'Garr…Please, my dear sister. I need some time alone.'

"_All right, see you later."_ And then, the Fade Walker was gone with her giggle.

Thank to anyone, Vix sighed and was holding her head. Her sis was a good one but sometime she was unbearable.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Someone said it from outside.

'What?' Doesn't mean to pry, but lady Grey Warden paid her attention to that voice. By the sound, she thought the talker was nearby.

"Of course, I like it. You look delicious, Alistair."

Almost drop her jaw, she recognized that voice: is Leliana. But what the hell is she talking about?

"But it look…isn't too much?"

"No. it looks good. Now look at me and open your mouth."

Whatever it was, Vix couldn't stand it anymore. She stormed out Alistair's tent like the angry bronto.

The first thing she saw were the shirtless ex-templar that stood beside the bard. No, they were facing to another. Alistair's rear was facing her, so she could see his bare back while he was bending to…

Slander hands were pulling his face down. Leliana giggled and whispered something to his ear. They seemed happy together, which made Vix wanted to growl and crush everything in sight.

"_Keep deny it and you will lose him someday."_ Vera's words came to her mind, she runaway from that scene as fast as her legs could carry her.


	36. Honey

**Honey**

**

* * *

  
**

"Don't cry, don't even think." Vixena chided herself. "You're a Grey Warden, you can't cry like a child."

Anyway, she didn't know how long she could keep her calm. Perhaps she had to go somewhere privately and cry out.

That couldn't be easy. She was surrounded by the clan of Dalish. They smiled and welcome her like one of them. She had to force herself to smile back like an idiot even she almost cry at any minute.

The boy she saved ran to her with a jar in his hands. He smiled shyly before gave it to her. "Ma serannas, for saved me and my mother, lady. This honey is the gift from us. I hope you like it."

"Honey…This is my favorite. Ma serannas, lethallin." Vix's emotion became brighter, she loves this sweet thing but couldn't taste it for years because it hard to find even in Denerim. She gave the boy a kiss on his cheek for appreciation.

He blushed before ran back to his mother, lady Grey Warden couldn't help but think about another boy. So bad, he didn't her because of her stupid habits.

'Stupid Vixena, why don't you act like a woman? How could you better than a charming Leliana? She so cute, beautiful and sweet but you is a virago, hot-head and grumpy shorty one.' She chided herself again.

"Will you kiss me like that, if I give you another jar?"

Almost drop the jar, Vix shuddered by unexpected voice. She turned around and kicked that uninvited guest at his flank.

"Ouch…!" That one cried. "I should have learned this; sneak up to your back isn't the good idea."

"I'm sorry, Zev. Are you all right?" Lady Warden asked concerning.

"Don't worry. I still alive, you have to use more than your long lag to kill me." The assassin teased.

The Cousland rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret for spare your life, Zev."

He laughed. With some reason, after some conversations and share stories, he thought about this woman as his little sister…or brother. She really _doesn't_ attractive in that way like the other women, human or no.

Anyway, he smart enough to don't mention it to her unless he ware massive armor like that stupid templar.

"I'm sorry, my beautiful Warden. I'm just wanted to raise your mood up. You seem down this evening."

Talk about that hold her down again. Vix frowned before asked him seriously. "Zev, you're a male, right?"

The Antivain chuckled. "I think I heard this kind of question somewhere. But oh…yah, I am a male."

"Then…Could you tell me? What kind of female you…prefer?"

"Er…if you ask about my taste, I prefer the women who beautiful, temping and…you know, generous."

"Generous…"She repeated. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Zevran gazed at that wide eyes and sighed. This one was really innocent. She looks like a child more than a female. "It's mean…someone who easy to…"

"Oh…that is…well, my sis said once. 'The easiest and fastest way to capture man's heart is take your cloth off.' I can't believe she was right."

"She is smart woman, I can guarantee."

Vix growled. "Too smart, I'm sure. But I still wonder…"

Although she didn't know how to win, little Cousland never give up so easily. Perhaps she might try something…

"Zev…could you teach me something?"

* * *

'Rule number one: Don't throw this jar to his head or other part of body.' Vix repeated what Zevran told her in her head.

Anyway, she was holding the jar tighter when she saw Alistair. He was sitting in front of his tent, frowning to the fire.

From the back of her mind, she wanted to sit beside and hold him tight. She hates it when he had unpleasant expression. But another personality stopped her from that.

However, when he gazed at her angrily, lady Warden just blinked.

'What? Why he looking at me like that?'

The ex-templar sighed and stood up, tried to leave but little Cousland called him. "Ali… Where on earth do you think you're going?"

She bit her lip. 'Great, another sweet word…Could you say something like the real lady? It won't kill you for saying that.'

"What do you want from me?" He replied harshly.

Vix clenched her hand around the jar, tried to don't smash it to his head. She forced herself to smile, hide her furious. "Someone give me this. Care to share some?"

"What is it? A jar of…honey?"

"Yah, natural sweet, I use to drink it with some milk before go to bed every night."

"Milky honey…Doesn't it?" His expression changed to grin.

Shorter one blinked. "How can you know that?"

All unpleasant emotion in his mind had gone. Who was him to take grudge on those beautiful eyes? "Little bird told me."

"Well, that bird was lucky, Shale doesn't found it."

She was almost slap herself. 'Rule numbers two: Stop mocking him.'

Alistair raised his eyebrows. "What's happen? You look…strange."

Vix tilted her head, was looking at him with her trademark frowning. "You don't like it?"

"Like what?"

"I…I mean the honey. Do you like it?" She doesn't the actress, but sometime women have to hind her true emotion.

He was grinning. "I never taste it. I can't say I like it or not."

"Well…" She opened its lid and took some of gold liquid with her index finger. "Its look…delights." And then, she sucked it.

Alistair's eyes seemed like it tried to escape from its place. He glazed the show breathlessly. Almost drop his jaw when the honey dropped on her breast plate.

"Oops…!" Vix said innocently. "I think I should take this off. This honey is so sweet and…wet, some bug might try to taste this drop."

"Can I help?" The knight asked without any thinking.

Couldn't hide her sly smile, foxy girl glazed him playfully. "I appreciate your offer, Ser templar. But Leliana won't be please about that."

"Leliana…What's so important about her?"

Now is her turn to blink. "I…I think you two…together."

"Me and…Are you kidding? How could I be with her when my heart is your?" He asked softly, slowly closed their gap with his arms.

"But…I saw you two…in front of your tent…this evening." That knot of eyebrows on her forehead told him she still wonders.

"You saw…Now I know why you ran from my tent, you misunderstood and jealous." Alistair smiled wider.

"I'm not jealous!" Still deny, she won't show him her weakness, never. "It just…well, Leliana is a charming woman. Any men might fall for her instead of grumpy one like me."

"For me, no one more attractive than you, I swear."

"Ha…How could I believe that? Men can say anything for bed women." She shoved him with a jar. "I know myself, I'm a virago, hot-head and grumpy. If I am not a teyrn's daughter, no one would interest in me."

"I'm an idiot, cheese addict and big mouth. How could you interest in me?" Alistair asked.

Vix open her mouth to refused, but Vera's words changed her mind. "Well, I think we're perfect match."

His smile grew wider. "Good to know." And then, he leaned closer.

But only thing he could kiss was a jar. "Not so fast, Ser templar. If you two doesn't together. What did you do with Leliana?"

That beautiful face turned to her favorite shade of pink. "I…asked her for some…advice and she taught me to…make up."

"Make up…? Are you kidding?"

"It isn't what you think, I just want to…Garr…I heard you complimented Zevran's hair…so…"

She smiled and ran her hand through his short dirty blond hair. "You know me. That is my way to tease you, my idiot."

"Oh…You're so cruel. If you hear the sob this night, it's me crying to sleep.

Vix smiled wickedly and kissed the tip of his nose. "At least your idiocy is endearing."

"I do my best to entertain you, shorty." And he kissed her.

She has taste of honey, sweet scent of wild flower. Alistair was lost in her charm until she shoved his chest away. Her cheeks were brushing hard.

"What…What it that?" Little one cried.

The knight looked down and suddenly blushed. Some of his part didn't notice thing propriety. It arose in the wrong time beneath his loose trousers.

"I…I'm sorry. I just…" Panicked, he swooped to his tent before came back with a large towel around his waist.

But Vix smiled bashfully, still didn't meet him at the eyes. "You like me that bad?"

"Er…I think I will go to the river. I need a cold bath…or two. See you later."

Lady Grey Warden gazed him ran away with gleaming eyes. She glad that he thinks about her as a female, not a child like everyone even Zevran thought.

She kissed a jar. "He will love you. Just wait until I found some milk."


	37. Treasure

**Treasure**

There's the thing with the high price.

That you must fight for get one.

Trying with your heart or found none.

But once you got, it be your forever.

* * *

Adorned his head with the gleaming crown, ruled the kingdom with kindness and sword. Beside him were his queen and trustful friends. Before him were the royal noble folks. His motherland had been freed from the tyrant. Maric thought he couldn't wish anything more than these.

Until she step into the hall.

This wasn't the first time he saw her without veil or cloak. But the breath left him while he was watching the Fade Walker strolled dignifiedly among the crowd. Charming and gorgeous more than any women in this grand hall, she wore black high-cut dress that show her flawless long lags and her feminine figure that attracted every male's eyes. That white-honey skin was glowing in chandelier's light. Even her silky raven hair was gleaming like staring sky.

However, those glowing jewels didn't gaze at him. Vera walked to The Couslands and her friends. They sat in same table and talked like have no one around. Her enchanted voice was ringing every time she laughs joyfully. Even the royal music couldn't best her.

When Loghain asked her for danced. The King forgot everything even the queen. His eyes locked at the Fade Walker every step she took. She didn't just dance but gracefully fly around the floor. Every time she sways and leaps to his general's arms that fantasized him about something absolutely improperly.

She is a goddess, the eternal being he doesn't deserve to touch. Only a kiss must more than enough for humble human like him. He shouldn't think about her like that, married man or no.

Loghain whispered something into her ear, which made her eyed at him. Her smile faded before she left those arms and the grand hall.

Maric couldn't help himself. The King left his table and ran after his former bodyguard. He didn't see single tear on the queen's cheek or the general's shameful eyes.

Anyway, Vera stopped when they out of the pry eyes.

"Vera…" The King asked confusing.

She didn't face him. "Tomorrow, I'm going to leave Denerim."

"What? Are you going to leave me?"

"This is…the best for us." Her voice cracked.

"But…I understand why you refuse when I ask you merry. But why do you want to leave? Could you stay here and…?"

"Stay here…for what? I can't just stay here to watching you and…" If she was a human, she will cry. But she was a Fade Walker; only thing she could do was hide her sorrow underneath. "I have to do this, Maric. Love is not enough to keep us together. I hope we may meet again in the embrace of the Great Mother."

He was a stubborn warrior and he knows it. Maric grabbed her with his arms, embraced her to his heart.

"Please, Vera. Please stay. I can't live without you."

As long as her love her, he won't let her go. The Fade Walker swallowed her pain and made decision.

"Kiss me, Maric. I want to be with you, tonight and forever."

* * *

Life is the mystery. No one knows what would happen in tomorrow. Even the most intelligent person couldn't understand everything. So, it doesn't a shame if he would wonder: Why did they have to kill Flemeth?

It wasn't the easy fight. The old witch transformed to the black dragon, which doesn't just hard to kill but also attack harder. He thought he will die for sure whiled the sharp claws swooped down to his head. If Vix didn't shove him out of dangerous zone, he might die or get more wounds.

However, he was still alive. At least he could wake up again to see another morning.

Well, another beautiful morning…

Vixena was sitting near him, her head on her knees. The snore sound told him she was sleeping. One of her hands still hold his hand tight, looked like she didn't want to let him go.

He still remember, little Grey Warden apologized again and again when she saw the large wound on his chest before growled and ran to poor dragon. Pitiful, even the witch of the wilds couldn't survive from her furious.

Who will believe this? The reckless warrior who killed two dragons in the same month, cried to sleep because he got serious wounds.

"It because she love you" His mind whispered.

That thought gave him broad smile. He tested his strength by moved his free arm and found it didn't hurt anymore. Wynne do her job wonderfully like always. And then, he braced himself with elbow and kissed her forehead softly.

"What…What?" Vix jerked awake. She was really light sleeper.

Alistair chuckled. This one was really cute when she looks at him with her wide eyes.

"Good morning." He said.

But she couldn't say a thing. Beautiful warrior smiled and held him tight. "Thank the Maker, you're awake. I think you might…"

"Don't worry." He whispered before kissed her again, this time at her full lips. "I'll always here for you, my love."

She separated from his embrace, her eyebrows arc in curiously.

"What's wrong?" Did he just done anything bad?

"No. It's just…You called me love, not shorty or grumpy." Her voice sounded doubtful.

"Well, unless you call me idiot again…"

Vix stroked her chin, thought about something. "Right, consider is done."

Sighed in relief, they're really the perfect match. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Nope, Wynne said she wants to check on you after you awake, I'll go get her."

But his stubborn arms held her tighter. "Please…"

How could she resist those puppy eyes? All Vix could do for save her self-esteem was stop her arms from cycle around his neck while Alistair gently laid her to his bedroll.

Never been with any man, but she didn't fear. This was her Alistair, only man she ever love and trust with her heart. She knows he wouldn't do anything she doesn't like, and she was wearing her Venom that he couldn't remove unless she approves.

"Maker's breath…You're beautiful." He moaned against her soft skin. "I am lucky man."

Vix whispered between her ragged breaths. "I love you." This is the first time that her mouth speaks her heart.

"And I you" Alistair whispered back before kissed her again.

Unfortunate, someone from outside cleared his throat and said. "Um, our marvelous mage sent you two a message. She said Alistair need some _rest_. He shell not does anything "intimate" or his wound might open up."

The ex-templar growled while the little Cousland was giggling.

"You heard that, Ser templar. I suggest you ought to back to your rest before you have to deal with your grandmother." She said slyly.

He kissed her cheek one last time and loosed his arms, which made her giggled louder.

However, before she left, Vix spoke to him with more firm voice. "Rest well. I want you be strong enough for tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember a man we met between our trips to Flemeth's hut? I think we have to get those documents and maybe…I hope we could find Duncan's body and give him proper funeral. I know you don't want to miss it."

If Wynne didn't suggest him to rest, Alistair will get up and follow her to Ostagar immediately. Lady Warden stopped him by touched his cheeks lightly.

"Rest, you can't go anywhere until you strong enough. I won't go without you, I promise."

His brown eyes glazed her lovely. No woman ever care about him like this one, he really was a lucky man.

"I love you, Vixena."

Her smile brighter, she was almost glowing with happiness. "I love you too, my knight. But if we still sitting like this, Wynne will come for castigate us, I'm sure."

"That's too bad, then." Alistair laughed. "See you tomorrow, Love."

And then, Vixena left with the huge smile in her face. Even the assassin's slyly grin couldn't hold her down.


	38. Belong

**Warning: **Well, from now on, I think I should change rate of this story, just to be…er…save.

//me blush

**Belong**

* * *

"_For information and news, my mother and I have to back to Orzammar at least once a decade. Some of dwarves must remember my face, so don't surprises if anyone think you are me."_

'Isn't that means you knows many thing about this people?' Vix asked while swung Duncan's dagger in her hand. She laid herself on the comfortable bed in Lord Harrowmont's home.

Since the companion went to Ostagar a week ago, they got many things from that sad place. All Alistair wanted was only Duncan's sword but the leader insisted him to keep the King's armor at well. For herself, Lady Grey Warden kept her mentor's dagger and good memories of that man.

"_I know them…in many ways, but that doesn't mean I like it. If you want to know, what I hate most about them is their stupid caste. Many of good dwarves around here have to live in slum and do whatever they could do for live, just because they're the casteless."_ Vera paused for a moment. _"If you go to Dust town, I want to pay a visit to my old friend. She use to walk in the Deep Roads with me, I hope she still alive."_

'I don't know, sister. We're in mission for lord Pyral Harrowmont and have to follow his order. I wonder if he will send us to that place.'

"_We can't know that, I agree. But if he try to send you to another dangerous mission before you and your companion can recover from the last mission in the Proving. I will set his beard on fire."_

Vix giggled. 'How could you do that?'

"_Well, that is something you should know. Near this chamber you're laying are the Deep Roads. That tunnel use to be the mine, the city and glory of all dwarves. But since the first Blight, the dwarves have defeat by the raids and have to leave their home. Except the mineral beneath the rock, there's only darkspawn and corrupted monster crawling in that place."_

'Let's me guess. One of those minerals is Lyrium.'

"_Yes. This is the reason why I could use my power in this city as in The Fade. Even the dwarves resist to the magic, they couldn't resist the power of fear."_

"Oh…now I know why those twin cried and ran away from me like they seen the Archdemon. Who would dare to resist The Mistress of the nightmare?' Little sis teased. "Or I shell call you 'Dark Huntress', 'Beyond Wanderer' or…"

"_You forget one. The Architect and his company call me 'The Eater'."_ The immortal said coldly.

Vix lost her chain of thought. She uses to hear that story from Vera once, which made her fear her lovely sister for a week.

"You didn't…really eat that thing…did you?"

The Fade Walker sighed. _"Have I ever lying to you, my little fang?"_

"Ouch…That doesn't sound healthy. You ate many of those…and still…the taint could do nothing to you. Could that be possible?"

"_Even though you threw a bowl of salt into the ocean, that doesn't change the taste of brine. Beside…those creatures are my…"_

Their conversations have to stop. Someone knocked the door, interrupted them.

Vera smiled slyly. "Oh…I think I should go somewhere. See you later, Me Panida." And then, she went.

Vix gasped. If her big sis calls her with that nickname, it means the immortal have something in her mind. So, the knocker outside might be…

"Vix…Are you awake? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

It's him: Alistair stood outside her bedchamber, waiting for her respond.

It might not the manner of Lady. She didn't sure if she should open the door for him or let him in. Anyway, she doesn't the Lady anymore.

"…Hello to you, Ali. What do you have in mind…in this time of the day?" Junior Grey Warden asked. She opened the door but didn't let him in.

"I…you left this in my tent…week ago." He held a rose to her.

The memories made her blushed. "Oh…thank you. I totally forget it…" In fact, she totally forgets everything but him when she…well, jealous.

And maybe…this was the reason why he angry after she ran from his tent.

Vix grabbed that rose, but Alistair moved his hand. "You don't have to receive it, if you don't want."

Shorter one frowned and grabbed his hand. She dragged the stupid knight into her chamber before locked the door behind.

But when she done with the bolt and turned to face her idiot, she attacked by the kiss.

"I fooled you again." The last of Theirin line whispered between the kiss. "I could convince you to let me in without any persuade. I'm not an idiot, don't you think?"

If he was an idiot, what she will be? Most stupid woman who fallen for his ridiculous charm?

"Shut up and kiss me or I'll kick you out." She commanded.

He chuckled. "What can I say? Your desire is my command." And he did it with more passion.

Their kiss became something more and more affective. Her enchanted moan and sweet taste dive the ex-templar gone wild. Before anyone of them knew, Vix's body restricted with the stone wall, all of those buttons on her shirt loosed from its duty. She cried louder while those soft lips nipped at her sensitive bare skin.

However, Alistair stopped. "I…I think…"

"I don't want you to think." She growled. "You dare to make me love you, so you have to take the responsibility for this."

"Oh…That is the statement, then?"

Lady Warden frowned. Her hands grasped his neck, ready to break it. "You just fool me for your amusement?"

"Absolutely not, I love you Vixena Cousland. But I just…you knows it. I never do this before."

"Neither am I." Her cheeks hot like someone set it on fire. "But…I know I love you and…" Those slander fingers fondled his cheek, collarbone and stopped above his heart. "I want to be with you…tonight and forever."

Their eyes talked to each other, without any words but they understand it completely.

They're in dangerous quests, either or both of them could die in any minute. Who could guarantee their happy ending? Although they could end the Blight, they still have a short time to live.

"No matter what might happen to us. My heart, my soul and my love will be your, as long as we still live." Vix sang the same song that Vera ever sang to her only love. "You are my breath, my life and my home. We belong together even the Veil separate us."

Alistair kissed her knuckles passionately. "I hope I could think of some sweet words."

They chuckled. The tension around them has gone.

"You don't have to do something you not able to." She pinched that beautiful cheek. "Just…be yourself, my knight."

He looked through her eyes. Everything he wishes for all his life was there. His love, his life and his family, she was in his arms, waiting for him and him alone.

"I can't promise you future, Vixena, but I know how I feel. From tonight, my heart will be your and only your. No matter what are wait for us out there."

With on swift movement, he lifted little frame up and carried her to the bed. Barely broke their kiss except a briefly for took off their clothes. In the dim light of small candles, the lovers exchanged their care to each other, every touch and every kiss.

Gently and tenderly, Alistair fondled her smooth skin with his lips. Kissed and nipped every spots he learned from the books and overheard from the guy back in Grey Wardens camp. His mouth traveled down to her neck, her perfect breasts, flat belly and stopped at her thighs.

"Alistair…" She was panting hard. "I don't know what are you doing but…please don't stop."

Who was him to refuse her? He nuzzled her thighs with his nose. Bag her to part it, which she obeyed slowly. Allowed him to taste her honey and prize him with her pleasure moan. She laid her head to the pillow, shut her eyes tight while her fingers burrowed into his hair, encouraged him to dove her higher.

His name was floating in the air, until she cried and tensed. Her body still quivered with aftershock of ecstasy while Alistair was slowly crawling over her again.

Their eyes locked to each other, never leave even when he guided himself to her entrance.

"I love you, Vixena."

Too shy to look, but she doesn't that innocent or dense, she knows what that was and what would happen if he deflowers her. "I'm a fighter, not a fragile lady, Alistair. You don't have to think of me like a gentle flower."

"But…" He still concern. "I don't want to hurt you."

Little one chuckled dryly. "You will hurt me more if you leave me like this. Please, Alistair, come to me…"

Slowly, so slowly…he granted her wish by sheath himself within her heat. Feeling her muscle open for him, hear her breath catch in fight to gain her self-control.

Ignored his desire to buries himself to her and take everything, he sacrifice most of his strength to stay still, waiting for her.

It might be an hour or more, no one knows for sure, until she kissed him again and her hands traveled lower on his back. Her lags those were wrapping around his waist crushed him tighter.

"Please…Alistair." She moaned to his ear. "I love you."

No more timid or hesitate, he moved within her. Pleasured her with his love, he was thrusting in and out while their lips touched. His hands fondled over her curves without any knowledge of its travel.

Still together, he lifted her over his lap. Grabbed her buttock and moved her frantically. Vixena responded by crushed herself to him, kissed his neck and his sculpture body.

They're on fire, all the room hot like hell. She cried in ecstasy while her climax came. Her wall was gripping him tight, which made his breath ragged. He could do nothing but follow her to the bliss. His body teased and shook while the release came with damn pleasure that he don't want to end.

Gently as he could, Alistair laid his love back to the mattress. Still was looking at her in the eyes when he covered them with the blanket.

"I love you…" He whispered and gathered her to his arms.

"I love you too." She smiled to his chest and closed her eyes, stepped into the Fade.


	39. Along

I'm sorry if this seems too hurry. But I have another project to do and I don't want to abandon this one. I know if I write another I will have no mood to finish this story. That doesn't the good thing. Last time I abandon my fiction, it haunted me for two years. Better to end this as soon as I still have the idea, I think.

Along

Once upon a time…In the place that hardly to call earth. There's the trio who were the fruits of rape. They're born with the taint in their blood and corrupted in their soul. For them, the father granted the fate of nightmare, fear and death. Every soul will cry in horror when they cry, no one stay around when they came out to daylight.

Exclude her…

She was their mother: the goddess who was raped by her brother. But instead of despise the result of the abuse. She gave the trio all the love she have and taught them to love back. Although she never think about it, but she is the only one who saved them from themselves, from the fate that worse than death.

And then, after she had die because the dark father's furious. The trio faced their father and caged him inside the black city. The oldest was guard the prison's door while the second kept his eye on the city's gate and wall. For the youngest, she was live in the underworld to prevent the demons from gather the army that try to rescue its master.

However, before the dark god of nightmare imprison himself to his duty. He fell in love with a human mage. They have a daughter who became the first Fade Walker: the creature that refuses the fate of destruction and lives to love and protect.

Alas, too much love can do wrong. One of The Fade Walker broke the most important rule for save the one she love. That changed the world and cursed her kind. Her daughter and granddaughter have to respond for that, they won't stop until the curse lifted and the world back to its way.

………………………………………………

"That is…" Wynne cried. "I don't know what to say."

Vix smiled. She knew the mage's feeling. When she heard this story from Vera, it made her hate every men exclude her father and brother until Alistair changed her. These kind of sad stories always touch women's heart.

"Maybe I ought not to tell you this but you is care for me and Alistair. I think you deserve to know." Lady Grey warden said. "Sooner or later, our last battle will come. I can't go to it without trustful friends."

"I can't say I believe the entire story. Are you sure this is true?" The older asked.

The younger woman chuckled. "Ah…I know what you're worry. To be honest Wynne, I know my sis for my entire life. I saw what she done and heard what she said, I know what her really are. She might fool me but no one can fool many people for that long."

"You have to forgive me. This story is…absolute different from what the Chantry keep telling us. I wonder what Alistair react if he knows this."

"He able handled it well. I know it because I already told him." She avoided to say 'with more detail', to evade the question that might come along.

The mage whined. She knew like everybody knew about the Grey Wardens passion. After the Deep Roads, they shared the tent every night. Even the Mabari knew it.

Vix rolled her eyes, she knew what that whine mean. "Whatever, I bag you to keep it secret. I don't think everyone can accept Vera's story well. They might want to meet her, but she can't appear in the real world without many tons of Lyrium."

"If she can't show herself, how can she help you kill the Archdemon?" Wynne asked.

The Grey Warden looked to the ground. Although they will do it after the landsmeet finish, she still hesitates. Vera's plan sounds too easy. "She just says 'you have to chop his head, after that is my duty.' But it might that not easy. Vera always keep her burden on her shoulder, she might do the hardest part herself without telling me."

"That sounds strange, really. I wish I can meet and ask her the detail myself."

"She might go to your Fade if she wants, but she seems strange lately. Perhaps it's because she don't like this place." Younger one said concerning.

"She doesn't like the Arl's estate or Denerim?"

"Both of it, I thinks. She doesn't like Arl Eamon and Denerim remind her of the painful past."

Wynne seemed eager to ask about that reason but she know too well about something women wants to thrown away. It will be better if they let the pain fade away in time.

"I appreciate for your trust, milady. If you need my help in anything, just ask." The old mage smiled. Vix's habit seems to be the contagious. "For the short time we fight beside each other, I think about you and Alistair as my children. No matter what happen after the landsmeet, I will keep see you two like that."

"Well, we have to wait for the noble folks." Vix's body tensed when she thought about an hour ago in the hall of this estate. Howe dared to talk to her without any regret, which drove her eager to kill him more than normally.

The old one understood that voice. Vix was lost so much because of Howe, she must want to revenge. Sadly, her knight has to stay with the Arl. He can't even come near her bedchamber they sat. Wynne was only one who could soothe her this time.

However, Lady didn't back to her old self when someone knocked the door.

"I'm sorry, milady. But the Arl want to meet you in the library. He said is urgent."

………………………………………..

Just thrust and kill, there's nothing hard at all.

For anyone who learned the art of fight for the entire life, she knows too well about killing. Sometime she even do it with her bare hands, none could stop her when she totally angry.

But Vera taught her more than that. The people she met in the travel also taught her too. She hardly to believe what she felt when her family's enemy was lying under her feet. Although the Cousland's sword was coating with the dying man blood, she doesn't hate this man any longer.

"_That's right, my little fang. The forgiveness will set you free."_ Vera said.

'But I can't just let him go, he have to pay for his crime.' Vix still protest. Her eyes still glow with fire.

"_You're right, just don't do it because you hate him but because he deserve this."_

'Mother…! You're so complicated.'

"_Once, I let the hate overwhelm me and that killed Sha-riya. You can kill your allies if you blind with too much rage, be careful about your emotion my little fang."_

This wasn't the good time to learn philosophy. So, lady Warden finished her most hate enemy with her sword just a second after he spitted one last time.

"Maker spit on you. I deserve…more."

"No." She treaded her foot on his chest. The edge of the blade aimed his throat, just a few millimeters. "The crime pays nothing but the damn thing."

And then, she cut his head off.

………………………………………………….

Nothing good about Fort Drakon, he knows it.

What in Vix's mind when she surrendered to that Ser Cauthrien? Why she let herself into this dire place?

Although he knows Vera always stay with Vix and that immortal never let anything bad happen to her little sis, but the screams he heard didn't make him feel better. If that came from his love, if anything happen to her, he will burn this place down.

In hurry, he didn't count how many of guards he killed. Lupe help him find Vixena's track, the Mabari seemed to know the heat in his heart.

Too many people lie death in the torture hall but have no track of Lady Grey Warden. Alistair kicked the last door open with all force he could muster.

He didn't know what he expected to met in this room. However, he stopped like the cursed man while he saw the woman inside.

Yes, it was her. Vix stood at the middle of the room, still ware her tricky armor. She was swapping some blood off her mouth, which reminds him about Vera's midnight snack. He had to shake his head to banish that thought.

Around her were the guards, they were lying on the ground or on torture machine. Some of them still in one piece, but obviously all die by the Venom's hidden blades. No one could mass with that armor and alive but him, indeed.

"Alistair…!" Vix cried and jumped to his chest. "Good to see you here, I need your help."

"Of course you need my help!" The knight exclaimed. "Why you surrendered to the sergeant, when you can just kill her and escape?"

"Oh, please!" The little one cried. "I already got so many lectures from my sis. If you want to give me another, you should wait until we back to…my bedchamber."

Last word made him growled. Despite she covered in somebody's blood, this woman still too charm to resist.

"I will give you my 'lecture' after we get out of this place and I think faster we go is better. Lupe and I tricked those guards in the first floor. It might take sometime before they realize what happen."

"You're…tricked the guards…really?" She questioned.

He might hate her for that look, but he really couldn't mad on those wide eyes, so sad. "Let's get out this place."

"Gladly to follow your command, my knight, but I still have something to do. Could you open those chests and find my things? I need my cloak."

Alistair opened his mouth to ask about something but suddenly shut up when he saw another woman in the room. A naked elf girl that obviously had been torture for very long time was shaking in Vix's arms. Her eyes full with tear while the Lady Grey Warden was soothing her with kind words.

Didn't want to thing about anything that might happen to that woman, the ex-templar opened the chests and found some cloths, which both women gladly received it.

After get dress and armed herself with twin daggers, the elf stamped on the captain's face as hard as she could, again and again. The Grey Warden was watching that scene and held each other's hand.

"I surrendered to Ser Cauthrien because I want to avoid the unnecessary death. But I saw what they done to this woman and tried to…mass with my Venom, so I lose my temper. This place and those guards are dire. You have to fix this, after you become king." Vix said firmly.

"No." Bastard prince refused. When the little Cousland frowned and glazed at him, he said more. "We will do that together."

Those cute cheeks redder, she smacked his arm bashfully.

However, the wounded woman finally calmed herself down. She mustered her strength to say even her body still shake. "I know another way to escape."

"Please tell us, we all need to get out of here, I believe." Lady asked politely.

"There's a tunnel they use for bring the death to the graveyard. I overheard the guards talked about it but I never try it myself."

"Where's the tunnel lead? It doesn't be the good idea if we walk to another guard post." Alistair interjected.

"No guard in the prisoner's graveyard, I believe. Who will guard unmark graves?" Vix's sounded down, that question reminded her of her parent.

Damn…! The knight mentally swore. He did the mistake again.

"I'm sorry, Vix."

But she smiled. "Nope, it isn't your fault. No need to apologize." And she held his hand tighter. "Let's go, I hate this place."


	40. Hold

**Hold**

**

* * *

**

Anora was a bitch, the sisters knows it since that widow left them to Cauthrien's hand. Although they don't hold the hate, they believe this kind of human shouldn't have been crowned as the queen.

However, they let that one believe Vix will support her in the landsmeet. They didn't want to fight with the former queen when there's another job waiting for them to finish.

Kallian Tabris: the elf they rescued from the Fort Drakon was the first one who greeted the Grey Wardens and the companion when they stepped into the Alienage.

"Good to see you again, Wardens." She said. After changed her cloth and healed her wounded, Kallian looked like a new one.

Before Vix or Alistair could react, Zevran stepped ahead and held her hand.

"Good to see you as well, lady. Nothing be better than found a beautiful rose in this place."

The Grey Wardens exchanged their glazed. Vix started to count. "Three…two…one…"

And then, the rogue had thrown the assassin to the ground. He murmured something under his breath but no one listen.

"I hate to ask your assistant, kind lady. But there's something wrong around here. The other elf said there's some kind of plague in the Alienage and those Tevinter mages came to help us. But I don't believe that and investigate it myself. Sadly, I found a big dead end."

'This one could be a good Grey Warden.' Vix thought.

"I come for help, anyway. Could you tell me about the clues you have?"

"The mages claim they can cure the plague but their magic couldn't help the one that already sick, so they have to keep those sick elves for quarantine. But my cousins and I found out most of them still in the good health."

"_Tevinter mages…they never do any good."_ The Fade Walker gave her advice. _"They know about my kind and them wants to eat our heart because they want the Fade Walker's power. You better don't trust those devils."_

"Well, I know how dangerous those mages are, but you said you met the dead end. What's that about?" Lady Grey Warden asked.

"I already sneak up to the clinic and found some evident. But the warehouse in that note has too many guards, I can't handle them alone." The rogue explained. "My cousins might help me if I ask, but they never handle any weapon. I don't want them to risk their lives."

"Don't worry. I will take care of this. Could you give me those evident and guide us to that warehouse?"

"No. I will go with you. They took my father, I want to help him."

Of course, that sentence guaranteed her success. Vix had soft spot on father thing.

"All right, you can come." She welcomes every ally she can get. "But that mean we have to set new party. Alistair, could you wait for us…"

The knight interrupted. "Don't even think. I won't let you out of my sight again."

Amber eyes looked into the brown ones and smiled. If they didn't in public, she will kiss him.

"Well, consider is done. We all can go."

* * *

"_How far people can go for the power?"_ The Fade Walker asked. She totally furious and disappoint. _"I can't believe he can go this far, Loghain made the deal with Tevinter slaver and sell those people for money. What happen with him? Why he had change this much?"_

'He will get what he deserves, I swear.' Little sis replied.

The sisters looked the elves help each other from the cage. None of them interest in the copses those once were the Tevinter slavers. Kallian cried and held her father like a child.

"At least I can prevent another tragedy this time." Vix talked to herself.

"But if you keep use yourself as the other's shelter, the tragedy will happen to you someday." Wynne grumped while dressed the Lady Warden's wound. "I know you're courage, young one. But you don't have to protect me from those arrows."

"And you don't have to dress my wound." Vix showed her that. "My body could heal itself. This is the effect from the potion I drank long time ago."

"I know that, I saw it every time you get hurt but this time you looked…pale. Are you sure you all right?"

"Just too tire, I believe. That Tevinter mage was really hard to handle."

"We ought to back to the Arl Eamon's estate. When we get there, I will check on you again." The spirit healer suggested.

"Nah…I'm fine." Lady Warden refused.

Anyway, Wynne didn't listen. She called Alistair who was talking with Valendrian: the older of the elves in Denerim's Alienage and told him Vixena's condition.

The man is the man. He agreed to bring his lover back to the estate even her protested, he have to do that for her sake, as the man shell do for his woman.

She rolled her eyes but didn't resist when he carried her, or when they back to her bedchamber together.

* * *

The ridiculous thing is: when the human, elves and dwarves are enjoy killing each other, only one who protect the helpless is the Fade Walker who was born as the beast of all horror.

After many centuries of fight, she found a boy who had intension of hope. And then, she followed him in the shadow and the Fade. She protects him in many situations, just because she thought he might become kind king who will free Fereldan.

And she was right. Almost thirty years ago he got his crown in this hall and started his legend. Sadly, that was the end of their relationship.

She hate this place ever since.

However, she has to come back there. In this Landsmeet assembly, her little fang's future will have been decided.

After Vix decided Loghain's future, indeed…

"I should remember your face…" The Hero of Ferelden said under his breath. His lung couldn't work well after Vix kicked his abdomen in between the dual. This wasn't the first time he defeated by woman but it still painful. "Bryce use to send his words, he told me that Fade Walker in his castle. She must raise you."

"Yes, and she told me she disappoint in you." Lady Grey Warden growled.

"I know it. She is a goddess, no matter what she really is. Perhaps if she didn't away, this might not end like this."

'No. He tries to soften your mind, stop him.' Her gut shouted.

"I know you will kill me. But can I leave my last word to her? Maric wanted me to send her that but I never have chance."

"But…Vera made him forgot her. How could he…" Vix asked confusing.

"I don't know. Perhaps it because he did love her with his heart, didn't with his memories." Loghain tried to stand up on his own, he want to die with his dignity.

"Tell her: our duty and foolish separate us, but if there's another life after the death as you once say. I hope we could hold each other hand again."

Her dying heart skipped the beat.

"Now, let's end this. I can die in peace as I know Ferelden is in your hand."

However, Riorden: the Grey Warden she rescued from the Arl of Denerim's Estate appeared and stopped them.

"Hold on, we shouldn't kill him."

"What did you say?" Alistair Shouted. "Are you insane? Why you want to help him after what he done to you?"

"I don't want to help him. I just think he is capable man, we should make him Grey Warden." The senior exclaimed. "There're only three of us in Ferelden, we need more number."

"That is the good idea." Anora interjected. "If he survives the Joining, you have a mighty Grey Warden. But if he not, you got your revenge."

Vixena swallowed her drool hard. She knows they will throw this decision to her.

And they do, sometime she hate when she's right. "What is your decide, Warden?"

"He should answer for his crime." Just like Howe did, she might pity on the man but that doesn't mean she will let him free.

"If that is my end, just do it quick." The former General said.

"No. Please don't do that." The general's daughter cried.

Although the death waiting for him, Loghain still be a father. He gazed his little girl and soothed her. "Hush Anora, just lets it be."

"Don't treat me like a child." She shouted. "I won't let it end like this."

Vix felt her strength left her while she looked into his eyes. That was the father's kind inside.

"The daughter always is seven years girl with shaggy braid in her father's eyes." He still smiled. "You shouldn't do this for me, Anora. I know my crime and I am ready to face the punishment."

But Vix couldn't do it, she didn't know why but she couldn't kill this man. Her blades didn't respond.

Anyway, Vera did her the favor. The Fade Walker borrowed her mouth to say. _"Alistair…he is your."_

The ex-templar may know who said that but he didn't mind anything. He grabbed Duncan's sword and do what he always want to do.

"I owe this to Duncan."

The blood spattered around, even on Arona. The sisters felt the warm from that blood and single tear dropped from Lady Grey Warden's eyes.

But there's more business to finish.

"Now is time to decide who will rule the throne." Arl Eamon said.

"_He always worries about that."_ Vera whispered._ "And he will try to make Alistair king. If you love that boy, you shouldn't know what you have to do."_

Vix nodded.


	41. Together

**Together**

**

* * *

**

She told the Landsmeet to crown Alistair king. But her knight was the stubborn man, he resisted her decision.

The ex-templar dragged her to the far corner of the hall to talk.

"You can't just leave this responsibility to me." He protested. "You're dare to make me king, you have to take responsibility for it."

Vix bit her lip. "What do you want me to do?"

"Rule beside me, or I will take you until you say yes."

Her cheeks were hotter from embarrassment and anticipation. "How dare you…?"

He pushed that little frame to the wall. His arms caged her while he whispered. "I told you once: if you're the Lady, I will be the king of Fereldan. Though I never think that could be possible but I still hold my words."

"But…you need the heir…"

"We have to try harder than the other. Do you mind about that?" Soon-to-be king grinned.

Her cheeks were just redder.

"Well…when you put it in that way…How could I say anything but yes?"

And he kissed those cheeks. "Good, now let's back to those people. We have the Archdemon to defeat, together."

* * *

Although the last battle awaits for her somewhere out there, she still has high hope. Until Riorden told her The Grey Warden's secret.

"The Grey Warden who kills the Archdemon will die."

After their meeting in Riorden's room, Vix and her knight walked lifelessly in the long corridor of Redcliffe castle. She kept asking her sis again and again.

'Why you never tell me this?'

"_I never knew this. In fact, I always wonder about how the Grey Warden stops the Blight. This is something I never expected._

_To be honest, my grandma killed his flesh but she spared his soul because he once was her husband. After that, he possess in the dragon and back to our Sanctuary for killed and ate my grandma's heart that made him became immortal like us. Despite his dragon shell destroyed, his soul will escape and find another shell to possess. Only the Fade Walker could devour his tainted soul and destroy him forever. _

_Anyway, they're still wrong. Those Grey Wardens sacrifice for nothing, their death just slow that beast down but couldn't kill him."_ And she growled in disappointment. _"If they listen to me, many of good people still live. If not because I am the…"_

'That isn't your fault, Vera.' The little sis calmed them down. 'We will fight together this time, and we will succeed.'

However, when she back to her room, she found Morrigan was waiting for her.

"I need to talk to you, Vix." The witch said and gazed at the ex-templar.

"I will go to my room. Call me if you need anything." Alistair said. He doesn't want to make another argument with this apostate.

"_She has something to offer."_ The Fade Walker said. _"I never think I will say this, but I think we should go inside the room and talk about it."_

* * *

The colorless liquid was coated on her blades, some dropped to the ground while she thrown the bottle to the rest of party.

"This calls 'The Dragon slayer' the high dragon and Flemeth die because of its poison."

Zevran hurried coat the poison to his daggers before sent it to Alistair.

"It is waiting for us at the other side of this door…" Wynne sighed. "Our quest end here, one way or another."

"Yes." The Lady Grey Warden replied. "Everything ends here."

She glazed her lover, thinking about how to make sure she will be the one who make the final blow.

Morrigan's offering has been refuse. Vixena decided to give her hope on the Fade Walker even that might risk her live, but she won't let Alistair risk it for her.

"Let's go…" She commanded.

* * *

He was trying to make the final blow, but everything has change when someone stabbed him in the back.

"I'm sorry, my love. But I can't let you do that." Vix whispered.

The wound not deep but the paralyze poison prevented him from moving. Alistair couldn't say anything when his love grabbed Duncan's sword from his hand and launched to the dying Archdemon.

* * *

"Mother, please wake up." Someone shouted into her ear.

When she opened her eyes, the little blond boy held her tight. His brown eyes were full of fear and tear.

"Who are you? And where is…" She looked around and realized. This was Vera's Sanctuary but it doesn't be like the same.

The gigantic sculpture was no more, many of dream flowers has gone, the Fade was shaking while something gigantic and powerful was moving.

Vixena held the boy tight when she looked at it. The giant black wolf and a black dragon were fighting to each other. She knows that wolf was Vera's original form but it still scared every soul include her.

The wolf bit the dragon at its neck, but the Archdemon strike back with its thorny tail. Those thorns thrust the Fade Walker skin, almost torn her into half. She collapsed to the ground, panting hard.

The Grey Warden hoped she could do something to help her sis, but before she moves there's a girl appeared in front of her.

"No, mother... You can't interface this fight." She looked at the boy with her golden eyes. "Lead her out of here, brother. I will help Mama."

"But…we're twin. We should go together." The blond refused.

"I want to be with you too. But if Mama falls, we all will die. I have to stay here for all of us." The raven girl said with sad smile. "I am a girl, only I can help Mama. The human can't stay here, you two have to go."

The boy's expression remind her of little Alistair. He was a stubborn one. "No. I won't leave my sister."

"Go, my brother. Get yourself and our mother safety. I will meet you someday, I swear." Little girl said firmly. "And…well, kiss our father for me, he not bad as he look, I hope."

Vixena frowned. Now she knew what these children were, they're her and Alistair's twin.

"Get out of here, both of you. Hurry…" The girl shouted and ran to the battlefield.

Last thing she remembers was that girl became another black wolf. she bit the dragon's head while the bigger wolf bit the long neck. Vera devoured glowing essence and everything faded to the dark.


	42. Home

**Home**

**

* * *

**

The colorful ribbons were hanging around the tower. The bards were playing the joyful music while many folks in colorful cloth were dancing in the town square. They're celebrating the second years of the end of the Blight around the monument that build for memories of fallen Grey Wardens.

Duncan, Riorden and everyone who fallen between the Blight will be remembered.

Queen Vixena looked at the celebration and smiled. She never imagines this country will revive so fast, although the wound still there but it will fade in time.

Her bedchamber's door opened, King Alistair and a blond boy on his back greeted her playfully. The father and son have many thing familiar include the hair and eyes color, they're funny person and always make her happy. But Vix couldn't stop herself from moaning about her lost daughter.

From that day, Vera never appears. The little sis couldn't enter her Sanctuary again. It seems everything just faded to nothing.

"Mother…" Duncan: her son called and broke her chain of thought. He presented her a red rose. "I found this in the celebration. Father told me you love it, so I think I should give it to you."

The mother smiled and kissed him, Alistair whined like a kicked puppy.

"Could I have that one?"

Vixena rolled her eyes. Her husband never changes. "Not until I get a chair, your child in my tummy kicked again."

"You heard the lady, let fetch a chair, shell us?" The father asked his son, they nodded and ran to the big armchair at the corner.

The Queen smiled, until someone carried her to the bed softly. A raven hair woman appeared from nowhere and held her tight.

She didn't know this one, but there's something familiar in those golden eyes.

"I'm home, mother." That woman said with wide smile.

"You…" Vix touched that face, she thought she remember this smile.

But Alistair interrupted her thought, he shouted at the stranger with the king's tone. "Who are you? How can you invade the queen's bedchamber? What do you want from her?"

That one made funny face. "Should I answer which one? Could you ask just one question per time? Father…"

This woman should be…

"Sister…" Duncan cried and ran to her. He could remember his twin.

"Yes. It's me, I told I will meet you someday and I keep my promise." She lifted her twin up to held tighter.

The King gasped, he didn't understand the situation.

"Well, come here my husband. This might be the long story." Vix petted on the space on the bed. "I don't sure what really happen, but I believe our daughter can tell us about that."

* * *

"This is so complicated." The stranger started. "I'm not sure how to begin."

"Why don't start from your name?" The mother asked kindly.

The woman smiled. "Mama called me Eleanor. She said this is your mother's name."

Vix almost cry. Her sis always knows what she wants.

"Well, maybe I should tell you since Duncan and me were born." Eleanor scratched her head. Although she looked like an adult but her habit still be a child. "Mama said you're in important mission in that time, if you know about us you might have to give up on it. So, Mama used her magic to move us to her body until you ready to have us."

"When that dragon entered her Sanctuary, she told us to run with you. But I know she was dying, she couldn't defeat that thing herself. So…I decided to stay and became new Fade Walker."

"Dying…" Vix cried. "What happen with her?"

"You mean…you never know her condition…?" Those glowing eyes confused. "Her flesh was dying since her love died, only her soul still powerful. That is why she couldn't appear in the real world."

"If her flesh dying, how could she carried you?" Alistair interjected.

"She was dying, doesn't mean her already die." The Fade Walker argued. "She kept her flesh in the faraway place which guard by my Nanny. That silver dragon would do anything to keep her alive long enough to fulfill her Mama's wish."

"Silver dragon…" He repeated.

"Hah…Mama never told you? The Fade Walkers were raised by the silver dragon, we call her Nanny."

"That is…too cute name for the dragon." The King debated.

"She is special one, really. She lives long for many millenniums and practices enough to shift her form to human. In fact, she waiting for me in the square and no one notice her."

"I hope she won't hungry and start eating someone." He jested. "You all always have something to surprise me.

"Don't worry." His daughter said with the dead face. "She just devoured a big dragon. That one is my first prey."

The father gasped. He was totally speechless.

"We Fade Walker killed many dragons since the Archdemon was born. That is why those dragons hate us, but Nanny live with us since the gods left human's world. She taught us how to kill the dragon, even 'the dragon slayer' is her creation."

"Although the Archdemon has gone forever but our line still exists. Nanny told me an ancient prophesy that say: When the last of Fade Walker has been slay, the dark gods will back from the black city to destroy the world. So, I have to live as the Fade Walker, I can't live with you all."

Vix cried and held her daughter tight. "Oh my dear…"

"Please don't cry, mother." The immortal bagged. "I still can visit you anytime. Just like you know, I grew up several times faster than human. Although my age is two years, I can handle my power enough to live among the human."

"But if you could live like that, why you don't live with us?" This might be his best question, his wife agreed completely.

"I still have many things to learn, father. It's too dangerous to stay here before I could control the beast that was born with me. The Fade Walker was born as the beast before we could control our instinct and become the human." Eleanor gave her mother another smile. "Nanny gave me a few hours for visit you all. This will be my best time in my live, no matter how long it is."

Duncan whined and grabbed his twin's hand. "I just meet you, and you will go again."

"I can back anytime, remember?" She laughed. "If you can't be good brother of our younger bro or sis, I will be back to pinch you cheeks. Keep that in your mind."

"Eleanor…" The Queen called. "I love you, my daring girl."

The Fade Walker smiled. She looks like Vera when she smiles like that. "I love you too, all of you."

They heard someone said from outside the window. "It's time, Eleanor."

"I have to go now." Eleanor rose from her chair. "But I still have something to say. Well, before went to the above, Mama wanted me to send you her words."

Her voice changed, it became more firm and enchant.

"_Thank you, Me Panida. Our wish had been fulfill because your help. Please receive our last gift and live well."_

"_The taint within your and Alistair is no more, it all moved to Eleanor since she was born. Don't worry about her condition. She is the Fade Walker, those taint can do nothing to her."_

"_We might meet again on the above, but I hope that will be very long time. I will wait for you two with Maric on my side. I'm not missing you that much, no need to hurry."_

This is the message from Vera. Vix has been sure of that. No one can leave this kind of message but her amazing sister.

"_Another thing, I owe you the explanation about your mother's last wish. Her spirit told me she wishes her daughter could found her true love and grows her family, which I hope Alistair can do that for me. If he doesn't, I know you will force him to do it anyway."_

Alistair growled.

"_Farewell, my little fang. I hope you have the good live. And if you have any chance, kiss Morrigan for me. She is the one who taught Eleanor to turn to the Fade Walker. I know she left you since that night, but I tell you this just in case."_

Eleanor opened her eyes, and everything back to normal.

"I really have to go now. Farewell, mother, father and brother. We will meet again, carry on until that day."

Something silver swooped down, the Fade Walker jumped out the window and disappeared. Duncan ran to the window and saw his twin raised on silver dragon's back. It fly away, leaded her from his sight.

"She will comeback." Vix told him. "Her home is here and the Fade Walkers always keeps their words."


End file.
